Angels Among Us
by JRush
Summary: Harry is called to the hospital in the middle of the night to find a suprise...  Pre Changes may have spoilers for everything before.  Finished. If anyone is interested in BETA READING the next story, please send me a message.
1. The Awakening

The Dresden Files, all rights and characters belong to the awesome Jim Butcher. This is released as not for profit fan fiction. Please enjoy. :)

Chapter 1 "The Awakening"

She awoke to a blindingly bright flash of lightning that sent electric tingles over her body and the immediate booming thunder that shook her insides. Soaking wet she pushed herself up from the grass and mud. Her long golden hair was matted to her head and hung around her shoulders like ropes. In her hand she clung to a piece of paper.

Scared and alone she turned in the darkness as the downpour washed the mud from her shoulder and legs. She could feel the cold grass underfoot as she took in her surroundings, turning slowly in the darkness while mud and water welled through and over her toes.

In front of her was the wide expanse of Lake Michigan, the wind blowing the water into white caps that crashed against the shore. To her side there were the dark outline of trees and as she turned she saw the lights of the city rising above the trees of the park and a sidewalk nearby.

She stumbled as if not used to walking and made her way to the sidewalk and headed for the sound and lights coming from the street. Her skin was cold as the rain and wind buffeted against her naked body. She was unsure where to go but knew that she needed to find shelter as she stepped off the sidewalk into the street.

There was a blaring noise and brilliant light to one side of her as she felt the impact throwing her body into the air as everything swam in her head and then went black.

Harry was in the middle of a rather happy dream, he was at a Bar-b-q with Murphy and the Carpenters at their home. The children played volleyball and other games while the grownups talked and prepared the food. Harry and Michael were designated as grill masters each with their own grill, Michael was cooking the rib eye steaks as Harry tended to the hamburgers and hot dogs. Murphy and Charity were laughing as they came out to the table with their arms loaded with everything from chips and dip to Charity's famous potato salad.

From somewhere in the distance came the sound of a fifties rotary phone ringing. Harry looked around and everyone seemed to be looking at him with distain. The phone rang again and the scene dissolved as Harry opened his eyes.

"This had better be important!" He thought as he looked at his alarm clock that told him it was twelve thirty. He rolled out of bed and hurried the few steps to his living room and lifted the receiver.

"This had better be good!" he said sharply into the receiver.

"Harry, get to Cook County Hospital. There's something you need to see." Murphy said sounding serious.

"Murph? What's so important it can't wait till morning?" he asked genuinely concerned, scratching his head and becoming aware that he was standing in his living room in his boxers again as the late fall chill settled onto his skin.

"We have a Jane Doe in the ICU and all she had on her was your card. Literally, she walked out of Lake Front Park nude and was hit by a minivan. They found your card in her hand." She said, "You need to get down here."

"Ya, sure. I'm on my way." I said. It's not like I go giving my card out to naked people. The few that have my card are either friends or clients. Murphy knew my friends, so I had to wonder which of my clients was laying in the ICU. I hadn't worked a case in over a month and she was from out of town so I doubted it was her.

I went to my room and pulled on a clean set of clothes. Then I headed for the door, on the way out I grabbed my duster and staff just in case.

Since it was late and we were in the middle of a fall storm, the streets were conspicuously empty so I made good time to the hospital. When I arrived I parked in visitor parking under the building and took the stairs up to the emergency room.

When I came into the emergency room, I saw the usual. There was a nurse behind the desk and three of four cops in uniform standing around talking to each other or into the mic's at their shoulders that connected to the radios on their hips. There were a smattering of patients, first time parents with their babies who's fevers would be gone before they got to the triage nurse, parents of older children who were either sick or had minor injuries and older people whose children had brought them in for various reasons.

As I looked around I saw Murphy come out of one of the doors and waved me over.

"This way Harry." She called as she held the door open for me, waving off a nurse who was coming to head me off from the, "Authorized Personnel Only" door. "He's with me." She said flashing her badge. The nurse looked at her and gave her a tired smile, then turned away to tend to the next patient in line.

Murphy was five foot even and dare I say it, petite. She had short blond hair that outlined her exceptionally attractive face. If Murphy had heard me describe her that way, she would probably give me a round house kick to the face that would make Chuck Norris envious. She wore black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black blazer. Around her neck she wore a golden badge that read Sargent C.P.D.

Still sleepy, I pulled my police consultant badge from my pocket and clipped it to the lapel of my duster as I stepped through the door.

"So who's hurt?" I asked as we headed down the hall with a red line on one side leading to the ICU.

"I have no idea Harry." Murphy said with a grimace. "We've run her prints and got nothing. The guys downtown are running her face through the missing person's database. For all intents and purposes she just appeared at Lake Front Park out of thin air, no car, no ID, nothing." She said shaking her head.

"So you said she had my card?" I asked.

"Ya and that's all she had, not even any socks or jewelry Harry. Then she stepped right into the path of a family on their way home from a birthday party. It's a good thing they hadn't been drinking and had good brakes or she could have been killed." Murphy said, leading me into another room and closing the door.

The room was dark and had large bay windows on three sides. This was one of the rooms where family was allowed to wait while their loved ones were in surgery or waiting for the doctors to give them more information. Harry had sat in this very room a few years back waiting with Charity Carpenter while they worked on Michael. Waiting was the worst part, knowing that he may not make it out of the operating theater, but hoping against reason that he would pull through. He ended up spending a few months in the hospital and still bore the scars and indignities from that night, but Michael refused to stop fighting and returned to his family.

"There," Murphy pointed across the hall to another room with the blinds opened. "Do you know her?" Murphy asked.

I turned to follow her finger and saw the athletic blonde laying on the bed with wires on her head and tubes coming from her mouth and into her arms and machines beeping and flashing all around her as she slept.

The curve of her face was familiar, the nose, the brows and the shape of her figure. I knew this woman and she knew me, more intimately than anyone else ever could know me. She had lived in my head as a shadow for a few years and this was the image she manifested to me when we would talk.

"Lash…" I said dumbfounded and my head spun as confusion and a wellspring of emotions from fear to elation rushed into my head all at once. I sat down without thinking about it and almost missed the edge of the couch.

"Harry, are you okay?" Murphy asked as she rushed over to my side and helped me to slide further back on to the couch, steadying me and partially holding me up. "You know her, don't you?" Murphy asked with a concerned and knowing look on her face.

"Ya, I know her Murph." I said in a dazed voice, not wanting to say any more until my brain was online and I figured out how to explain this to Murphy.

"Harry, what's going on? I've never seen you like this, talk to me." She said softly sitting on the table across from me. She took my hand in hers as she looked at me with more than simple concern, her eyes were worried but it was mixed with caring. She could tell I was upset and that set off alarms in her head.

"Has she done anything? You know spooky stuff?" I asked looking past Murphy to the beautiful and bedraggled woman in the room across from us.

"No. In fact before they sedated her, she couldn't even tell us her name. She appears to have Amnesia Harry. The only reason we called you is because of the card. Do you know her family? Is there someone we should call?" Murphy asked both concerned for the woman and hoping to find out who she was that it would elicit such a strong response from me. Murphy once said I had the emotional depth of a saucer, so my response seemed to really worry her.

"Nobody you'd want to call Murph. We need to talk and we need Father Forthill ." I said squeezing her hand and dropping my head into my free hand, rubbing my eyes.

"Harry, is she dangerous?" Murphy asked her cop instincts kicking in.

"I honestly don't know." I said through my hands.

"Then who is she?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm not 100% sure of that either. If she's who I think she is, she's not a danger. If I'm wrong then she's extremely dangerous." I said looking up still not able to wrap my head around what was happening.

"What do you mean extremely dangerous?" Murphy said releasing my hand and turning to check on her patient.

"You've seen the Denarians. Well, she's either one of them or its good twin sister. I can't be sure from here and I can't go in there with all that equipment on her. Hells bells I'm not comfortable being this close to hospital equipment." I said standing. "I need to take a walk." I said needing to clear my head.

"Wait a second Harry. You mean the fallen angels? If she isn't evil, then why is she here? What is she?" Murphy asked beginning to look as confused as I was.

"You're guess is as good as mine." I said.

"If she's not good, then we have a serious problem on our hands here." She said connecting the dots. "What do we do?" She asked.

"That's why we need Father Forthill and maybe Sanya here. They can tell us if she's a danger and take care of her if she is. If not then maybe they can help her, hell I don't know Murphy." I said pacing about the room wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Harry, what is it? What aren't you telling me?" Murphy said with both hurt and anger in her voice, her cheeks beginning turning pink.

"Murphy," I said not looking at her, "It's complicated." I said shaking my head.

"She isn't one of those we fought at Demonreach, I'd recognize them! How do you know her Harry?" Murphy asked becoming insistent.

"It's a long story." I said turning to head for the door.

"Harry, talk to me. Damn it Dresden, I need you to tell me!" she said raising her voice as she squared her shoulder giving me a flat look.

"Murph, you're like family and you know I care about you, but this is none of your business. Call Forthill, he's the one you need down here, not me." I said as I left the room slamming the door in my wake.

Anger, shame, fear and more anger rushed through my brain as I quickly left room, walking past the nurses' station heading for the nearest exit. As I passed by the stations, phones began to ring and computers began to die, alarms went off and the printer began ejecting blank paper and pouring them onto the floor. Hells bells, I needed to get out of her and fast.

I don't know why Murphy didn't follow me out of the room. It isn't like her to let someone just walk off without an answer. All I can say is that I'm glad that she didn't. Murphy is like family to me and I was ashamed that I had treated her like that, she deserves better. But the truth was that I really didn't know what to tell her. How could I explain that she had spent two years in my head? She was my constant companion and had ended up being a friend and someone I cared about. She had given up her own life (?) to give me a chance to live.

All I knew was that I didn't know what I knew. I didn't know who or what the woman in the ICU was and I didn't want to face her, whatever she was. If she was Lasciel then I'd have to kill her and if not, what then? I felt like an old wound had suddenly been ripped open and had acid and salt dumped into it. On top of that, I'd yelled at Murphy. I know how bad I felt about it, I'm sure she wasn't any happier being on the receiving end of my idiocy.

I walked out of the large double sliding glass doors of the hospital and walked into the cold wet night. I found some benches outside the emergency room and sat down. I pulled my duster up close and turned the lapels and collar up to shield my face from the wind and rain and sight of anyone who might be passing by as I dropped my head into my hands.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there, my mind spinning in circles. I wished that it could be Lash but when we were together she was in my head. If she pulled a Pinocchio on me and was a real woman what would that mean? How would that work? How would that change my relationship with Murphy?

Sure we had decided on many occasions that it wouldn't work between us, but the fact that the question even came up, especially on multiple occasions made me wonder if we were wrong.

She had given me a back rub a few months back after I helped stop a group of maniacal bad guys from taking over the world. Although nothing really happened, when it was over we hugged, then I kissed her. It was at the same time the stupidest and most brilliant thing I'd ever done. Kissing her was amazing. It was soft, warm and just felt right on so many levels. Every nerve in my body and synapse in my brain came to life in that moment. Then, she gave me a surprised look, made an excuse and quickly left.

We haven't talked about it and she hasn't brought it up, but it didn't stop me from attending the Murphy family picnic a few weeks later at her mother's firm behest. We still worked together and talked like nothing happened, so I decided to let it go. Chalk it up to experience. Just like it never happened, but it hurt, not because she had rejected me because she hasn't. We have an understanding that it couldn't work but in that moment, I didn't believe it. It bothered me that it didn't bother her. It hurt because she didn't think it meant enough to be upset or even tell me to buzz off.

Now Lash, or someone that looked just like her, was lying in a hospital bed. We had shared something besides my brain. She knew me, she got me and even knowing everything I've ever done or thought, good, bad or indifferent, and she still cared about me, enough to die for me.

When she was burned out of my brain, I missed her for a while. I wouldn't admit that even to myself but it's true. I missed her comments, insight and just her presence. I missed her popping into my shower or passenger seat so I wouldn't be alone. I missed her.

What the hell was I thinking? She was a fallen angel, how could she care for a mortal? I'd been through this over and over again after she was gone and now that she might possibly be back. What did that mean? I'm a man and we're not supposed to have all these emotions! We simply don't know what to do with them. I sat lost in the useless pursuit of trying to apply logic and rational thought to emotions, while the cold rain pasted my hair to my head and ran down my back and chest. I sat there feeling completely alone my heart and mind awash in despair.

"Harry?" said a familiar voice. "Harry what are you doing sitting in the rain?" Michael asked.

I looked up and Michael and Father Forthill were walking up the sidewalk towards the emergency room doors, Michael was holding an umbrella over the Fathers head with one hand and his cane in the other as they made their way towards me.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Father Forthill not knowing if the lines of water on my face were from the rain or something more.

"I'm fine Father," I replied, "I just needed some air."

Father Forthill and Michael exchanged knowing glances and the priest went the rest of the way into the hospital on his own while Michael came over to join me on the bench.


	2. First day of the rest of your life

Angels among us

Chapter 2 "Today is the first day of the rest of your life."

"Harry," Michael asked patiently, "Why are we sitting in the rain?"

He held the umbrella over our heads shielding us from the worst of the rain, but the wind was blowing the rain on us and it was cold.

"Do you remember a while back," I started, pushing the chaos spinning in my brain into a tiny little room in my head and closing the door, "I told you that the shade of Lasciel was in my head?"

"You mean when Nicodemus had tossed her coin at one of my children and you saved them?" he asked, putting a noble spin on it that I didn't deserve.

"ya, that." I said. "and how her shade lived in my head for a long time before burning itself out of my head to save my life." I asked.

"Yes, I remember." He said kindly.

"Well she's back." I said bluntly.

"The shade? How is that possible?" Michael asked sounding a little worried and surprised at the same time.

"Not the shade," I said, "She's a real woman. She's in ICU." I said lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Harry, that's not possible." He said. "Laciels coin is secured and has been accounted for." He finished.

"She's not in a host, it's HER!" I stammered.

"I don't know what you mean, you're losing me Harry." Michael said giving me a kind and patient look.

"The woman in there looks exactly as she did when she would appear to me to talk face to face. She could project an image of herself, like an illusion so I wasn't having a conversation in my head." I finished.

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" Michael said lamely as he didn't believe in coincidence any more than I did.

"Could the Denarians have physically changed one of their hosts to look like her?" I asked lamely.

"To what end? If they wanted to come after you, they've shown in the past that they usually take a more direct approach." He said.

"Maybe they want her to get close to me to get the swords?" I asked.

"Perhaps," He said pausing to think for a moment, "but Harry, if that were the case why is she in the hospital?" Michael finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked still working with half of my intellect.

"I mean why make herself vulnerable? She could likely heal herself with little effort, we've seen the older Denarians do that in the past. Why let herself be brought here?" He asked.

"Maybe to draw me out? Maybe they want to get me out of the house and away from the swords." I offered.

"With the new wards, do you think they could get into your house?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know, with the blessings Father Forthill put on it and with the new wards I've put up, I don't think so but they are older and wiser than I." I said shaking my head.

"What if she wasn't sent by them?" He asked simply.

"What if?" I asked.

"Harry, refresh my memory. Tell me everything that happened the night she left you." He asked.

So I took a deep breath and told him how I had gone to the deeps to save my brother. How all hell literally broke loose and how Lash had sacrificed herself to give me the time and power to save myself. I also told him how Bob had said that a chunk of my soul was missing when I got home that night. Then after that I couldn't call Hellfire but in its place had Soulfire.

When I finished Michael thought for a moment, then looked me in the eyes and asked, "Harry, what do you call an intelligent being with a soul and a body?"

"I'm not a religious man, I know there are angels, seraphim's, and all manner of heavenly hosts. So spirits?" I asked.

"No Harry, their called humans." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Okay…" I said not seeing his point.

"Harry, if you gave her part of your soul and her intelligence lived on with it, then… "He said as if I should be having an, "Ah ha" moment.

"Then she's a duck?" I asked using my best Monty Python voice.

"No, she may very well be human Harry." Michael said smiling.

"How?" I asked incredulously.

"Every human soul is sent to earth and given a body to learn, grow and prove themselves worthy. Normally we are born to our parents and they teach us and we grow and so on. Lash learned from you and even got her soul from you, you couldn't very well have a baby born knowing what she knows. Maybe she was sent here with a body as an adult because she is an adult mentally and although you can be childish, you have an old soul Harry." Michael finished.

"She has hundreds of life times worth of experience in and out of bodies, why would she have to come back." I asked.

"No, Lasciel has those experiences and she was only using somebody elses body as a puppet at that. Lash only stared to exist after you touched the coin and rode along in your head, do you see the difference?" He asked.

"So you think she may have been sent back to be tested?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the concept.

"I do and to learn what it means to be a mortal, to be human." Michael said with a smile glancing at the night sky that was starting to clear.

"You take this mysterious ways thing pretty seriously, don't you?" I said loudly to the sky. Michael laughed and stood up with an umbrella in one hand and his cane in the other.

"We really should go inside now." He said with a shiver.

"There's more." I said with a guilty look on my face.

"Okay." Michael said.

"It's Murphy. She doesn't know about Lash. I never told her." I said feeling ashamed.

"I can see how that would not come up in casual conversation," he said raising his eyebrows, "how is that a problem? Just tell her." He said.

"I know I should and I want to but," I said blushing, "I'm not sure what to say."

"Harry, it's not my place to ask, but has something changed between the two of you?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes, I kissed her a couple of months ago." I said.

"And…" Michael said.

"AND she left. Not a word, just got up and headed out. We haven't spoken of it since." I said.

"I see." Michael said looking at me. "She has been married, a few of times now, maybe she just got scared Harry."

"I know and I'm not one to be insecure but it's Murphy." I said "I think I really screwed up."

"Michael, tonight when I got here I wasn't prepared to see Lash, especially covered in wires and tubes, then Murphy kept pushing about how I knew her and I didn't know what to say. She kept pushing and well," I said hanging my head in shame, "I yelled at her, told her it was none of her business and walked out." I sad humbly, dropping my head in my hands.

"Harry." He said turning to me, "We can't let our anger cause us to hurt the one's we care about. There is no good excuse for bad behavior." He said firmly but not scolding, "You owe her an apology, my friend." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "At the same time, Murphy is tough and if you ask her to forgive you and you let her know you mean it, then in time, I'm sure shell forgive you." He said with a gently smile.

"Harry, let's take this one problem at a time. You may find that dealing with the Lash issue will lead to a resolution of the others in due time." He said.

"So I need to have faith?" I said with a smirk.

"It couldn't hurt." He said with a smile as we headed back into the hospital.

We walked back into the Hospital and Rawlings was standing outside the ICU doors and stopped us as we approached.

"He can go in, you," He said pointing at me, "wait out here." Michael gave me a curious look I shrugged my shoulders and waved him on as I stood next to Rawlings. Michael opened the doors to the ICU, alarms still going off but the printer and phones seemed to be behaving now. Michael looked back at me with a disapproving look, shook his head and headed in to join Father Forthill.

"Murphy told me to keep you out here. It seems when you walked out half the floor went off line. Nobody was hurt but it's going to cost a pretty penny to replace some of the equipment that isn't working anymore." He said giving me an even but slightly disapproving look.

"Sorry, about that, it was an accident." I said turning to head for the main emergency waiting area.

"Oh no," He said, "You stay here with me, where I can keep an eye on you." He motioned to a set of chairs across the hall from the ICU doors with a cup of coffee sitting on each.

We walked over to the plastic chairs and sat down with the coffee. Rawlings took off the lid and took a sip and made a face.

"The coffee must be Korean war surplus." He said, "Smooth…"

I took a sip of mine and it was bitter, strong and had the consistency of light motor oil.

"It needs sugar." I said with a grimace.

"So what happened in there Harry? I've never seen you lose it like that before, and in a Hospital? What were you thinking?" He asked with a touch of rebuke in his voice. I sipped the sludge and looked at him, not looking into his face.

"I just got a really big shock, that's all. I can't explain it, but there is no way that the girl should be here." I said shaking my head. "It caught me completely off guard and you know how Murphy gets when she thinks you aren't being straight with her. That's why I went for a walk. I just should have left a little earlier." I said.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be here?" He asked giving me probing stare.

"Let's just say that I thought she was dead, and then Poof, here she is, out of the blue. Before she died, our relationship was, Complicated." I said rubbing my face.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell Murphy that?" He said then he took a long slow breath. "You didn't know how to tell her. I know there's nothing going on between you two," he said as if spouting a political party line, "but you both deny it too often and too hard to make me think that you both don't think about it a little too much." He said with a wry smile on his face.

I didn't say anything to confirm or deny his assumption, instead took another sip of the sludge, hoping that maybe it would kill me before I had to face Murphy again.

"Harry, just tell her. It's not like your secret isn't out already and the sooner you clear the air, the less likely Murphy will break one of your favorite limbs." He said with a chuckle.

"That's kind of what Michael had said." I said taking another sip of the horrid black liquid.

"He's a smart man, you should listen." He said setting his cup on the floor.

We sat in silence for a little while as I came to my senses, the shock beginning to wear off. After about ten minutes Father Forthill and Michael came out of the ICU, the alarms seemed to have been shut off and nothing was smoking so I felt a little better.

"Well?" I asked as the father walked over.

"Michael and I could find no demonic presence in or about her and I when I gave her a blessing, there was no adverse effect." He said smiling kindly. "In fact I think it helped."

Michael smiled kindly looking at me.

"She's human Harry." Michael said.

"She's human and not demonic? You weren't kidding about complicated were you Dresden." Rawlings said looking at me a little wide eyed. "I don't even want to know." He said getting up shaking his head and heading into the ICU. "I've heard too much already."

I dropped my head into my hands and rubbed my eyes. This will take a lot of explaining.

"Thank you father, I appreciate you coming down here on such short notice." I said looking up at the priest.

"It's my job and when I couldn't reach Sanya, then he wasn't here, I took that as a good sign." He said patting me on the shoulder smiling broadly.

"Harry, Murphy asked me to tell you that the girl is being moved to a private room since her injuries aren't life threatening and her CT scans came back not showing any head serious injuries." Michael said quietly. "She said you could head home if you want and she would call you tomorrow."

I took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk to me right now and I understood, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her right now anyway.

"Did they give you a room number?" I asked. Michael smiled and gave me the room number and offered to take me to the cafeteria for a something while they moved her. We left Rawlings and Father Forthill and headed down to the bank of vending machines as the cafeteria proper was closed for the night.

I sat on a bench across from Michael as I ate a something salad sandwich and sipped a coke, trying to wash the taste of the coffee from my mouth. The wrapper on the sandwich said Chicken salad but somehow tasted more like deviled Ham and Tuna. So much for healthy food in a hospital.

"Harry, they said she has amnesia," Michael said eating a cookie from the tin he had procured from the vending machine. "What are you going to tell her if she wakes up?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I just can't let her wake up alone, I owe her at least that much." I said.

"I understand. Maybe it's best if you tell her that you are a friend, it's the truth and she doesn't need the shock right now. In time you can tell her the rest of the story but for now, let her adjust to her new situation." Michael offered.

"A half-truth?" I asked looking shocked at Michael.

"Not really, Harry. You were friends, sort of, at the end, weren't you?" He asked.

"Well, sort of, yes." I said.

"Then tell her that, just don't tell her you think she was a copy of a demon that's trapped in a coin that was used to pay Judas for betraying Christ." He said. "Keep it light for now." He said with a smile. "Any way you aren't sure that it's even her. For all you know right now, she could just be someone who looks like her." He said reasonably.

Half an hour later I was reclining in a large recliner next to Lash. Michael had decided to head home and the doctors didn't expect for her to wake till morning so I was resting as best as I could. Rawlings told the doctor that I was a consultant and would be staying with her until she woke up, which was true, but he didn't have to do that for me so I owed him one.

Murphy was conspicuously missing after Michael and I left the cafeteria, which I suppose was best for all concerned including the hospitals insurance company.

I sat in the dimly lit room that smelled like bleach and antiseptic listening to the rythem of her breathing and the gentle beep beep of her heart monitor. My chair was next to the wall that was against the hallway and the machines that monitored her heart rate and breathing etc was on the other side of the bed from me. Past that there was a private bathroom and a large window seat on the far wall. In front of the bed, hanging at an angle at the top of the wall, there was a television set.

The light came from a small florescent light above the bed that was there so the nurses could check the readings on the equipment without waking the patient. I sat there studying the curve of her face and looking at how her golden hair fell around her face. I noticed how her nose was a lot like Murphy's but her figure was fuller and had more interesting curves.

She lay there sleeping as the monitor next to the bed beeped in rhythm to her heartbeat. I put my hand over hers and felt the warmth and softness of her skin. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"And how are we today?" said the portly, Jamaican nurse as she walked into the room, she wasn't loud but wasn't trying to be quiet either, her strong accent didn't leave much doubt as to her origin.

I opened my eyes, the sun streaming through the windows lit the room brightly and I had to blink a few times to get my eyes to adjust.

I looked around the room, my brain still adjusting from the delta to alpha state. I'm guessing I was in Beta stage about this time she plopped a tray down on the roll away bed table and pushed it over Lash's stomach as her eyes fluttered and then opened.

"It's six thirty," she said glancing at me, "time for breakfast."

"So what do I call you baby girl? It says 'Unknown' on your chart." The nurse said as she started removing the covers over the food and Lash's eyes scanned the room focusing on the nurse's face.

"I, I don't know." She said with a blank look on her face. "I remember waking up in a storm and then a bright light hit me like a bull and then I was here. That's all I remember." She said with a scowl that made her nose crinkle a little and was actually rather cute.

"Well honey, maybe this gentleman knows something." She said gesturing to me.

For the first time Lash noticed that there was someone else in the room and she turned to me with a start. For a brief moment there was recognition in her eyes and she sat up straight, eyes widening.

"I know you!" she said. "Don't ask me how but I know I know you." She said as a smile jumped to her face, her eyes lighting up as she turned her shoulders to face me slightly bouncing in the bed with excitement.

"Her name is Lash." I said, not looking away from the woman in the bed. I felt a smile crossing my face as we looked at each other I could feel an unexpected joy welling up through my body tingling like static electricity.


	3. It's alive!

Chapter 3

"Lash, that's a pretty name." The nurse said as she began to check the equipment on the other side of the bed.

"Lash," she said as if feeling the word roll off her tongue was something new and exciting. She smiled widely. "Harry, Harry Dresden." She said slightly squinting at the laminated card on my lapel.

"Your name seems so familiar." She said and she glanced down at her left hand then pouted slightly.

"So how do you know me?" she asked her eyes lighting up again, eager for information about who she was.

"We are old friends." I told her feeling my cheeks burning slightly.

"Okay, well it's good to see you Harry." she said trying the name like it was a new toy. "But, where's my family?" She asked noticing that there was no one else in the room.

"It's a long story, kiddo. You had best eat something before the cops come to talk to you." I said rising from my chair to stretch my back and legs, my body popping from various areas as I stretched.

Lash gave me a curious look as she looked me over as if something was wrong. I ignored it as I turned to the door.

"Harry, don't go." She said.

"I thought you may want to eat and have some privacy." I said stopping and turning back as my hand had reached for the door.

"Harry, I feel like I've been alone forever, and well, I could use a friendly face if you don't mind." She said quietly, looking up at me with those crystal blue eyes under her golden eyebrows. Her bangs parting in the middle and sweeping across her forehead, she was so cute and really looked lost and alone. I walked over to the chair and slid it back a little farther, next to the wall bordering the hallway to keep it as far away from the TV and medical equipment as possible.

"I guess I can stay for a while." I said. I didn't have any active cases and this time of the morning I really didn't have anywhere to be.

"Can I bother you for a cup of coffee?" I asked the nurse as she was finished and heading for the door.

"Of course you can." She said with a smile, "I was told to keep you as far away from the nurses' station as possible, something about your magnetic personality they said." She gave me a toothy grin patting me on the shoulder as she passed.

"Do you need anything else sweetie?" she asked looking at Lash who was chewing a large mouthful of toast and smiling.

"I'm fine." She said smiling, crumbs dropping from the corner of her mouth as she reached for the orange juice.

With that the nurse bustled out of the room and went to the food cart and headed for the next room.

"Harry?" Lash asked sipping the orange juice.

"Yes." I said.

"What's my last name?" she asked looking serious.

"As far as I know it's just Lash, kind of like 'Sting'." I said causing her brows to furrow. "He's a singer, a lot of people have just one name, and it's not uncommon." I finished.

"Oh." She said. "Are my parents alive?" she asked with trepidation on her face.

"No, I'm sorry. You were their only child as far as I know." I said not knowing what else to say. Her face fell a little as she piled a piece of egg onto the top of a piece of pancake using her fingers and fork.

"Harry?" she asked again looking at me again with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes," I said patiently.

"Were we Lovers?" she asked looking at me with a serious almost longing look on her face.

"We were close friends. We never had a physical relationship." I said honestly feeling my cheeks get warm again.

"Oh…" she said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Why not?" she asked bluntly.

"Hells bells Lash," I said, not knowing what else to say.

She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. She quickly grabbed another piece of toast and looking away from me with a sight smile.

"I get it." She said taking a bite that made half the piece of toast disappear.

"You get what?" I said.

"It's okay Harry, it doesn't bother me. I think it's good that you are not afraid to be who you are." She said chewing with her mouth slightly open and somehow made it look attractive.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean, being myself?"

"Well, your… I mean you like men, right?" she said timidly.

"Lash! Why would you assume something like that? I had a girlfriend and you were my roommate. We were close _friends_, buddies." I blurted out sitting up straight.

"Oooh." She said wiping the crumbs away from her mouth with her pinky in a Dr. Evil sort of way that made me smile.

She devoured her food in silence as I glowered in my chair, eliciting glances and shy smiles from Lash as she finished off her breakfast.

"Harry?" she finally said pushing the table away from her bed and sitting up in her bed. Her hospital gown was loose on her but still hinted at some very interesting curves.

"Ya Lash?" I said looking up.

"You said we _were_ friends and I _used to be_ a roommate, like you haven't seen me in a while. What happened? Did I leave or go somewhere?" she asked.

"Well, honestly you disappeared and we all thought…" I said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh." She said.

"There was a fire and explosion and you were gone." I said.

"So maybe I've had amnesia for all this time?" she said. "But how is it that nobody noticed me or I didn't go to the police or a hospital before now?" she said half asking me and half herself or just the world in general.

"I don't know kiddo. The important thing is your back." I said offering her a smile.

Then something new occurred to her, "You said we were roommates right?" she asked.

"Well, ya." I said.

"Do you still have any of my clothes?" she asked. "For some reason I didn't have any when they brought me in and I'd kind of like to have something to change into when they let me get out of bed." She said with a smile, looking a little embarrassed.

Clothes… She had never had clothes because she lived in my head and when she was there she usually wore a toga. It started to hit me, she needed a wardrobe and a place to stay and well women things. The hospital would supply her needs while she was here but if she was okay, she would probably be out in a day or so.

"Um, let me look. I don't think so but I can pick some things up for you." I offered lamely.

"I'd really appreciate it if you could." She said with a relieved smile that seemed to make the room glow just that much brighter. I smiled back at her feeling that sense of joy and wellbeing swelling in me again.

We sat there looking at each other for a moment, just taking in the sight of each other. It was a quiet and peaceful moment, until someone knocked at the door, breaking us out of the moment.

"Uh hemm," came the stern, slightly annoyed voice as the door opened.

Murphy and Rawlings stepped into the room. Murphy looked at me then at Lash and back to me, noticing the stupid grin on my face.

"Are we interrupting?" Murphy asked.

"Um, no Murph, we were just talking." I said looking up feeling my face fall back into its normal grimace.

"Good," she said. "Then maybe the two of you could answer some questions for me." She said pulling her cop notebook from her hip pocket, pulling the pen from the spine as she flipped it open with cop precision to a blank page.

"Murphy, this is Lash." I said gesturing to the woman on the bed who couldn't be more than twenty-five. "Lash this is Sargent Murphy and Rawlings of the Chicago Police Department." I finished nodding at Rawlings.

"Lash?" Murphy asked writing in the notebook.

"Yes." She said perking up in her bed beaming.

"What's your last name miss?" Murphy asked glancing at me.

"Just Lash, like Sting!" she said with a warm smile at me.

"I see." Murphy said with a frown growing across her face threatening to turn into a full on scowl.

"Can you tell me what happened to you last night miss?" she asked.

"I told the police last night what happened." She said looking a little confused.

"We were hoping you had remembered something more." Rawlings said with a polite smile. "This would seem to be the case since you remembered your name. Have you remembered anything else?" he asked.

"I remember Harry!" she said beaming at me.

"He's hard to forget." Murphy snapped, glancing at me. Rawlings covered his mouth with his hand like he was going to cough in order to hide the chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't remember anything else. I woke up at the park and was disoriented. I walked to the street confused and got hit." She said. "Then I was brought here and they gave me something that made me sleep and when I woke up Harry was here." She said, smiling at me as she finished.

"Okay Lash," Murphy said in a flat tone. "We have some more questions for you and I'm sure Mr. Dresden has _things to do_ this morning." Murphy said giving me a, "Get the hell out of here" look. "So let's start again." She said.

I quickly got up and grabbed my gear then turned to Lash.

"I have to take off, I'll be back later and I'll bring you some clothes. Murphy and Rawlings are good people, they will take care of you until I get back." I said giving her a brief smile.

"Harry." Lash said in a pouty voice. "Could you come here for a second?" she asked.

I walked over next to the bed and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around my neck giving me a tight hug almost cutting off my windpipe. I put my arms around her and lightly patted her back for an awkward moment then pulled away as she looked at me with a triumphant smile.

"Thank you for being here for me Harry. It means a lot to me." She said.

"No problem kiddo." I said as I stood up and turned to face the scowl on Murphy's face and the grin that Rawlings was no longer trying to hide.

I headed out into the cool morning, it was sunny for now but there were clouds blowing down from the North East off the lake which meant cold and rainy by night time. I pulled my duster closed and headed for the blue beetle. After a couple of tries it sputtered to life and I pulled into the early morning commute heading for home. After a few minutes I changed my mind and headed for the Carpenters house Via Burger King.

I arrived around 8:30 and the last of the kids were shuffling off to the school bus, the older ones were already gone, this was the couple in grade school, swinging their bag lunches as they walked. I waved at them as I pulled up to the curb and turned off the car.

I went up the walk to the front door and was about to knock when the door opened and was almost run down by Charity carpenter. She was not tall but was built solidly and could handle herself better than most men in the Chicago area. She stopped short, catching herself on the frame of the door as she called out over my shoulder to her kids.

"Don't forget, we're dinner is going to be early!" she said in a loud voice that made my ear ring. Then turning to me she gave me a half smile half scowl, it's hard to describe but when you see it, you'll know it.

"Harry. What brings you by so early on a weekday?" she asked standing in the doorway.

"I came by to see you, Molly and Michael. Do you have a minute?" I asked politely.

"Molly is in the kitchen, Michael is in the garage getting ready to leave. If you hurry you can catch him." She said as the sound of Michaels truck roaring to life came from around the side of the house.

"Right!" I said turning and jumping down the stairs and hurrying to the driveway.

Michael was just pulling out when I waved him down as the driver's door came even with the walkway I was standing on.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital." He said through the window, killing the diesel engine.

"That's kind of why I'm here. Do you have a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, we have a new work site but they won't need me there for a while. They know how to setup." He said with a smile swinging out of the cab and grabbing his cane.

We walked slowly to the door and Michael scowled at me when I held the door open for him but still went through. I closed the door to the cold wind as we made our way back to the kitchen.

"Hi boss," Molly said from the sink as she turned from the breakfast dishes still in her old knee length nightgown, that now hit her mid-thigh, with a faded picture of Tweety bird on it with a caption that said Tweets across her chest. The way it clung to her curves made me a little uncomfortable looking directly at her.

"Hey grasshopper." I said helping myself to a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

"Whats up Harry?" Michael asked getting his own coffee.

"Well, you know about Lash being at the hospital." I started pouring obscene amounts of sugar into my coffee cup. "She's doing really well and may be getting out soon." I said giving Michael a meaningful look.

"Lash? It's really her?" Molly said coming over to sit at the table.

"It's her grasshopper. She has a vague recollection of me but nothing concrete before last night." I said.

"So you talked to her?" Michael asked.

I gave them the blow by blow from the time Lash woke up to when Murphy politely requested I remove myself.

"Hmmm." Michael said. "So I guess what you are wondering is where she'll go when she gets out of the hospital?" Michael asked.

"I don't think it would be wise for her to try and recover at my apartment, with the visitors I get. It would be a lot to explain while she's getting a handle on being mortal." I said in earnest.

"I see your point." Michael said rubbing his chin.

"She could stay here." Molly said perking up. "After all she's about my age and I could help her to adjust and show her around." Molly said beaming at her father.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want an ex-fallen one around the kids." Charity said giving Michael a firm look.

"I can't ask Murphy or Thomas and my place is too small, and it could be, uncomfortable." I said blushing.

Charity and Michael gave each other a long look and finally Charity gave Michael a submissive smile and turned to me, "She'd be welcome in our home Harry." Charity said. "That is, until she can get on her feet." She amended with a nod to Michael who smiled at her lovingly.

"Thank you, so Much!" I said as a weight was lifted from my shoulders. "Can I ask one more favor?" I said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Michael asked turning to me.

"Can I borrow Molly to go clothes shopping with me?" I said.

Mollys face lit up and she beamed at me with a wide grin, "Oh Boss, I've wanted to do a makeover on you for AGES! Where do you want to start? Are you open to having your hair colored? How do you feel about hats?" she asked in rapid fire succession.

An embarrassed scowl jumped to my face, "Not for me, kiddo. Lash, she needs some clothes." I said derailing Molly's train of thought, mostly about how I would look in pastel shirts or what kind of slacks I would look best in I'm sure.

"Oh.. hmm." She said her brows knitting. "What does she look like?" she asked.

"She's blonde, mid-twenties and has blue eyes." I said blankly.

"Really? Harry! How can I dress her from a description like that?" Molly said as her father chuckled.

"Um, I'd guess a C cup, maybe thirty-five inch waist, a little fuller figure than Murphy, about five foot seven, I think. She I haven't seen her standing upright." I said trying to remember the things I tried not to look at. "Is that about right?" I asked looking to Michael.

"I'd guess that's probably close." He said giving me an indifferent look.

"Michael Carpenter! What are you doing noticing young women's breast and waste sizes?" Charity glowered smacking him on the shoulder half in disgust and half to tease him. Michael just wasn't that kind of guy. He was a confirmed family man and as far as he was concerned the rest of the world was unisexed.

"I really didn't notice, I was too busy trying to sense a demon. Anyhow, you know that you're the only young woman that I could ever want, my Lovely bride." He said to Charity, standing to give her a hug. Now hearing this from most any other man would cause me to roll my eyes and scoff, but with Michael and Charity, it was the real deal. He meant every word.

"So you are you up for shopping?" I asked Molly trying not to watch the two embrace.

"Always, it's what I live for." She said with a smile and hugged her mom and dad then quickly headed upstairs to change into something mall appropriate.

"Harry, you know, from what you said, some of Molly's old clothes may fit her." Charity said still holding Michael in one arm.

"That would be really great! I wanted to grab her something new to wear home and a few changes of clothes, but if you could help out, that would be huge!" I said giving Charity a thankful smile.

Michael gave Charity another hug and said his goodbyes then left for work. Charity left the room mentioning something about a mountain of laundry and shopping, leaving me alone to wait for my apprentices return.


	4. Predators and black panties

Chapter 4 "Predators and black panties"

After what seemed like a really uncomfortable eternity at the mall, going in and out of various shops I'd be happy to remain ignorant of their existance, Molly and I pulled into the hospital parking lot. We gathered a sea of bags, boxes and clothes hanging from hangers and made our way to into the hospital.

I received several looks from odd to accusatory from an elderly couple riding up on the elevator with us. The elderly woman kept looking from me and the Victoria's Secret bag in my hand to my apprentice who was wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt with a white button up shirt hanging out at the bottom and was accented by a spiked belt around her waist and knee high leather boots with heels. I suppose the strawberry red hair with light pink and blue tips didn't help much either. As we struggled to exit the elevator with all the bags and boxes in hand the elderly gentleman caught my eye and gave me a wink and thumbs up behind his wife's back. I gave him a lame smile and let it go as the doors closed behind us, three times, before the elevator dinged and stuttered on its way again.

"Are you sure we needed all this stuff, grasshopper?" I asked as we walked down the hallway with our arms full and my wallet empty.

"Oh yes, of course Harry. A girl needs the proper foundation garments and then you can't just throw on anything, you have to match and accessorize. Then you need the right makeup for the clothes…" She said starting to peek through the bags. "Wow Harry, do you think women look like this by accident?" she asked, holding her arms out, bags dangling, to strike a pose. Although she was very attractive, she was my apprentice and my best friend's daughter and I didn't care to notice or think about her foundation garments.

"Fine, you get to help her dress while I go to find something that resembles coffee." I said smirking and looking down the hall toward Lash's room. "I almost forgot, do you have that special bag for her?" I asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to be overheard.

"Oh ya, it's in a smaller box in the big one." She said with a smile. "Are you sure she's ready for that, Harry? She was just hit by a car." She said concerned.

"Trust me Molly, she's ready!" I said as we stopped in front of her door and peeked through the window. She was alone in the room, crying and watching the TV.

"Lash," I said as we entered the room, "Are you okay?" I asked setting the bags on the foot of the bed.

"It's terrible Harry! This woman is pregnant by her boss and she's trying to steal her sister's husband, who is secretly sleeping with his wife's ex-boyfriend." She said in dismay.

"Lash, you know this isn't real, right?" I asked wiping a tear from her face.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at me with her large doe eyes.

"It's a show, its entertainment. They are actors acting out a story, like a play." I told her.

"Really?" she said, wiping her nose with a tissue, seeming so innocent and vulnerable that I had to smile at her.

"Really." I said sitting down and handing her a bag. "Molly and I went shopping." I said as she looked at me.

"Molly?" she asked, then noticed my apprentice standing by the door. She blushed a little and turned away to hide her face as she wiped her eyes, embarrassed having new company.

I turned off the TV and set the remote/nurse call button off to one side.

"Molly, I'd like you to meet Lash, a very good friend of mine and soon to be roommate of yours." I said gesturing towards Lash sounding both upbeat and enthusiastic.

"Lash, this is Molly Carpenter, also a good friend and her Father and I go way back." I said with a nod.

"Roommate of hers?" Lash said looking a little disappointed.

"My place is tiny and I'm always in and out on cases. You need someplace that's stable and safer while you get back on your feet. Molly's father has genrously agreed to have you come and stay with them for a while." I said in an upbeat and on the level manner. "They are dear friends of mine and they will take good care of you." I said as she looked up at me with a sad but accepting smile on her face.

"It'll be fun." Molly said. "We can go shopping and listen to music and I can show you around town while Harry is out getting beaten up again." She said with a devilish grin.

"As you wish," she said to me with eyes downcast. Then her eyes landed on the clothes in the bag. "These are for me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Ya, I had Molly help me pick some things out for you so you didn't end up in jeans ,t-shirts and sweats for your whole wardrobe." I said with a smile.

"Did you pick these?" she asked lifting a pair of black silk and lace bikini panties from the bag with a smile. "They are so pretty!" she purred holding them up so we could both view them properly.

"Molly, a little help here?" I said blushing furiously and sliding back a little.

"Oh those are cute!" Molly said glancing back to give me an Atta boy look.

"Molly will help you with the clothes while I go… somewhere else." I said feeling a little uncomfortable and stood up to leave.

"Harry," Lash said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Thank you Harry."

"That's what friends are for." I said pushing a strand of hair out of her face and back over one ear as she leaned her cheek against my hand and smiled.

"You two have fun, I'll be back in a while, I have a couple of things I need to attend to." I said as I walked to the door. "Molly, you might want to give her the special bag first!" I warned as stood by the door expectantly.

Molly opened one box, then another and pulled a heavy brown bag with a yellow crown that smelled of a whopper and fries. Lash looked at me with a smile as she opened the bag and smelled the food. I turned and left, not wanting to watch the carnage as she devoured her meal.

I took the stairs to the ground floor and found my way to the lobby area. Against one wall there were three pay phones. I walked over and dropped some coins in the slot and got a dial tone. I punched the number that I had memorized as a pattern on the phone and series of tones as I called Murphy.

"Special Investigations," she said into the phone in a business as usual cop tone.

"Murph, it's me." I said.

"Dresden. What do you want?" she snapped.

"Look we need to talk, I'm real sorry about last night and I want to explain." I said quickly before she could slam the phone down onto the receiver.

"You had a chance to talk last night, but decided to blow up half the hospital instead." She said in a cool accusatory tone, "What's changed since then?"

"A lot, I was stupid and you deserve better from me. Okay, I said it. I'm sorry and we need to talk." I said.

"Is it about Lash?" she asked coldly.

"Ya, it's your case right?" I asked, now it was my turn to be accusatory and I knew it pushed her buttons.

"Yes." Murphy said in a strained voice.

"Then meet me at Macs in an hour, okay? I'm buying." I said.

"You must really be sorry, if you're paying." She said sarcastically. "I'll be there."

Before heading over to McAnally's pub I decided to stop home for a quick shower and fresh clothes. I fed my two large domestic dinosaurs and let Mister out for his daily prowl as Mouse and I explored the small patch of grass that passed for a boarding house yard. Mouse seemed restless but since I couldn't take him into a hospital he had to stay home. I briefly explained it to him and he gave me a long doggy stare, tilted his head then sneezed in seeming reluctant agreement.

I made it to McAnally's pub and it was fairly quiet, only a few regulars playing chess and a small group in one of the darker booths talking quietly. I settled onto a barstool as Mac in his signature pristine white shirt and apron, set a bottle of his latest fall ale in front of me.

"Thanks Mac, I'm expecting Murphy any second." I said sipping the new ale and to my taste buds delight the hoppy and light grain flavor with a light sweet hint of something like honey rolled down into my mouth. I moaned in appreciation as my eyes closed savoring the ambrosia. Mac gave me a satisfied grunt and turned to the grill and dropped two steaks and a pile of onions onto the grill. Mac wasn't one for chatting but he knew his ales and the man could make a steak sandwich that would make a vegan convert.

Lost in my lustful thoughts of ale and beef I didn't notice Murphy come in until she was seated next to me.

"So what was so important Harry?" Murphy asked taking her newly acquired brown bottle in hand and giving me an appraising look.

"This is going to take a little time so let's grab a booth." I said amicably. "Mac, we'll be over there." I said pointing to a booth away from the other customers. Mac nodded and went back to his artistry, knife flashing and steaks sizzling as we left.

Once we sat down, I lead with a dazzling opening line. "I have a lot to tell you and you're probably going to be mad so please let me finish before you start telling me how stupid I am."

"It might be hard, but okay." Murphy said with a grunt as she took a sip from her ale, her eyes opening slightly as she tasted the warm liquid flow into her mouth.

I started from the beginning how Nicodemus had thrown her coin at little Harry and I stopped it and came to have Lash as my companion. I went on from there in what felt like one long sentence telling her everything up to what had happened in the Raith Depths and how she left. I told her what Bob had told me the night she left and what Michael had told me the night before and also how I felt like I had betrayed her by not telling her this sooner. Once I started my mouth just kept going and I let it all out.

"Wow Harry," Murphy said trying to take it all in at once. "So that's why the melt down last night?"

"Ya Murph, I'm really sorry I just didn't know what to tell you or even how to begin." I said ashamed and sorry. "I am really sorry that I raised my voice to you and said what I did. You're one of my closest friends and you deserve better." I said looking at her pert cute little nose.

"You were an ass and I won't say I wasn't upset, but given the circumstances, I guess I shouldn't have pushed so hard." She said her face softening. Then she chuckled, "You should have seen the nurses faces as their machines all went crazy as you walked by." She said with a guilty smile.

"I feel bad about that, I hope nobody got hurt." I said hanging my head slightly.

"No, but they had to call in an extra nurse to manually monitor some of the patients." She said more seriously.

"So that's the deal with Lash and me." I said looking at Murphy, "Sorry it took this long to come up but it isn't the sort of thing that you just tell someone in a passing conversation."

"Harry," Murphy said her voice going quieter and serious.

"Ya Murph?" I said glad at the possible change in topic.

"Do you… Do you care for her?" she asked in a subdued tone.

"Well, I'm the only person she knows and after what she did for me, yes I do." I said guiltily.

"Harry? Do... Do you Love her?" she asked softly in almost a whisper.

"You mean like I love Molly and Michael?" I asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it.

"Damnit Harry," she said her eyes shining, "are you IN LOVE with her? I want to know." She said for the first time since I met Murphy her voice was vulnerable.

"No, Murph. I feel responsible for her and I care about her wellbeing and she shared every day of my life for a few years, but no, I'm not in love with her." I said honestly, finally understanding for myself how I felt and why.

"Okay." Murphy said quietly as she took a long pull from her ale.

"Damn, this is good." Murphy said as Mac slid a steak sandwich with homemade thick cut fries in front of each of us. He made sure to include a small crock of both tartar sauce and ketchup, just the way Murphy liked it. Mac smiled at her with a nod and went back to the bar.

"So are we good Murph?" I asked.

"You still paying?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya of course." I said with a smirk.

"Then we're good, Harry." She said as she dug into her sandwich with gusto.

The steak was hot, juicy and perfectly seasoned. The mustard was brown, spicy and tangy. The lettuce was wet, crisp and crunchy. The onions were grilled, soft and sweet. The rye bread was tangy and firm with just enough mayo to give the sandwich a rich creamy undertone. Each ingredient was a clear note of perfect pitch. When they joined together in my mouth, it was a symphony full of subtle and intense notes and melodies that no concert hall could contain. It's times like this that no other word can be considered to describe the sheer joy of eating, other than the term food-gasm.

After we finished eating, we pushed the plates away with a satisfied afterglow. Mac cleared the plates and replaced our dwindling bottles with fresh ones.

"Okay, I get your reaction last night. What I don't get is how she got from your head a few years ago to in front of a minivan last night." Murphy said leaning on her elbows, all business now.

"I have no idea, Michael thinks it might be divine intervention of some sort." I offered.

"Maybe, but why? Why now and not a year or two weeks ago?" she asked, her brows knitting as her brain spun into high gear.

"If there is a plan Murphy, nobody has consulted me." I said honestly.

Murphy shook her head. There was no paranormal catastrophe in the making that we knew about and no major demonic activity lately. Finally she shook her head and leaned back.

"She's going to be staying with the Carpenters?" Murphy asked.

"Yes, I talked to Michael and Charity this morning, it's all worked out." I said.

"That was smart Harry." She said giving me a serious look.

"I know, I don't have room for another person in my apartment and I can't have her sleeping on my couch." I said referring to when my half-brother stayed with me.

"Harry, you need to be careful with her." Murphy said in a solemn tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Harry, are you really that dense?" she asked almost surprised.

"I must be, because I don't have a clue of what you are talking about." I said honestly. "She's not a fallen angel. She seems to be a normal woman according to the doctors." I said justifiably.

"Harry, normal women fall in love." She said, once again someone was looking at me like I should be having an Ah Ha moment, but my brain was still in idle.

"So do normal men… What's your point?" I asked.

Murphy shook her head and smiled and then started to explain.

"Harry, I've seen how she looks at you and how she hangs on your every word. How she wants you close to her at all times. Harry, she's in Love with you and she's got it bad." Murphy said leaning back onto one elbow and chuckling because I was slow on the uptake.

"No…" I said as my brain was saying yes. "She's just scared and I'm the only person she knows, she has no memory, no sense of self and I'm the only one she knows who has any information about her. She just feels safe and comfortable with me." I rationalized.

"No Harry, she's sweet on you, in a BIG way." Murphy said, knowing that she was right and by the smirk and amusement at my discomfort, she wouldn't let up until I agreed.

"So what do I do, Murphy?" I asked like a teenager dealing with his first unwanted crush.

"You be nice to her. You don't lead her on but you are very honest and very nice, in a brother or better yet, fatherly sort of way." She said with another gleeful smirk.

"Hey, I'm not that old." I said defensively.

"I don't know, you wizards live to be ancient so for all I know, you could be thirty, sixty or a hundred and ten." Murphy snickered at my expense.

"Stop it, you know I'm not a day over ninety." I said smiling at her and finishing my bottle of ale.

"In retrospect I guess buying her panties wan't the best of ideas." I said teasingly.

"You What?" Murphy said sitting up straight in her seat, almost spilling her ale, eyes wide in shock.

"She needed clothes so Molly and I went shopping." I said defensively.

Murphy's smile widened, "So you bought her panties?" she said hooting at me. "Way to send mixed signals there lover boy. This is going to be good."

"What's that?" I asked obtusely.

"When she models them for you, dummy." Murphy said rising an eyebrow with a suggestive look on her face. That look in another place and time would have made my blood race through my body like a teenager. As it was, I just dropped my head into my hands and shook it back and forth.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"You better hope I am." She said pushing her bottle away and sitting back up. "Come on, we should go check on her, you said you left her with Molly?" she asked.

Mac looked over at me questioningly, I waved him off, Murphy and I needed to drive and two of his ales were my limit.

"Ya, she was going to give her a makeover and help her try on some clothes." I said.

"You let Molly pick her clothes? Harry, what were you thinking? Did she bring piercing needles?" she asked rubbing it in.

"Hey, I had limited resources at the time and she was willing. I supervised." I said.

Murphy rolled her eyes then pushed herself in one lithe motion out of the boot and onto her feet. I scooted to the end of the bench seat and stood up while she waited with a playful smirk on her face.

"Come on daddy Dresden." She said heading for the door.

Murphy and I rode together in her car. I noticed that she was doing the speed limit and stopping for yellow lights. I don't think she was even taking the most direct route to the hospital and that made me wonder. We rode in silence for a while then at a stop light she turned to me, brushing a golden lock out of her face to look me in the face. Her face was serious but not angry and her shoulders were a little stiff.

"Harry, you told me about Lash and I appreciate it… a lot." She started. "I know it wasn't easy for you and I respect the hell out of you for doing it." She continued a little timidly. "Now I need you to tell me about me, Harry." She finished with an effort, looking back to the red light.

"How so? What can I tell you about you that you don't already know?" I asked a little confused, this must be one of those emotional talks that you see on daytime TV shows.

"Harry, I'm asking about how you feel about me. I know I haven't said anything, but you took me off guard the other day when you kissed me." She said, noticing me start to tense up she continued, "Don't apologize for it, Harry. Just tell me why?"

"Murphy, Karin." I said, feeling my tongue and throat getting thick and my chest heavy as I looked into her face. "I'm actually glad you brought this up. I've wanted to tell you…"

As I was about to start driveling on about my feelings, something large and fast crashed into the car sending it skidding sideways across three lanes and shattering the driver's side window. As the car came to a stop blood was starting to swell from superficial cuts across Murphy's face from the flying glass. She leaned back pushing the air bag back into the dashboard as through the driver's window I saw five long silver blades fly at the car like serpents striking at prey.

"We never get a quiet moment, do we Murphy?" I asked as I pushed my anger and forced my will into my shield bracelet as I shook it free from my sleeve, calling a half globe of blue silver force to life just outside the drives door of the car.

The blades slid around the shield instead of bouncing off and buried themselves into the engine compartment and one went through the back quarter panel of Murphy's car. The car shook from the impact as Murphy pulled her wits about her along with her 45 caliber pistol kept safely under the seat for occasions like this one. The long blades of the denarians hair seemed stuck as the car rocked back and forth as she tried to free herself from the metal she had embedded her blades into.

"Now Harry!" Murphy called as I dropped the shield to just below her window as she started firing in precise three round bursts. The bullets hit the demon center mass, shoving her back as blood flew from her back as the bullets passed through as she stood there with an indignant shriek of pain and fury as her blades tore free of the car.

"Murphy!" I shouted as I pulled the shield up to cover the door and extending it to cover the roof and windshield, angling it precariously.

Murphy didn't miss a beat. She dropped the gun, grabbed the steering wheel and punched the accelerator to the floor. The car lurched and screamed but jumped to action as the car began speeding down the road, through a red light and away from the angry fallen angel that had just attacked us.

Murphy picked up the radio mounted under the dash and put it to her mouth. "Rawlings or any SI unit in the vicinity… Officer needs assistance." she said businesslike into the microphone. She gave our position and heading and from a few blocks away I heard the screech of a police siren answer her call.

Murphy slammed on the brakes and slid the car sideways so she was facing Deirdre and retrieving her hand gun. Although the demon was a good four blocks away and closing fast, Murphy opened fire and seemed to hit with all but a few rounds, causing the demon to flinch with each hit. As it neared, so did the sound of sirens.

As Deidre entered an intersection she turned to one side with a shocked shriek, as a large black and white SUV with no lights or sirens slammed into her side, sending her flying into the front of an office building across the street. Broken glass and cement fell from the wall and window the Denarian had crashed through as another three police cars pulled up from various directions. The SUV had three SWAT team members with large caliber assault rifles spring from it and take position around the hole as the fourth pulled the van to block the intersection turning on it's red and blue lights. The other police cars pulled up in a semi circle and the police kneeled behind the squad cars with shotguns leveled at the gaping hole.

"Impressive," I said hearing more sirens coming our direction from all over the city.

"I don't call for backup often and when I do, there's usually a good reason." She said with a smile.

There was the sound of tearing and crashing coming from the building, the sounds getting higher and higher as the officers guns raised to follow the sound. Finally with a loud crash parts of the roof of the building came crashing down to the street. Deidre, held herself aloft by her long silver metalic hair as she screamed down at the street below.

"Dresden, I will have you Wizard!" She screeched. "You are mine! This is not over!" She yelled then turned and flew from roof top to roof top, disappearing into the early overcast darkness.

The police watched in shock and disbelief finally lowering their weapons. Some came to check on Murphy, others began to tape off the area while others were on the radio informing dispatch that some large animal had been hit and caused property damage…

The SWAT team had been on its way back from a training exercise, most of the unit had driven themselves home while these four were going to stow their gear, when Murphy made her call. Having heard SI stories and having had their butts kicked individually and in group by Murphy, they decided to check out the action. It seems they were only slightly disappointed as they didn't get a chance to fire their weapons at the thing they refused to try to describe in a report.

The ambulance arrived with amazing speed and since we were heading to the hospital, Murphy let them give us a ride as they cleaned and bandaged our wounds. It seems she wasn't the only victim of flying glass. I hadn't noticed the oozing head wound in all the excitement. I ended up getting a white gauze turban for my troubles.

"Dresden, I don't know what it is, but these girls really have a thing for you." Murphy teased as the ambulance flew towards the hospital.


	5. Ch 5: Good to Go!

Chapter 5

Murphy and I were checked out and given a bill of clean health by the doctors and prescribed various antibiotics and pain killers and allowed to leave with the usual caveats about returning if various symptoms appear or persist. It was morning by the time they allowed us to be released.

My head was throbbing and Murphy had a slight limp from the impact as we headed up the three flights of stairs to Lash's floor. When we got there I waited as Murphy was called over by the head nurse for a quick consultation.

"Well Harry, good thing you went shopping, she's being released today. No major injuries or broken bones and her concussion going down." Murphy said, leading the way to Lash's room.

As we entered, I heard giggling and saw Lash sitting on a stool in the bathroom with Molly on her knees in front of her applying makeup. From the reflection in the mirror I could see Lash was wearing a white lace and satin bra that barely covered her shapely curves or hid much beneath the stretched satin. She had matching panties, almost covered by a white satin robe that was actually more of a blazer. Her long muscular legs were accented by the arcing waistband of the undergarments going up to her hips and dipping low in the front. Molly had helped her with her hair and was doing her makeup. Molly was painting her lips with raspberry red lipstick that shimmered and shone in the light.

The sight was more than impressive as evidenced by my frozen stare and my jaw dropping to my chest with enough force that there should have been an audible thud.

"Only concerned about her wellbeing, huh?" Murphy said with an elbow to my ribs that I was sure to feel later, seeing my reaction. "Dresden, you're a pig." She said quietly as she let the door slam behind us.

The two girls jumped at the unexpected loud noise as they were focused on the makeover. The sight of both young women jumping was enough to make closing my mouth that much harder as my tongue threatened to fall to the ground. I quickly pulled myself together, turning to face the television to clear my mind of the various Bob-like thoughts that were racing through my head at the moment. Somewhere in the back of my head I could almost hear his voice, "Boss, One's almost naked already! Go for it, and in a hospital, kinky!" The mental images of the possibilities flowed through my head a little longer than was necessary before I heard Murphy clear her throat and I was forced to shove these images back into my subconscious where I'm sure he'd be sending me dreams full of this content for weeks to come. I was kind of looking forward to it.

"Sargent Murphy!" Molly exclaimed turning as she finished the last touches on Lash. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said smiling.

"I bumped into Harry at Mac's." she said with a smirk.

"See Lash, I told you he'd get beat up." She said pointing to me in my gauze headband, showing a little blood around my temple.

"Harry, what happened?" Lash asked turning away from the mirror to face me.

As she faced me the magic that Molly had worked with fabrics, textures and over the counter cosmetics was impressive, she almost seemed to have a glow about her like in the old 50s movies when they zoomed into the starlets face. Lash was beautiful, she was always extremely attractive but now, she was a vision of beauty even more so than she had ever been when she appeared to me in my head. I had to consciously work to keep my mouth closed and thoughts clear.

"It was just a minor car accident, Murphy was driving." I said, giving murphy an accusatory tone.

"He'll survive," Murphy said with a flat look on her face, as Lash stood the strappy heels she was wearing brought her to about six feet tall, all long slender curves and flowing satin. Her hair hanging past her shoulders in light curls shimmered in the light. Murphy folded her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked as lash walked out of the bathroom.

"Typical male reaction, you're such a pig!" Murphy said under her breath, covering her mouth with one hand.

"They took out the IV a while ago Harry. They said she could get out of bed if she wanted to." Molly said defensively, then she smiled with pride holding her hands out towards Lash, "What do you think?" she asked.

Murphy coughed and I smiled. "Well done grasshopper."

"You like how I look?" Lash said inquisitively with a reserved smile on her face, turning a slow circle.

"Um, I Love what you did with your… hair." I said as my mind filled in various other blanks at the end of that sentence.

"You should finish getting dressed miss." Murphy said. "You are scheduled to be released in a few hours and you can't leave the hospital in your underwear. It would be_ indecent_!" Murphy finished turning to me.

"Oh, right!" Molly said, smiling at me. "I've got just the thing."

"Hey, Harry, why don't you go call a cab. So the young lady can change…" Murphy said pointedly, pushing my shoulder to turn me to face the door.

I reluctantly left and headed for the door. "I'll meet you ladies," I stressed the last word looking at Murphy, "in the lobby when you're ready." I said making a hasty exit, before another elbow or maybe foot could land on my ribs.

As I came into the lobby I remembered that I didn't have the cash on hand for a cab ride, then something occurred to me. I headed over to the pay phones and made my call. After explaining the situation, it took all of twenty minutes for the blue urban assault vehicle to arrive, driven by Charity Carpenter. Since Molly and Lash needed to go to her house and the van would easily fit us all it seemed like the smart choice.

I walked over to the van and explained that Lash had to be signed out and that they should be down shortly.

Then, the doors to the hospital lobby slid open and Lash came walking out, still wearing the heels but now she had on a white dress with only straps for shoulders. The bodice was gathered and gold cords laced down to her waist, her skirt was light and flowing down to a few inches above her knees. As she walked her hair bounced and she exuded confidence and joy, her hips swung just enough to be noticed as she walked out into the bright sunlight with a bounce in her step. She looked like a commercial, hair glinting in the sun, light pink nails running through her hair as Murphy and Molly came behind carrying boxes and bags and a folder full of papers.

"Over here," I waved as they came out into the cool bright morning.

"That's her?" Charity asked with both shock and surprise in her voice and on her face as she opened the back hatch on the van, waiting for my angel and her entourage to arrive. "She's not what I had expected." Charity said quietly seemingly impressed. I stayed conspicuously silent as the women walked the rest of the way over to the van.

Murphy shoved an armful of paperwork and clothes into my chest and turned with a grimace to climb into the front passenger seat. Lash and Molly were laughing and chatting as they made it to the back of the van arranging the bags by some order that only they seemed to understand. Charity stood by studiously as the last of the bags and clothes were packed and then extended her hand to Lash.

"Hello, I'm Charity Carpenter, Molly's mother." Charity said in a friendly voice with a smile.

Lash took her hand and they exchanged a firm handshake.

"I'm Lash," she said with a pretty smile, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight, "It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter has been a great help and very kind to me. I don't know how to thank you, but I am very grateful for your assistance." Lash said almost formally with a nod toward Molly.

"It's no bother dear, Harry explained what's happened and we're glad to help." Charity said with an impressed smile. With that we all piled into the van, Molly and Lash took the bench behind Charity and Murphy and I slid onto the larger bench seat in the very back and stretched out as the van pulled into the early morning.

I woke up when the van came to a lurching stop in front of Mac's pub. Murphy and I got out saying our goodbyes and wandered over to the Blue Beetle. After a few minutes the car coughed and sputtered to life with a loud backfire that sent a puff of black smoke into the air as we pulled out of the parking spot.

"So what are the odds that Deidre shows up the same week that Lash comes to Chicago?" Murphy asked in a speculative manner.

"I was thinking the same thing Murph. They could be after her having a shade take up the coin of the angel it was part of could have some interesting benefits I would think." I said running possible scenarios through my head.

"Deidre said she wanted you, specifically." Murphy said discounting my theory.

"Maybe it's just payback for what I did to her father?" I said.

"Maybe," Murphy said with a scowl, "but you have to admit the timing is awful curious."

I grunted in agreement.

We drove in silence most of the way back to Murphy's house. She was going to change and take her Harley back the police station. Murphy had a lot of paperwork to fill out for last night's incident and calls to make to the insurance company. I know act of God is hard to cover, so how does act of Demon/fallen angel rate in the insurance world. I suppose she could call it a hit and run and it'd be the truth.

The beetle died with a rattle and a clank in the gravel parking area at my apartment. I was going to need to take it in to Mike for a look soon. It had gone three months without a breakdown and that was almost a record.

I crawled out of the car with various aches and pains from the night before including a dull headache. I released my wards as Mister slammed into my legs, his usual salutation as he rubbed against my legs, slowly circling until I unlocked my multiple deadbolts and the door swung open and he could disappear into the cave like apartment I called home.

Mouse was standing at the ready in the doorway with an urgent look on his face so I grabbed his leash and we went for a walk. I stood in the back yard holding his leash, unattached to his collar as he wandered the area. My mind was rewinding and replaying the events of the last few days, trying to make sense of everything and to see if there was a pattern or something I had missed.

Mouse nuzzled my hand after he had finished sniffing and such. We went back into the house, locking the doors and raising my wards before turning to my icebox to find something to eat. I filled one bowl with Friskies and another with kibble and filled two large water bowls for my pets, then went into my living room to relax.

I sat eating a ham sandwich with a bag of chips and a coke while my mind continued to search for something that I may have missed about the events of the last few days. There had to be a connection somewhere that I wasn't seeing or the appearance of Lash and a Denarian in my town in the same week may have been just a coincidence. Somehow that just didn't seem likely.

I set the plate on the coffee table with the chips and coke and stretched out on my sofa, tired and achy. My thoughts became more and more disjointed as my breathing became deeper and deeper.

I found myself at the Carpenters again. I was standing at the grill, flipping burgers and hotdogs for the kids as Murphy and Charity were talking at the picnic table, laughing and setting out the other food items for the feast.

"Master?" came the familiar voice in my head.

"Lash? What are you doing here, you've been gone for so long." I thought in reply.

"I'm back master, and we need to talk." She said urgently.

"Right now?" I thought looking around to see if anyone had noticed my surprised response. Everyone was going about their own business and seemingly ignoring me.

"Meet me in the house, upstairs second door on the right." She said urgently.

I knew that room, it was Mollys. I wondered why she needed me and why there, but she sounded like it was important and I had learned not to take her lightly.

"I need to go inside for a bit, can you watch the grill for me?" I asked Michaels oldest son, he was about nineteen now and had a hard grown five o'clock shadow on his face that probably took him a few days to muster.

"Sure Harry." He said, taking the spatula from my hand as I made my way into the Carpenter house.

The house was cool inside and quiet as all its occupants were outside enjoying the bright summer day. I made my way upstairs quickly and found my way to the room she had specified. As I entered, the room was dimly lit as the drapes and blinds were closed. I closed the door behind me as my vision adjusted from the bright sunshine outside.

Lash stood in the middle of the room, next to Molly's bed wearing the same robe and high heels as she had earlier today, the robe pulled tightly closed and tied.

"Over here Harry." She said sitting on the bed with a serious look on her face, the robe sliding up her thigh and exposing her flesh tanned toned legs. I moved to the bed and sat down, a little hesitant.

"Lash, what's going on? Why did you call me here?" I asked.

"There's something you need to know." She said her blue eyes flashing and boring into my chest.

"Hells bells, Lash. What's going on?" I asked.

In answer to my question, she pulled the sash off her robe and slid it off her shoulders to fall to the bed, making it very clear that the only other piece of clothing she wore was her high heeled shoes. As she lifter her arms from the sleeves of the satin robe, she pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around me.

I could feel her breath on my neck and my body reacted in a strong and virile manner. As she ran her hands over my back and through my hair she kissed my neck and leaned into me, pushing me back onto the bed, her warm and soft body pressing into mine as she moved to straddle my hips. Her warm lips found my mouth and pressed gently, and then more firmly, wanting and her mouth opened slightly as she pulled her head back slightly.

"I want to conceive Harry. I want to bear your seed." She said purring softly her lips still on mine, I didn't resist as she leaned forward to kiss me again.

This time I kissed back, deeply, running my fingers through her long silky hair and slid my hand to the small of her back and pressed gently to feel her skin against mine. I felt barriers drop and rationalizations melt away in my head as her warm breath flowed against my skin as our lips met, feeling the passion and tension building in my body as I held her close. I could feel her warmth and body pressing against mine through my t-shirt and cut off jeans. She purred as she kissed me again passionately and began to grind her hips against mine.

I awoke with a start as someone knocked on my door. I stood up stiffly and made my way to the door. I peeked through the peep hole and found my half-brother standing on the other side.

"Harry, Hello?" he called knowing I was home.

I unlocked the three deadbolts and pulled the two rods from the floor and ceiling respectively and swung the door open groggily, my head still spinning from the dream.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, his black hair cascading down over his shoulders, his white leather jacket and pants shining in the sunlight, he just looked too damned perky with that smile on his face. My first instinct was to slam the door on him, but he did come all the way over and these days he didn't do that too often so I waved him inside.

"Nice door, Harry." He said admiring the craftsmanship and multiple locks and security features. "Did Michael do that?" he asked impressed.

I wanted to protest but didn't really have the energy, "Ya, his guys do good work." I said, stumbling back into the living room.

"So what brings you by unannounced?" I said stressing the last word.

"Oh come on Harry, it's not like you have a girl hiding in the bedroom." He said with a smirk, turning to a smile, "Is it?" he asked.

"No, but most people call first." I snapped. "What's up?" I asked more civilly after a swig off my coke.

"Big shindig going on this Saturday night." He said leaning against the back of the couch. "Laura and I are opening a joint venture, it's a night club called, wait for it, White Lace." He said with a grin.

"A lesbian joint" I asked shaking my head.

"No! It's a trendy new night club with two dance floors a D.J. four bars, sitting areas and everything." He said beaming. "Harry, you'll love it and I want you there opening night." He said smiling.

"How'd Marcone take it when he heard you were opening a club?" I asked dourly.

"Marcone? He didn't mind, in fact he's setting us up with our liquor supplier and loaning us some girls from his fitness club for wait staff till we finish hiring." He said with a smirk.

"It's not like Johnny to be so giving." I said giving him a skeptical look.

"Laura dealt with Marcone, I worked on the design and hiring." He said obviously proud of himself.

"So what do you say, two brothers out on the town at the newest, hottest, most exclusive club in town." He said. "This may be your only chance to get in as I'm not sure I can get you on the VIP list, we're trying to keep it short." He said with a smile.

"I'll pass." I said rubbing my head.

"Hey, what happened to you? Also what's with you sleeping during the day, that isn't like you." He said just now noticing the bandages and sleepy look in my eyes.

"Long story, Murphy and I were jumped by Deidre last night on our way to go visit Lash in the hospital." I groaned noticing my coke was empty.

"Wait, Lash… Lasciel? The demon who tried to turn you into a monster for two years, she's in the hospital?" He asked incredulously.

"Long story, Not the fallen angel, her alter ego that lived in my head somehow got an honest to God flesh body, and a very nice one at that. She turned up in Cook County Hospital with nothing but my business card. She has no memories of anything but a vague feeling that she knows me." I said.

"So why were you attacked?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said getting up to grab another coke.

"How did she get a body?" He asked.

"I don't know," I growled opening my icebox and grabbing another cold beverage and tossing one to my brother.

"How did she get to Chicago?" he asked.

"Thomas, I honestly have no idea. She turned up and now she's staying at the Carpenters." I said plopping down into the couch.

"Wow, that must be really strange for you, Harry. To have her pop out of your head and into real life. How are you doing with all this?" he asked seemingly genuinely concerned.

"I'm holding up okay." I said rolling the cold can over my forehead slowly.

"You're not looking that hot." He sad skeptically.

"Thanks." I said with a slight snarl.

"So you said she's hot?" he asked with a lascivious look on his face. The image of her sitting in the hospital with the heels and satin lace undergarments popped into my head and my mouth replied before my brain could filter it.

"Very hot!" I said, before I could close my mouth.

"Harry, you like her don't you?" my brother asked, his eyes widening.

"Well, um… I do care, but.." I started.

"Don't give me that whole, I'm responsible for her and only looking out for her, martyr bullshit. I can tell by the look in your eyes, you really like her." He said, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Let's not make this about me." I said getting uncomfortable and angry.

"C'mon Harry! There's nothing wrong with liking a woman! Hell the species existence depends on it." He laughed at me. "If you like her, then you should simply let yourself be happy!"

"It's complicated." I said.

"The hell it is. Murphy will _never_ come around and you can't keep holding out for her Harry. I like her as much as anyone, she's a great person, but she's been beaten up pretty hard in the Love department. You need someone with a little less baggage. Someone who will take care of you and tell you when you're being an ass, which would be quite often I'm sure." He said smiling broadly.

He pushed an embossed invitation into my hands and patted me on the head.

"Here's your invitation, Harry Dresden +1, bring Lash, it will be fun!" he said. "She probably hadn't been out in ages. It'll do you both a world of good. Oh and here." He said sliding a white business card, embossed with a lacy border, "Thomas Raith" it said in large bold letters, "Proprietor" read the smaller letters under his name.

"My new cell number is on the back. I've told Laura you'd be there, so don't let me down." He said with a smile as he headed for the door.

"My little brothers in Love… Who thought I'd live to see the day," he said closing the door behind him.

"Who knows, maybe I will show up." I said thinking how long it's been since I had a night out and wondering who I would have with me as my +1. I had to admit that Thomas, for once, was making a lot of sense. Still I had to wonder, what was Murphy getting at in the car?

I heard the expensive sports car roar to life then, the gravel hitting my new door as Thomas's car screeched into the street and zoomed away.


	6. Ch 6: Winds of change

Chapter 6

Still thinking about what Thomas said and the warm sensation I was still feeling from the dream as I headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Not having a water heater can be a real pain, especially in the colder months in Chicago, but today I was glad for it as I stood feeling the cold water running over my body. It washed way the sleep and cobwebs from my brain as well as any impure thoughts that may have been lurking around.

After my shower I, replaced the bandages on my head as it was still oozing and pulled on a robe. Then I moved the rugs that covered a trap door to my lab, dropping the extendable stairs down into the darkness. _Flicumbicus_, I said once down the stairs and half a dozen candles jumped to life in their holders.

I rummaged through my things and on a side table I setup my potion making equipment and started looking through my ingredients absent mindedly trying to think of a potion I could brew to occupy my mind and time.

"Harry?" Bob said as the eye socket in the skull on the shelf behind me began to glow a brilliant orange.

"Ya Bob, what do you need?" I said offhandedly.

"What happened to you?" He asked sounding concerned.

"It was just a little car accident, nothing to be worried about." I said pulling my home made bandage job a little tighter around my head.

"That's not what I'm talking about, it's your aura, and it looks all mixed up." he said sounding a little confused. "Like a melted box of Neapolitan ice-cream got put on a merry-go-round." He said.

"It's been a long few days Bob." I replied irritably.

"No, not fatigue, pain, anger or sickness… If I didn't know better Harry, I'd think you were …" he said analyzing as he went.

"Do NOT finish that sentence Bob! I don't want to hear it, and for the record, no I'm not." I said with a growl in my voice.

"There's the anger. Boss, you can deny it all you want but you're aura never lies." Bob said smoothly. "So who's the lucky girl?" he continued.

"Bob, I really don't want to talk about it." I snapped.

"Is it Murphy? She's cute and so full of energy and I bet she's really flexible." He prattled on.

"Bob, do not talk about Murphy like that!" I snarled.

"Ah then it is Murphy!" he said triumphantly.

"Look Bob. Murphy and I are and always will be **friends**. We need to depend on each other and we can't let an emotional relationship jeopardize that." I said firmly.

"Then who?" he asked with a huff.

"I don't know Bob, you're the one with all the answers why don't you tell me?" I said snarking at him.

"Well, if you're going to be that way about it." He said indignantly.

"Bob…" I said taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry. It's been a long and complicated week." I said, finding myself apologizing again for my mouth running amok.

"Well, fine. Apology accepted." He said in a cool tone. "So what's been going on this week boss, you've been conspicuously absent most of the time."

"I've been at the hospital with Lash." I said.

"Excuse me? Did I miss something?" he asked his eyes glowing wide and bright. "You said Lash, as in the demon/fallen angel thing that tried to seduce you? Lived in your head for years, that Lash?" he said almost gleefully.

"Yes her. She has a body now and is now safely at the Carpenters." I said.

"Okay, now give me the details Harry. Something here sounds a little fishy to me." He said his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I've heard that a lot this week," I said as I started to recount the events of this week and answer most of Bob's questions and as an afterthought dropped the Victoria's Secret catalog on the shelf next to him much to his delight.

"Well Michael had it pretty much right about humans being the only beings with a soul, body and intelligence, if you'd call it that." He said in his typical superior manner. "If the big guy decided to drop her here as a mortal, she may be on her way to getting a green card for heaven." Bob said.

"It's the amnesia that throws me Bob. Why doesn't she remember anything?" I asked.

"Well let's see. First, she's Lash not Laciel, maybe he doesn't want her to remember _her _past deeds to give Lash an even chance at a fresh start. Second, she just got her body and was immediately hit by a van, maybe she had her memories and it's the temporary kind of amnesia that they get all the time on the soaps?" He finished. "Of course she may be blocking them out subconsciously, or maybe she just hasn't had a reason or need to remember anything. Give it some time Harry, maybe they will come back, maybe they won't. The question is does it really matter?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well, her past is pretty much a moot point now. It's what happens from here that's important. It seems she may not be the only one given a second chance here Harry." Bob said finishing my thought for me.

"Thanks Bob, I appreciate your help on this." I said lighting my Bunsen burner.

"Harry, there's something else you should think about." Bob said timidly.

"This isn't going to make me want to throw you across the room is it Bob?" I asked with a smirk.

"No. Since Lash's soul is presumably a fully grown part of what you gave her, she may have some things in common with you." He said.

"Like what?" I asked wondering about the dream. It was very vivid and seemed almost real.

"Like you're a wizard…" he said this time giving me an Ah ha moment.

"She may have similar powers?" I asked. "I didn't feel any when she hugged me." I said not thinking.

"A hug, you sly dog." He said, "If she is, it's possible that since she was sedated almost immediately after she got here that she hasn't had time to store up enough power for you to feel it. Then there's the soul fire thing, she may have that too." He said speculating. "This is sort of uncharted territory, but it wouldn't surprise me if she did." He finished.

I thought about that for a moment. It was true, I wasn't looking for any magic when we hugged, I felt a tingle but don't think that was anything arcane. I'd have to look into this next time I saw her. Hells bells I may have two apprentices on my hands.

"Bob, since she has a part of my soul, is it possible that she could still get into my head that way?" I asked.

"Not likely, but who knows." He said. "More likely it would be something on a subconscious level if at all." He said. "Then again, you do have that communication thing with Elaine. I suppose something like that could happen naturally with you two. Sort of like how twins can tell when the other is hurt, only being wizards it would be more pronounced, in theory." He said.

Great so now I'm not safe in my dreams either. Then again, if it was only subconscious…

"Can I shut her out? I mean if that were the case, how would I go about keeping her out of my head or dreams?" I asked.

"You could beef up your psychic attack wards to block it out or you could use a talisman crafted to shield your mind or use a sleeping potion so you don't dream, there are lots things you could do." He offered in rapid fire order.

I spent the rest of the afternoon working with Bob on a new ward to shield me from unwanted psychic communication as well as enhancing the safeguards from psychic attack, and then implementing these changes. It was about six o'clock when I was finished and mopped the various circles and writing off the floor from casting the new wards. Then loaded up the fireplace and started a bright fire to warm the place up then changed into my jeans and a sweater and sat on the couch petting mouse while sifting through my mail.

The phone rang next to me. I lifted the receiver and could hear the static blaring from the ear piece before I got it near my ear.

"Harry!" the voice came broken through the static. "This crackle Molly Hiss/crackle need you hiss pop hiss here now." Then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and grabbed my duster, staff and blasting rod then Mouse and I headed out the door at a sprint.

I would say I raced over, but six o'clock on a Wednesday in Chicago means rush hour. I sputtered through stop and go traffic until I got to a place where I could start to take side streets to get a faster and more direct route to the Carpenters. It took me about an hour to get there not counting the swearing and hand gestures I traded with my wonderful fellow motorists.

I as I neared the house I started to extend my magical senses to see if I could feel something in the twilight that I couldn't see. As I parked by the curb in front of the white picket fence that surrounded the Carpenters home I could not sense anything creepy or evil and there was no obvious sign of mayhem or conflict so I turned off the car and made sure to bring my rod and staff just in case. Mouse trotted along at my side as we walked up to the doorway. I knocked firmly on the door and it was immediately answered by Charity with a scowl on her face and her free hand on her hip, tapping her foot expectantly. I don't know what I'd done, but I was about to find out.

"Come in Harry," Charity said cooly.

As I came into the house, the front room looked like a tornado had gone through it. Pictures were askew on the wall and others on the floor. Papers, magazines, books, cushions and such were strewn about the room in a random fashion. This is not how Charity Carpenter keeps house, although it may not be spotless, it is always clean and in order. This chaos would seem to be the cause for her concern.

"Wow, what happened here?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It seems a wizard decided to try a wind spell in the house, the kitchen doesn't look any better than this room." She said her face turning red.

"You're not telling me that Molly did this?" I said feeling fairly impressed. Molly's magic is all about sensitive magic, not brute force like mine. The gale that tore this room and the next apart was actually fairly impressive. I was shocked that Molly could pull something like that off, I knew she practiced, but Wow!

"It wasn't Molly." She said giving me an expectant look.

"Just tell me, I'm too tired for guessing games." I said shaking my head, a slight impressed smile still lingering on my face.

"It was LASH!" she said, glaring at me. "Why didn't you bother to tell us she was a wizard? It's the sort of thing a person likes to know when they take them into their homes." Charity blurted out sternly.

"I had no idea." I said honestly, shaking my head.

From what Charity told me, Molly and Lash were talking and it came out that Molly was training to be a wizard. Lash didn't believe her and asked her to show her something. So Molly took her to the back yard with her staff and conjured up a stiff breeze then some illusions to prove her point. As they walked in Lash was lost in thought and imitated Molly's word and hand gesture and caused a gale force wind to rip through the house, as it frightened her the wind got stronger, until she finally covered her face and dropped to the ground crying. Molly called me then took Lash upstairs to calm her.

"So this was an accident?" is said whistling with admiration.

Charity gave me a cold stare and was not impressed.

"Harry, I don't mind helping you out and she seems like a sweet girl, but she's dangerous. I'm really sorry to have to say this, but with the little ones I can't have her here if she can't control her magic, someone will get hurt." She said softening a little but still holding the bottom line.

"Charity, I completely understand." I said sheepishly. "I don't blame you, had I known I'd have tried to find another place for her to go." I said honestly.

"Where is she going to go Harry?" Molly cried hysterically from where she sat on the top step of the stairs. "Don't blame her! It was my fault, I shouldn't have shown her anything, and she didn't hurt anyone." She finished with tears mixed with eye liner running down her face.

"She's not in trouble." I said, then glancing at Charity, "Well she hasn't broken any laws." I said firmly. Being a warden it's my job to take those wizards who are running amok and deliver them to the White Council. However since no laws were broken, they didn't need to know about Lash, for now.

"She will stay with me until we can figure out something permanent." I said trying to calm Molly, but somehow it seemed to start a new set of tears.

Molly was sobbing quietly as I went up the stairs, her hair and hands covering her face. I sat on the step next to her and put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She turned to me wrapping her arms around my neck and burring her face in my shoulder as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I screwed up." She said.

"It's not your fault, grasshopper. I didn't know she had the gift and didn't even suspect it until tonight." I said quietly in her ear. Her hug tightened and I could feel the warmth of her body pressing close to mine as her sobs rippled through her body.

"Molly, it's going to be okay. I promise." I said moving her back and lifting her chin with my finger. Her bloodshot eyes smiled at me reluctantly for a moment, then she hugged me again, her wet cheek against mine. She held me tight for a moment then let go and leaned back. She wiped her tears off my face with a soft self-conscious chuckle.

"I'm being silly, boss. I'm sorry." She said pulling her hair out of her face.

"You're not silly. Don't worry, it'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"Okay…" she said giving me a long look that made me a little uncomfortable.

"Ok." I said, then pulled myself up by the bannister on the wall.

I headed down the hall to the second door on the right and knocked lightly.

"Come in." Lash's voice came meekly through the door.

I walked into the room and recognized it immediately as the room from my dream, with the exception of a few new items lying on the floor. Lash sat on the bed in the dress she left the hospital in. Her hands were folded in her lap and she too looked like she had been crying, but somehow it was endearing on her.

"Lash, are you okay?" I asked as I came into the room.

"No Harry. I don't think I am." She said lifting a hand to wipe her cheek as a new tear was streaking towards her chin.

"Lash, I heard about what happened and I think I can explain." I said gently as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Harry, I remember you." She said with a weak smile and another tear.

"What do you remember?" I asked gently, not knowing what would come next.

"Harry, when I saw Molly do the wind spell, I knew she had something wrong. How she released the spell, she wasn't focused properly and I didn't know how I knew it but I knew I was right." She said pushing a strand of hair from her face over her shoulder. "I kept thinking about it and what I knew about the spell and accidently cast it no our way back to her room." She said with a shudder.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Well when I cast the spell it was familiar and that brought up other memories of when I saw you cast this spell and what it felt like, then I remembered watching you cast other spells and how they felt, then a flood of memories came back to me. That's why I lost control of the spell." She said through her sobs.

"I remembered being with you but not being there and the more I thought about it the more I remembered…" her voice trailed off as she dropped her head in shame and sorrow, "I remembered that I tried to destroy you. I tried to tempt you into taking Laciel's coin, I remembered what I was." She finished and began to sob.

"Hey, you are _NOT_ Lasciel. Don't you _dare_ think that for one minute! You are not a shade and you're not a fallen angel. You're a human and obviously a wizard of no small gift." I said firmly with proud overtones in it.

"You are a Very, Very special person Lash." I said lowering my voice and kneeling in front of her. "You have a chance at a life here! One that's all your own, you get to make the choices to make your life however you want it. _YOU_ have the choice to be who _YOU_ want to be. From what I've seen so far, you're nothing like the fallen one and that's probably why you were given the chance to be here." I said feeling every word.

"Do you really believe that Harry?" she asked in a childlike voice.

"Lash, you know me better than anyone else could, do you think I'm lying?" I asked honestly, pushing her hair out of her pretty face.

"I believe you Harry, but after what I tried to do to you, how can you and Michael stand to be in the same room with me? I was a monster." She said giving me a look that was fearful and confused at the same time.

"Michael says where there's life, there's hope for redemption." I said smiling patiently. "I believe that since you used your free will to save me at the cost of yourself, that you showed what it takes to be redeemed. What greater gift than to give your life for another?" I asked.

Lash smiled and blushed a little, "That's not how the passage reads." She said softly. "But I see what you're saying."

About this time Mouse popped his head into the room and walked over to Lash and put a paw in her lap and laid his head down on it, looking up at her with a doggy smile. Lash's eye's widened and she hugged the dog around the neck and began to scratch him behind the ears briskly. Not stopping with the scratches Lash looked at me with joy shining from her face.

"I've always wanted to do that!" she said with a laugh as the last tear fell from her cheek. "I've seen you do it and felt it through your fingers, but it's different. These are MY feelings in MY body! It's very liberating but still, sort of lonely." She said with a distant look in her eyes, then she turned back to Mouse and burying her face in his fur with a squeal.


	7. Just another night

"Angels among us"

Chapter 7

I left Mouse with Lash as they seemed to be enjoying each other's company and I went down to talk to Charity. Charity and Molly were cleaning the last of the carnage from the living room as I came down the stairs. Michael was just coming in and gave me a long look after glancing at Molly and Charity hard at work.

Michael, Molly, Charity and I gathered around the kitchen table and I explained what had happened as Lash had explained it to me while we sipped coffee.

"So you're saying that watching me do magic triggered her memories?" Molly asked wide eyed.

"That's pretty much what she said, grasshopper." I replied over a hot steaming cup of heaven.

"Harry, Mom, I'm sooo sorry!" Molly said.

"It's not your fault honey," Charity said kindly to her daughter, then turning a scowl to me, "Somebody could have warned us that something like this could have happened. It's a wonder nobody got hurt!" she finished giving a pleading look to Michael.

"I had no idea she'd have wizard powers or I would have found some place else for her to stay." I said honestly to everyone at the table. "AND" I said, looking first at Charity, then at Molly, "your mother's right, there's no way you could have known, but still we talked about doing magic in front of regulars." I said a little firmly at the end.

"Molly, honey, I'm sure you had the best of intentions." Michael said to his daughter softly. "I'm equally sure that Harry was ignorant of the fact that the girl had any powers as I know he wouldn't put anyone in this house, except himself in harm's way." He finished looking at Charity.

"I'm not so sure about that!" she said giving Michael a pointed look then looking to his cane.

"Charity, Harry has been our friend for many years. Granted I got hurt on a mission, but it was bound to happen eventually and he has saved my life more than once, so you can't hold this against him. Anyway I agreed to go so if anyone is to take blame for my injuries, it's me." He said with a stubborn smile at his wife, and then he gently took her hand in his and continued. "Furthermore, since my retirement, it's given me a chance to be home full time with you and the kids and to build my business so you can have the things I've wanted to give you for some time." He said kissing her hands lightly. "I can't say it's worked out all that badly." He said with a smile. At this Charity's face softened, tears and caring welling up in her eyes as she looked lovingly at her husband.

"Mom," Molly said quietly, "The fact is, that if Harry hadn't been here to save little Harry, he could be possessed by the very being given a chance at salvation." She said with a smile. Technically Lash is a copy of the Denarian, but I didn't want to spoil the moment by splitting hairs.

"All the same, I believe it would be best for all concerned if she came to stay with me, at least for a while. Her memories may not all be back and she is adjusting to having a body of her own. This may take some time until she's comfortable in her own skin and has her head on straight." I said intelligently. Michael gave me a smile and Charity seemed to breathe easier. Molly looked a little concerned.

"Boss, if she's not stable, is it safe for you?" she asked.

"I think I'm the best equipped to help her out for now and I have the least stuff to get damaged if she loses control of a spell again." I said with a smile.

"One thing I am a little concerned with is the fact that she has her own body for the first time. I was wondering if maybe Charity and or Molly could, um, take her shopping and maybe have the being a girl talk with her?" I asked sheepishly.

Michael gave me a knowing look then Charity gave me a similar if not patronizing look that implied MEN!

"That shouldn't be a problem Harry." Charity finally said at last, reluctantly.

"Great, Molly can you help her gather her things? Then we can get out of your hair." I said.

Charity thought for a moment as I rose from the table, setting my coffee cup down, then said, "Harry, I was about to serve dinner when this happened and we haven't eaten yet. Since you are both here, why don't you at least have a bite before you go?" she asked kindly, offering an olive branch.

I did the math quickly in my head and tonight was chicken pot pie night, one of the best nights of the week at the Carpenters, gastronomically speaking. I heartily agreed and helped finish cleaning up the kitchen, sweeping and clearing then setting the table. As I was setting the last of the flatware down on the table, Molly and Lash came downstairs with a pull along suitcase. Both wore smiles as they chatted. They had washed their faces and touched up their makeup. By the blue eyeliner Lash was wearing I assumed that Molly was helping her with the finer points of being female in the 21st century.

The seats at the table quickly filed in as dinner was served. I sat next to little Harry and Michael and Lash sat safely between Charity and Molly as the food was passed around the table. Lash made inquiries as the food was passed in front of her plate, what's this, how do you make that and so on.

Lash ate with vigor and few table manners as she savored each large mouthful of food, then started mixing foods in her mouth, eliciting grunts and moans of delight.

"I've never had food like this!" she said blissfully, through a mouthful of roasted potatoes and chicken pot pie.

"You've never had chicken and potatoes dear?" Charity asked?

"Well, yes and no. Each host has had their own preferences, tastes and expectations as to what their food should taste like and that biased my experience. I've never actually tasted food like this, for myself with no expectations or bias to cloud the experience." She said gulping her milk, leaving a milk moustache on her wide smiling face. "Feeling the texture on my tongue and the roof of my mouth, how it feels to swallow. It's truly extraordinary!" she finished.

"You've never swallowed your food?" One of the smaller children asked perplexed and was abruptly told to eat their dinner and the topic quickly changed to the weather forecast for the coming weekend.

Eventually when everyone was finished, the table was cleared and the dishes washed. Children were hugged and kissed then sent off to brush their teeth and change for bed as we said our goodbyes. Then Molly and Michael walked Lash and I to my car.

"Lash, call me tomorrow, promise!" Molly said eagerly.

"I will call you. I have the number in my shoulder bag." Lash said patting her purse.

"Harry, if you need anything, you know we're just a phone call away." Michael said shaking my hand.

"Thanks Michael, I'm sorry about the mess." I said returning his grip.

"Water under the bridge." He said smiling. "It's good to see you again Miss Lash." He said with a kind smile.

"I am very sorry for the disturbance and any fear or problems I may have caused." She said looking a little sheepish but genuine.

"You can't cry over spilt milk, no real harm was done. Don't give it another thought." He said kindly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, dinner was extraordinary please thank your wife for me!" she said to Michael and Molly as she held the door open for Mouse to squeeze into the back seat and settle in as the shock absorbers stopped bouncing. Then she got in herself, Michael closing her door for her.

"Be sure to wear your seatbelt." Michael said giving me a wry smile as he stepped back to the sidewalk and put his arm around his oldest child.

"I'll talk to you soon!" I said sliding behind the wheel and giving them a wave.

The beetle struggled harder than usual to start then backfired twice as we pulled away from the, once again peaceful, Carpenter abode.

Our stomachs full and the night dark and chilly, we drove in a comfortable silence as we headed back towards my apartment. It was a little after ten and the roads were mostly deserted as we drove through a business district a mile or so from my boarding house when Mouse let out a low but visceral growl.

"What is it boy?" I asked as I quickly looked around just in time to see two long thin, silver blades flash in the streetlight and slash both drivers' side tires, sending the car into an awkward skid.

I brought the car to a stop half on the sidewalk on the wrong side of the street. Lash and I both turned and our hands locked onto the staff at the same time.

"May I?" she asked with a submissive smile.

"Be my guest." I said grabbing my blasting rod instead as we both piled out of the car. Mouse lumbered out on my side and I shook my shield bracelet free looking for our attacker. Lash simply vanished, once out of the car.

"This should be interesting…" I said looking at the empty space where Lash had just stood.

"Deidre!" I shouted, "Let's talk about this…" I yelled into the night calling up a half dome shield over Mouse and myself.

Four silvery blades crashed into the top of my shield with enough force to buckle my knees and make the bracelet heat up a little. I pushed more energy into the shield as I moved towards the center of the street. There I saw Deidre in her demon form, both sets of eyes glaring at me full of hate and venom. She stood on the top of an older thee story, squat, brick office building.

"There is nothing to discuss, wizard. For the indignities you have wrought upon my father, you shall die!" she spat.

"Ya, okay, but this really isn't a good time. You see I have something I really need to do tonight. How does Tuesday work for you?" I asked.

"DIE!" she screamed as she stepped off edge of the building, free falling towards me with dozens of the silver blades shooting past her towards yours truly. My shield spell was good, I could stop bullets and most attacks, but I wasn't sure how many attacks like this I was going to be able to repel before it reached its limits.

"Use your force spell." A quiet soft voice came from over my shoulder.

So I lifted my blasting rod and pointed it center mass at the demon child hurtling towards me.

Forzare! I shouted, pouring my strength and anger into the rod and released it as the tip glowing bright silver. The spell shot towards the demon like a lance, thin and compact, the force hit her in the chest throwing her up a little and hurled her into the building, through the wall as if it were made of Styrofoam. Dust and debris fell from the gaping hole in the building as an inhuman scream of rage and hate erupted from the building.

The wall around the hole blew outwards, sending bricks and concrete raining into the street as the tentacle like blades emerged from the, now much larger, hole in the building. Three of the blades sunk into the wall above and below the hole as Deidre emerged. She immediately flung six blades towards me and others down onto the sidewalk as she attacked.

She lowered herself to the ground as the blades sprung from her head like serpents from Medusa and they struck and slashed at my shields, cutting gashes in the side of my car as they bounced off.

"Want to make this personal HUH?" I screamed.

"Not fire, not fire!" came the voice from over my shoulder. As I felt power well up inside my shield the pressure pushing against my skin as it built. "Force, not fire!" Lash said.

Hells bells, who's doing the fighting here. I thought to myself as I acquiesced to the voice over my shoulder.

Forzare! I shouted again this time aiming between her four eyes, dumping my rage and anger at seeing my car sliced up like a sausage and stars and stones, I just bought those tires!

Deidre jerked to one side, the blow just missing her cheek, hitting the blades on one side of her head, sending a number the silver blades of her hair flailing back behind her, slicing through the street lamp like a hot knife through butter and burying a number of blades into the building.

"Two steps left and then fire and hit her hard!" Lash whispered.

I took two steps to my left and started to pull in the energy around me and focused and funneled it into my rod, shaping it with my will and forcing it to life with my rage, Feugo! I shouted as a quarter sized beam of reddish orange light erupted from my rod, hitting Deidre in the chest shoving her back hard.

She shrieked as the intense flame pushed her back, searing her flesh. I moved the beam and began to singe and melt some of her silver locks as she screamed in rage and pain then jerked quickly to one side.

"DIE wizard!" she screamed as three silver blades ran under a car parked in the now dark street and hurled it in a line drive at Mouse, my invisible friend and I. I dropped the fire spell and forced my will and soul fire into the shield bracelet as the car impacted against the now glowing silver blue dome of force, pushing me back and straining my will and shield.

The car impacted hard against my shield, the metal buckling and bending to conform to the shape of the dome instead of simply glancing off. It began to roll over the top of my by sheer force of momentum when my shield failed. Mouse hit me from behind like a freight train carrying us both out from under the two thousand pounds of twisted metal as it crashed down where we were just standing.

My head pounded and my left wrist burned and tingled as the street became fuzzy and the sounds distant. Pain and exhaustion washed over me as I struggled to move. I could hear from far away, as if through a long tunnel, someone yelled in triumph as my head dropped to the ground like a heavy melon.

I heard a low rumble getting louder and there was a sound like a large cannon going off next to my head that I felt more than heard as the scene began to steady in front of my half opened eyes. Mouse barked again and launched himself at the demon gliding towards me, propelling herself by using her shiny silver hair like spiders appendages.

She swung three shafts of her hair towards Mouse as he drove at her. He ducked, dodged and finally jumped over the last blade, his teeth bared heading towards her throat his fur taking on a silver sheen. She jerked back and sent five shafts of hair over her head and slammed the massive dog on to the sidewalk, causing a sharp scream of pain. Cracks spider webbed out from the fractured cement where Mouse landed. Deidre smiled in triumph with a squeal of delight.

"You shall die wizard, but first you shall see your companion die, slowly." Deidre said sliding back and drawing her blades up for a final assault on the wounded dog.

"You always were a Nasty little bitch!" Lash's voice echoed as she dropped her veil and stepped in front of my still aching, prone body. She stood with her legs shoulder width apart her feet planted firmly, head held high the staff held firmly in her left hand as she raised her right.

"Mummy and Poppy aren't here to protect you little girl. I suggest you run along now before you get hurt." She said as the staff began to glow brightly with yellow silver light. The runes flared as if on fire as Lash stood facing the denarian, shoulders squared. Lash showed no fear but instead a fierce anger glinted dangerously in her narrowed eyes as she looked at Mouse being held down by the denarian's hair.

"Is the perky little apprentice going to play wizard?" Deidre said mockingly as she turned the raised blades to point at Lash.

"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp objects!" Lash said as she turned her right hand palm out towards Deidre, curling her fingers and thumb while she mumbled a few words in what sounded like Egyptian. Lash's right hand started to flow faintly with a golden light.

Deidre shrieked as the blades stopped rising and began to turn towards her body. She struggled to regain control, but it was as if an invisible hand had grabbed the blades and was controlling them, each independently. She began trying to deflect the blades and shield herself with her remaining blades.

"No! You can't!" she screeched as she tried to back away from the advancing blades, slashing and twitching as they pressed towards her body. Deidre sent two free tentacles out and pulled a parking meter from the ground and hurled it towards Lash. Lash swung the staff deftly and even before the parking meter was half way to her, it bent in half and rebounded into the street heavily with the force of the blow, kicking up sparks as it slid on the pavement.

The blades started to dance on Deidre's flesh, cutting at her stomach and across her chest and face, slicing the flesh but not sinking in deeply.

"Let me help you with those wild locks." Lash snarled and Deidre's hair pulled away from her body, yanking her head forward and then they shot back towards her face. Deidre screamed in fear and anger, unable to stop her own weapons from hurling towards her. The blades narrowly missing her head but sheared off the blades along the top and sides of her head. The blades that Lash controlled dropped towards the ground like the others as their ends fell from Deidre's head, but then with a force of will and physical effort, she was able to lift them high above Deidre's head. "Now we finish this little demon!" Lash yelled and hurled the hair at Deidre.

Deidre, dropped to the ground, rolled and moved with inhuman speed into the middle of the street as the blades flew through the space she should have still been occupying. The blades sunk deep into the asphalt with a hiss, sending out silver blue sparks where they hit. Deidre with only a fraction of what was a full wild head of hair turned and jumped to a wall and climbed to the top of a nearby building with incredible speed.

From the darkness she screeched, "You will PAY for this, you BITCH!" and then she sprinted, bleeding and screaming into the night air.

As the screaming receded into the night, Lash's legs buckled as she sat down hard on the street. Her hands were out to the sides to steady her, still holding my staff tightly in her hand as the glowing runes dimmed and then went dark. She seemed to sway as her eyes became distant. Mouse lifted himself and limped over to her, pushing his head under her arm, steadying her.

"Hey boy." She said, dropping her face onto his neck, leaning on him and hugging him tightly.

I was able to pull myself to my feet with only minimal spinning of the world around me and sauntered over to the pair sitting in the middle of the street.

"That," I stammered, "That was incredible Lash!" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"I would have taught you that if you had let me, Harry." She said in a weak voice mixed with regret and reproach. Then she chuckled, as she looked up at me exhaustion wearing on her face.

"Would have, could have, should have …" I said smiling at her, as I walked over to the now inoperable car to lean in the gaping hole that had been a window and retrieved our things. Then turned to her and offered her my hand.

"I learned it from a Pharaoh, you know." She continued, "It's a variation of how the pyramids were built." She said then looking at my hand she rolled her eyes.

"Can I just ride Mouse home?" she asked with a smile to the dog as she fluffed up the fur on his shoulders. Mouse gave her a head tilted look, then licked her face and walked over to me.

"Fine, I can walk." She said taking my hand and pulling herself to her feet, wobbling on the high heels for a second before regaining her balance.

"Who thought of these?" she said as she reached down and undid the strap on her ankles and stepped out of the shoes, bringing her eyes to my shoulder level.

"Some sadistic pig most likely." I said, "They are supposed to make your legs look better."

"My legs look fine! Don't they Harry?" she said with a curious pout on her face as she glanced down, turning her right leg towards me in the dim light.

"Best I've seen in a long time kiddo." I smiled at her as we headed towards home.

She stashed the shoes in her bag and ran the staff through the loops that ran over her shoulder and looked at me.

"I can't believe how tiring that was!" Lash said as she leaned into me, exhausted as we walked. I brought my arm around her back and put my hand on her waist, helping to support her as we walked.

"It takes some getting used to. You'll probably want to work on knowing how much you have in reserve, now that you don't have the unlimited well of power at your disposal." I said concerned.

"I remember you being tired, but wow…" She said taking a deep breath, "I was always able to ignore your exhaustion until you recovered. Is this how you felt all those times Harry?"

"Pretty much, kiddo." I said with a knowing smile.

"Wow, this is inconvenient." Lash said then laughed as the three of us walked, dragging her pull along suit case with us.

I started laughing as we passed into the light of a street light a few blocks from my house.

"Harry, what's so funny?" she asked.

"I can't believe you gave her a mullet!" I snickered then laughing harder.

Lash looked up at me confused, seemingly missing the social significance of girls in mullets.

"You've got to tell Molly about that!" I said as we came in sight of home sweet home.

We went inside, locked and warded the door. Then I stoked up the coals and tossed a few logs onto the fire to warm up the place as Mouse plopped down next to the mantle. Lash went into my room and closed the door as I plopped down onto the couch.

"It looks like we're roomies." I said to Mouse who got up and came to sit next to me, putting his head on my knee. I scratched his ears for a minute then he whimpered softly as he lay down by my feet.

I sat and watched the fire lick and dance over the logs, sending shadows moving and shifting around the room.

I reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed the number by muscle memory, hardly looking at the phone as I dialed.

"Sergeant Murphy." She said into the phone with a tired voice.

"Hey Murph, it's me. I wanted to give you a heads up. That large animal that hit your car just hit mine about thirty minutes ago. The beetle is sliced up pretty bad and there's some property damage." I said.

"God Harry! I'm just finishing up the paperwork from last time!" Murphy groaned.

"Thought you'd want to know." I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern mixed with exhaustion.

"I'm fine, but I don't think we'll be seeing Deidre for a while." I chuckled.

"How's that?" she asked.

I gave her the run down on how things had gone after we left Michaels house.

"A Mullet?" she asked incredulously.

"Ya, that's what I said, I laughed my butt off on the way home." I said.

"So she's staying with you then." Murphy said in a flat tone.

"Ya, after the tornado in the living room Charity thought it'd be best if she came here." I said.

"It sounds like she's controlling her powers pretty well to me if she can take down a denarian." Murphy said.

"Well, she wasn't earlier. It's a short term thing until she's had some time to adjust to being a human and gets a handle on her power. She almost ran herself dry tonight in the street." I said a little concerned.

"Whatever Harry, just be careful okay?" she said.

"Always am." I replied.

"Not when there's a pretty girl involved, you tend to lose perspective." She said in that, 'You're a pig' tone of voice.

"Hey Murphy, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"You just caused me another four hours of paperwork at least and you want a favor?" she said in a stern voice, and then she softened a little, "What is it?"

"Could you have the beetle towed to Michaels instead of impound?" I asked.

"Fine, but you owe me!" she said after a short pause sounding tired.

"Hey how about I take you to the opening of the latest, trendiest and most exclusive club in Chicago?" I asked.

"Right! Like they'd let you in, Mr. Fashion plate." she laughed at me.

"No seriously. Thomas and Laura are opening a new club and my exclusive invite says +1, so what do you say?" I said encouragingly.

"I say no." she said in a flat tone.

"Come on Murphy, your killing me! Why not?" I asked.

"Because Harry," she paused for a moment then continued. "For starters it'd mean I would have to get my hair and nails done, then find a slinky black dress with matching uncomfortable shoes and be paraded on your arm like eye candy for your brother's friends. Sorry Harry I can't do it." She said flatly.

"Not eye candy, arm accessory." I said prodding.

"Harry, look. I just don't think it's a good idea. You are my friend but no means no." She said with a flat and bottom line finality in her voice.

"Got it Murphy. I wasn't that up on going anyway." I said a little sorry.

"Take Lash, I'm sure that Thomas would approve." Murphy said all business.

"I don't know, that's not usually my sort of thing anyway. I'll think about it." I replied.

"Whatever, Harry. You sound beat and I'm about to fall asleep at my desk, I'll call the wrecker and redirect them then I'm going home. Get some sleep and we'll touch base later." Murphy said exhausted.

"Thanks Murphy, good night." I said and hung up the phone.

I leaned back, sinking into the couch, kicking off my boots and stretching out. Mouse sighed and my eyes glazed over as I watched the light and color dance like fairies in the fireplace as I rolled onto my side and drifted off to sleep.

Then, in the darkness and as I lay snoozing, I felt a light pressure on my side. I looked up, the logs had burned down and Lash sat on the couch next to me. She lay down in front of me pulling on of my heavy winter blankets over us as she snuggled her warm body into mine.

"Lash? What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Harry, I just don't want to be alone." she said as she pulled my arm over her lacing her fingers with mine and we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. All things shiny and new

"Angels among us" 

Chapter 8

I awoke the next morning to find Lash and I on the couch, she was squirming and pushing back into my body as she pulled the blanked tighter around her body. I could feel her bare feet on mine and she was holding my hand in hers as she slept. Her hair fell in loose ringlets around her face as the morning light gave her amber highlights in the dimness of my apartment.

I held still looking at the curve of her face, listening to her breathing deeply as she pulled my hand up to her cheek and rubbed her cheek against it. I watched her sleep, feeling the fall chill in the apartment on my face and the warmth of her body against mine through my jeans and t-shirt still covered by the warm, thick winter blanket.

The blanket felt like a cocoon holding us safe against the cold and reality of the early morning as I leaned close and smelled the sweet strawberry smell of her hair and felt the soft locks against my face. I felt almost guilty enjoying her presence and the warmth we shared as we lay quietly.

Mister dropped down from the mantle of the fireplace with a thud and padded over to the kitchen where he pushed his empty water bowl noisily against the cupboard, requesting service.

Lash's eyes fluttered and then opened slowly as she gazed around the room sleepily. She noticed my hand in hers and turned her head to me, her blue eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"Good morning." I said with a smile as she rolled onto her back to face me.

"Good morning, Harry." She said with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked wiping the sleep out of my eyes with my free hand.

"Yes, I did." She said stretching in a feline manner keeping her eyes on me as her body moved and her hip pressed into my leg. "Sorry if I bothered you, I didn't mean to wake you last night." She said.

"Barely remember it." I said admiring the curve of her face and running my finger through her long silky hair.

"I tried to sleep in your room, but I've never been alone like that and never actually required actual sleep. I'd let my host drift off and work quietly as they slept. Last night I heard every sound and there was no one there. It was strange but as exhausted as I was I couldn't sleep. I've never been truly alone." She finished with a peaceful look on her face. "Once I was next to you, it just felt better, different but good. I don't remember putting my head down I was so tired." She said with a smile.

A loud clang came from the kitchen as Mister batted his water bowl with his paw, sending it into the cupboard door and flipping it over. Demanding his human to service his needs.

"One second." I said as I climbed over Lash being careful not to hit her with a foot, elbow or knee as I went. I walked over to the kitchen and filled my pet's bowls with food and water and started the wood stove to put on some coffee.

Lash followed me into the kitchen. She wore a pair of my old sweats, hanging on her a few sizes too big with her mussed hair hanging down past her shoulders.

"Let me do that Harry." She said going to the pantry and retrieving the coffee and filter for my perk coffee pot.

"I've got it." I said.

"No, I'm going to earn my keep if I'm going to be here Harry." She said deftly snatching the pot out of my hands and using an elbow to push me towards the living room.

"Do you even know how to make coffee?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I have memories from before your recorded history, I've seen empires rise and fall, even crushed a few myself. I think I can handle making a pot of coffee, Mr. Dresden." She said, eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"Anyway after a few years in your head, I think I've gotten it down pretty well." She laughed as she moved about the kitchen.

I retreated to the couch and folded the blanket. Then I poked the coals with the fire iron and dropped a couple of small logs onto them, starting a cheery blaze in my fire place.

"So just like that, you have eons of memories again?" I asked more than a little impressed as I poked at the logs with the fire iron.

"Well sort of." She said over the water running in the sink. "Last night they hit me in a confusing rush and I was starting to sort them out in bed, but was too tired. Then I couldn't sleep." She said measuring the coffee just as I always did in my morning ritual. "They seem to have settled as I slept, if I reach for something, the memory is there in full color as if I'm watching it on a screen in my head, I can stop it and zoom in on details or skip to the interesting parts. What's funny is that I have at best, only vague remembrances of the hosts, I have no specific memories of them, except for you." She said putting the coffee on to boil and washing her hands.

"I can see the pyramids, the Scottish moors and a thousand other places, I remember parts of history and how they played out, but I don't remember anything about who I was with or why we were there. It's like parts are blocked or missing and I think it's probably a good thing knowing what Lasciel had in mind for you. I couldn't bear to have the memories of thousands of individuals bent to my will." She finished looking a little sad.

"Well, technically they weren't your memories, they were hers. Maybe there's been some cosmic editing for intellectual property purposes." I said with a weak grin.

She laughed and dropped onto the couch next to me with a smile.

"I'm not sure that the cosmos abides by copyright laws, but I get your point." She said leaning into me and smiling up at me. Then she punched my leg, hard, "So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked with a devilish grin.

"Nothing yet, I need to call Mike about my car but other than that the day is wide open. What would you like to do?" I asked.

"Hmmm." She said thinking. "Can we go to the mall with Molly?" she asked. "From what Molly said it's changed a lot since the last time I went shopping."

I let out a labored groan, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, that's right, you hate shopping." She said. "We could go for a walk by the lake." She offered.

"No, its okay, we can go to the mall. They have smoothies there and a Burger King inside the mall." I said raising my eyebrows.

She moaned hungrily with a gleeful smile on her face. "I never thanked you for the food at the hospital, it was really good even if it was a little cold." She said with a slight pout.

"Today, you'll get it hot and fresh off the grill." I said brushing her hair back and running my finger through it absentmindedly.

"Harry," she said, her eyes softening as she looked up to me, "I like being here with you like this." She said running her palm over the back of my hand. "Just sitting here, being close. I don't know how to describe it, It just feels like, home." She said turning my hand over and taking it in hers and then leaning her cheek into my chest and looking at our hands together with a small distant smile on her lovely face. I slid my other arm around her shoulders and held her close lost in thought.

Home, the word hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd never had a home or a family, but as the words rolled off of her lips I felt it. My apartment was a dwelling, but now with her here again and finally in my arms it felt like a home. I could feel it radiating from Lash like body heat and I felt it flowing from my very being as I held her. The contentment, the safety, the trust and unconditional acceptance we had for each other.

"Lash, I know what it's like to be alone." I said squeezing her hand. "I missed you when you left." I said. "I know you were stuck in my head against, well both of our wills, but having someone around all the time, having you with me, I missed it." I said quietly resting my chin on the top of her head. We sat quietly for a moment simply enjoying being there, together.

"Well Harry," she said looking up at me, her face glowing in the soft light, "neither of us will have to be alone now." She said.

Caught up in the moment, her body warm and close, feeling her hand in mine. I reached down and lifted her chin with my finger and ran my hand along her jaw to her hair, lifting her head and gently touched my lips into hers. Her lips were soft and warm as she pressed her lips into mine. She wrapped one arm around my neck and pulled me slowly deeper into the kiss. I pulled her closer to me, dropping my head so I could taste the full sweetness and soft warmth of her mouth.

"Wait here." She said with an impish smile on her face as she pulled away.

"This will only take a few minutes." She said as she stood, then turned and walked to my bedroom door.

She looked to the kitchen, waved her hand in a curious motion and said, "Sevetiros" then disappeared into my room with a giggle and a glance back at me, as she closed the door.

The coffee pot lifted off the hot stove and met a cup over my sink as the pot filled the cup then replaced itself on the side of the hot stove. The cup floated into the living room and set itself onto the coffee table as the sugar container floated in to join it with a spoon sticking out of the sugar.

"She knows me too well." I thought to myself with a smile as I dumped sugar into the coffee. I took a sip and it was perfect.

I was halfway through my cup of coffee when the phone rang. I really, really wanted it to stop all by itself, but after the third ring I leaned over and lifted the receiver.

"Dresden," I said into the phone disappointed.

"Harry, its Rawlings." He said in quiet stressed voice as if he wasn't supposed to be calling me. "Something happened at Murphy's house this morning. We started getting calls about four this morning, shots fired at her address." He paused to take a steadying breath and continued, "We have people on the scene, but it doesn't look good. We haven't found any bodies and Harry, she's missing." Rawlings said the worry in his voice was almost covered by his factual and all business presentation.

"Did anyone see anything? Does anyone know what happened?" I asked.

"We're interviewing the neighbors now and Forensics is going over the scene. The place was tore up bad Harry. There were holes in the walls, ceiling and slash marks everywhere. Whatever it was, she gave it one hell of a fight." He became more worried and almost whispered, "We found three different kinds of spent rounds all over the floor. We've found eighty casings so far. Harry, there was very little blood and it didn't look human."

"Rawlings, I can be there in twenty minutes." I said, and then I remembered the blue beetle was out of commission, "Make that an hour, I need to call a Taxi." I said getting ready to start moving quickly.

"Harry, you can't go down there. They won't let you on the crime scene." He said flatly to express the reality, not necessarily liking it.

"Rawlings, they took Murphy! If you think I'm going to sit on my hands while she's out there in trouble, then you're nuts!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"I get it Harry. I don't like it either." He said his voice rising and going cold. "The chief is down there with every detective not actively shooting at someone. They took a cop Harry, we have every available person on it and the media is all over it. You won't be able to get near the scene." Then he paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I wanted to let you know before you heard it somewhere else." He said finally.

"Rawlings, if you hear anything, ANYTHING, you call me!" I said feeling the anger and frustration building in my head.

"She's my partner and my friend too." He said quietly, "I want her found Harry. I can't get you on the scene but what do you need to find her?" he asked.

My head cleared a little, this I could work with.

"Look in her desk, see if she has a comb or hair brush." I said.

"A lipstick will work Harry," Lash said over my shoulder in a quiet voice.

"Lipstick, a lipstick will work too." I repeated into the phone.

"Okay, hang on." Rawlings put down the phone and I heard his feet slapping on the tile floor of the SI department.

I turned to see Lash standing in the doorway to my room as she stepped over to the couch and sat next to me.

Her beautiful face was tense with concern and she took my free hand in both of hers as she looked at me, concern showed on her face.

"I heard you say Murphy is gone? Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"Nobody knows. She started shooting at something at four this morning and now she's gone." I said quietly. "They are checking for witnesses, but so far all they know is her house is trashed, dozens of shell casings on the floor, and Murphy is gone." I said.

"Did they mention blood, Harry?" Lash asked calmly.

"There was some, but he said it didn't look human." I told her.

"Then she was probably taken for a reason, otherwise why be so careful to subdue someone using lethal force against you." She said in a calm yet concerned voice.

Rawlings picked up the phone. "Sorry Harry, no lipstick or hair brush." He said. "How about a pen?" he asked after a moment. "I see one I gave her yesterday and it looks like she almost gnawed off the end. I don't know what could have had her so worked up." He said.

"That'll work. Can you bring it over?" I asked feeling a glimmer of hope.

"Ya, I'm on my way." He said then he hung up.

"He has a pen she was chewing on last night. That should be enough for a tracking spell." I said to Lash.

I suddenly noticed what she was wearing, she had a black satin and lace panties with a matching bra and a long flowing dark robe made of some sheer material that hid absolutely nothing. Her long hair was hanging down over her shoulders and her long legs and firm body moved lithely as she turned to face me.

"Harry, don't worry. We are going to find her and bring her back safely." Lash said quietly looking into my eyes and squeezing my hand reassuringly. Then she glanced down at her attire. "Maybe I should change if we're expecting company." She said a little self-conscious.

"Maybe you should." I said grudgingly.

Lash kissed me firmly, holding my head in her hands. Then as she stood she gave me a long look.

"I know how much she means to you Harry. She's going to be okay." Lash said, and then she simply turned and disappeared back into my room.

I got up and went to the rugs that hid the trap door leading to my lab and threw it open.

"Bob wake up!" I said as I lit the candles with a flick of my hand.

"Boss, it's early, what's so important." He asked as pinpricks of light appeared in the eye sockets of the skull. "Hey! Boss, is that a new perfume? Is that… It is you have lipstick on your face!" Bob chortled with delight. "Way to go Harry!" The orange yellow lights quickly expanded to fill the eye sockets with excitement.

"Bob, not now!" I said touching my lips, still tasting Lash's kiss.

"Harry, what's going on?" He asked, "You've got lipstick and perfume on you and your cranky? I don't get it." He said perplexed.

"I just got a call, Murphy is missing." I said.

"Oh Boss. I'm sorry, I like her. What can I do to help?" He asked.

"I'm going to try to work a tracking spell using a pen she chewed on last night." I told him. "What can I do to increase my chances of success beyond what I normally do?" I asked digging through boxes looking for a specific book.

"Hmmm, you're actually pretty fastidious about your tracking spells, Harry. You may want to use the Egyptian cotton to swab of saliva for best results." He offered.

As I dug for cotton, Lash came down the stairs wearing a black tank top, short black skirt and tennis shoes with those footie socks.

"Hi Bob," she said as she stepped into the lab.

"Harry?" Bob said concerned.

"Lash, Bob. Bob, Lash. She's staying with us Bob." I said over my shoulder.

"So you're Lash!" Bob crooned. "How nice to finally see you!" Bob said, his eyes tracking her. "I've heard a lot about you." He said.

"I remember you Bob and before you ask, no. I won't take my top off for you." She said half serious.

"Boss, I like her. She gets me." Bob said somehow seeming to smile.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the Egyptian cotton, to use to get a sample when the pen gets here." I said still digging under the bench.

"Try two boxes over and second from the back." Bob said.

"What can I do to help, Harry?" Lash asked looking around.

"Can you and Bob see if there is anything else we can do to beef up this spell or maybe think of another way of finding her?" I asked, setting the box of cotton squares on the corner of the table that held Little Chicago.

"Sure, is that all?" Lash asked.

"Unless you can think of something else I'm not that can help." I said.

"I'm on it Harry." She said her eyes bright as she pulled her hair back and twisted it into a knot in the back.

I went back up stairs and grabbed the phone and my brothers card from my wallet. I dialed the number on the back. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"This had better be good!" he said groggily into the phone. "Hello?"

"Thomas, its Harry." I said quickly.

"Harry, I just got to bed. Empty night, what could be so important that you'd call me before… Eight in the morning?" He asked tired and angry.

"Someone's snatched Murphy." I said.

"What?" He asked, suddenly becoming awake. "Someone grabbed Murphy? How?" he asked both impressed and worried.

"I don't know, Rawlins is on his way over with something I can use for a tracking spell. Do you have a vehicle I can borrow?" I asked lamely.

"What? No!" he said firmly. "Last time you borrowed a car it got destroyed and the time before that if I remember properly. Can't you just screw with the radio button presets like everyone else?" he said accusingly. "What happened to the Beetle?" he asked in desperation.

"Deidre sort of slashed it up for me, it's in the shop." I said proving his point.

"Harry…" He whined into the phone, "Oh hell, I'll come up with something. Give me an hour." He said grumpily and hung up.

I headed back to the lab and as I neared the stairs I could hear Bob and Lash laughing.

"Then there was the time he tried to make a flying broomstick. Can you say face plant?" Bob chortled.

"He didn't?" Lash giggled. "They never really worked, even in their hay day, they were dangerous at best." Lash said quietly.

"How's it coming down there?" I asked in a loud and not completely amused voice.

"One second Harry." Lash said as she climbed the stairs.

"Do come back!" Bob pined after her.

We sat down in the living room and talked over more coffee. Lash and Bob decided that since I had a strong connection to Murphy that I, not Lash as Bob had suggested, should do the spell. Lash gave me pointers on the finer details of tracking, many of which I already knew but others I hadn't. She suggested what I should concentrate on during each part of the spell and even the focus I should use. Since she was a personal friend, we decided to use a rose quartz I had sitting around for elixirs and other things. The time went by quickly as we talked.

Soon there was a low rumble that reverberated in my apartment as someone pulled into my driveway. The engine died and shortly thereafter there was a knock on my door.

I quickly checked and it was Thomas, undoing the wards and locks I swung the door open to see him in blue jeans, a white flannel shirt and cowboy boots. He looked tired but still would make most women swoon from a distance.

"Hi" Lash said with a bright smile, as she stepped up to my side, sliding an arm around my waist.

"Thomas, this is Lash. Lash, this is my brother Thomas." I said gesturing from one to the other by way of introduction.

"Half-brother," Lash corrected as she offered he hand to my brother the vampire.

"Harry, I've never been more jealous of you than I am right now." Thomas said, taking her hand and gently touching the back of it to his lips. "It's pleasure to make your acquaintance Lash." He said with a slight bow, never taking his eyes off of her face.

Lash smiled kindly at Thomas as she took her hand back. "So what was all that noise?" Lash asked looking past Thomas to the parking lot.

"Well, it was going to be your birthday present, Harry." Thomas said smiling. "But seeing how you need it now, come look at your new ride." He said turning with a sweep of his hand towards the driveway.

Sitting in the driveway was a 1957 Ford F-100 pickup, gleaming in the sunlight. The truck was fire engine red and had a custom slatted wood inlay in the bed of the pickup and custom chrome wheels. The windows in the driver and passenger sides as well as the back window were all tinted dark gray. It had step side fenders with chrome side pipes poking out just underneath. The bench seat was custom leather, white of course, with a chrome roll bar running up the back of the cab. It had a gun rack in the rear window, an 8ball on the shifter and fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror.

"She's got a fully rebuilt 256 V8 under the hood, manual 5 speed transmission, and a full towing package. The cab has some special reinforcements in the way of 3/4 inch steel plates to stop those pesky bullets, bullet proof glass in the doors and back window. Mike wouldn't put it in the windshield, something about a safety issue and being illegal. I was planning on taking it elsewhere next week to get someone else to do it, but you needed a ride now, so Happy Birthday little brother!" Thomas beamed as he dropped the keys into my hand.

"You're kidding?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It's all yours baby brother. I can't have you pulling up to the opening in your mismatched VW now can I?" He asked jokingly.

"No machine guns or missile launchers?" I asked tapping the tinted glass in the driver's window.

"They were on back order." He said, then his eyes widened and he continued. "Before I forget, the firewall and engine compartment are coated with a fire resistant coating over a special fabric that shields out EM and microwave radiation. I don't know if it'll help but it might keep the repair bills down, especially when you're in a bad mood." He said walking over and opening the front door.

"Last but not least, you'll love this, it's so James Bond. You can lift here and the back of the seat opens up to store those weapons you don't care to explain to the authorities." He finished with wolfish grin, very pleased with himself.

I looked at the truck all shiny and new looking. Then I looked at Thomas and grinned. Lash's eyes flashed as her bright smile met my face.

I have never had a shiny car. The Blue Beetle was my first car and it was used when I got it and although it was originally all the same color, it never gleamed like this. True, the truck was bigger, shiny and had a lot of features I really liked. It was the fact that it was from my brother that made it cool.

That and it was just manly. I could feel the testosterone flow through me as I popped the hood to gaze at the beefy engine slathered with chrome parts and trim.

I felt like a traitor looking so covetously at the truck while the beetle was laying slashed and beaten down in Mike's garage, but at the same time, I knew she'd understand. It was for Murphy.

"Thomas, I don't know what to say…" I stammered.

"Say thank you, or don't say anything. It's a gift, Harry. I've wanted to do this for you for a long time." He said with a sincere smile on his face. "When I saw this on a used car lot about six months ago and had it sent to Mike to restore. He really does a hell of a job on older vehicles! The parts are all original or made to specs so you shouldn't have too many problems with it." He said slapping me on the back, obviously happy with himself.

"Thank you!" I said, shaking one hand and wrapping my arm around his shoulders with the other in a quick man hug.

Lash looked over the vehicle carefully, checked under the hood and looked under the bed, checking the suspension. Finally she came over to stand by my side with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So Harry, have you decided who you are taking to the opening of my new club tomorrow night? It should be quite spectacular! There will be lots of dancing and an open bar." Thomas said for Lash's benefit. "I bet Lash would have a good time! I'm sure she's a wonderful dancer." he exclaimed as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"We'll see." Lash and I said at the same time, grimacing. Then we exchanged surprised glances and looked back to Thomas, who just laughed at us.

I slid into the truck and was surprised at the room in the old cab. The seat was very comfortable with "Harry" embroidered into the back of the seat in red thread. The gear stick was raised to a very comfortable height. I had plenty of head room and my knees didn't come close to the steering wheel.

I slid the key into the dashboard and turned it slowly. The engine immediately kicked over with a deep throaty rumble making the gravel in the driveway shake and dance under the side pipes. The steering wheel was wrapped in red leather and felt supple and smooth in my hand. I was surprised to see that although from the outside the windows were dark, on the inside you almost couldn't tell they were tinted at all.

Lash, Mouse and Thomas stood looking at me as was familiarizing myself with the new vehicle, when Rawlings pulled into the parking lot, lights flashing but no siren.

I killed the engine and closed and locked the doors to the truck and we all went inside.

Lash and I set about preparing for the spell using the pewter model of Chicago. As I finished my cleansing and meditation ritual, I pulled my robe over me and headed down stairs. Lash had the circle and tools laid out for me.

I stepped into the circle, sitting down with the saliva and lipstick we had collected from the pen I closed the circle and began to draw energy into myself, I pulled my will and worry and mixed it with the power building in the circle as I formed the image of Murphy in my head. I made a link in my mind between myself and my experiences and strong feelings for her with the physical part of her I held in my hands, and then from her saliva to her physically.

I pushed the will, power and the image of the connections into the rose quartz in my hand as I wrapped the cotton around the crystal, creating an affinity between it and Murphy and sealing my desire to find her with the power in the circle. I said a few words concentrating on the desired effect, clearly built in my mind as I broke the circle and let the spell free to do my bidding.

I stood and stepped up to the table and let the crystal swing at the end of a long thick silver chain. It began to pull one direction, to the North of the city and to the West and it got to the edge of the model and then kept pulling the same direction.

I ran upstairs and told Rawlings and Thomas that she was out of the city proper but I had a connection. I changed quickly, grabbed my duster, rod and staff and we were headed out the door.


	9. Help wanted

"Angels Among Us"

Chapter 9

Lash and I got into the squad car with Rawlings, Mouse and Thomas climbed into the truck and we were off. Lights flashing, sirens blaring we flew through the city at breakneck speeds to the freeway, the old red pickup only inches from the bumper. As we pulled onto the interstate Rawlings radio began to hiss and pop. We were treated to white noise mixed with indiscernible voices saying something unintelligible until Rawlings finally switched it off with a grimace. Lash gave Rawlings a weak smile and shrugged in her dark leather coat as we flew through the light traffic heading out of town.

We took the interstate highway West, watching the East bound lanes slow to a stop and go as the morning commuters headed into the city to begin their daily grind. After about twenty minutes we were driving through a rural area with upscale houses and horse farms here and there. The quartz was hanging from a heavy silver chain and started to pull to the South, until it was leaning directly towards Rawlings door. We took the next exit and the next thirty minutes were spent triangulating where it was trying to lead us and finding roads that went where we needed to go. We finally came to a stop at a large field with Cows grazing and a large barn that was at least forty years older than the pickup, leaned at the far end of the field. The necklace was pulling towards the barn.

We grabbed our gear and headed into the field. Lash held my staff, Thomas pulled his sword and a large caliber hand gun from the seat, Rawlings had a riot gun and his side arm with extra clips stuck into his belt. I carried my blasting rod as we crossed the field, mindful of the brown lumps lying here and there.

"Damnit Harry, these are new shoes!" Thomas protested as he pulled his foot from a fresh pile, shaking off the debris, we continued slowly.

It was partly cloudy and the sun was currently behind a cloud, as we marched carefully towards the barn. There was an old farmhouse that had been painted white, now grayer from the years of weather a few hundred yards away in another field, but there didn't seem to be anyone around.

As we got to the barn, the doors were closed. I saw Lash concentrating as I pushed my senses into and around the barn and felt a weak coldness climbing up the back of my spine, but it was faint. Something just didn't feel right. Lash and I exchanged nervous glances as Mouse scanned the surrounding area as if he had caught a faint scent on the wind that was out of place.

I pulled Rawlings and Thomas a few yards back from the barn, keeping an eye on the doors and our surroundings.

"Something doesn't feel right." I said. "I have a bad feeling about this." I told them.

"Harry, is she in there or not?" Rawlings asked.

"She's in there but who knows what's with her. We need to be careful." I said.

"Do you think she has company?" Thomas asked pointedly.

"There's something creepy nearby but I can't pin point it." I said.

Rawlings looked at me, then Thomas and shook his head.

"Fine, we'll circle the place and see if we can peek in. Then Harry and I will go in the front and Thomas and Lash go in the back." Rawlings suggested.

Mouse groaned at Rawlings side looking up with a displeased look.

"Mouse, you stay with Lash until we're in, then you stick to Murphy, got it?" I asked. The huge dog shook he head and sneezed in agreement, then padded over to nuzzle Lash's hand, eliciting more scratches.

"Harry," Lash said, pulling me to one side.

"Ya?" I asked as she had a tentative look on her face.

"Harry, the barn is made of very old wood and Murphy is inside." She started.

"I know, no fire." I said with a smirk.

She gave me a subdued smile then stood on her toes and gave me a kiss. "I'm just saying…" she said giving me a wink, and then left to meet with Thomas. Thomas having seen what happened just smiled gave me an approving nod.

We circled the barn and neither Lash or I couldn't sense anything, even the creepy feeling had gone away. We found a few windows but the dirt and glaze from years of dust and dirt made them nearly opaque. We could make out a large open area and stalls running up one side, but given the lack of light inside and the condition of the glass that was all we could discern.

We took our places. Rawlings chambered a round and nodded to me. I shook out my shield bracelet and held my rod at the ready, pushing my will into each. I pushed the door open slowly.

"Harry! Stop!" I heard Rawlings scream as he drove into my waist. I heard the sound of a wire pulled tight springing free as I hit the ground hard and Rawlings body impacted into mine. There was an explosion as fire and debris hurtled at us where we lay. I raised my shield just as the first piece of wood from the barn impacted on duster, over my right thigh, sending pain down my leg. The rest of the blast and debris slid over the half dome that covered Rawlings and I as the debris rained down around us and the barn began to burn.

From the back of the barn there was a crash and as Rawlings and I got to our feet, Thomas came out through where the doors were only a moment before carrying Murphy, tied and gagged. Oh his heels Mouse and Lash exited the barn as black smoke began to billow out.

"It wasn't me!" I said defensively to Thomas and Lash.

Thomas carried Murphy to the truck and laid her in the bed of the truck. Murphy was unconscious and had cuts above one eye and a split lip that had swollen up many times the lips normal thickness. She had cuts on her arms and hands, defensive wounds and a set of puncture marks on the back of her shirt.

Rawlings pulled a blanket and the first aid kit from the trunk of his car and he set about bandaging Murphy's wounds.

"They hit her with a Taser from behind." Rawlings said shaking his head with a knowing smile.

"Why?" Lash asked.

"That's how they subdued her." Thomas explained.

"I understand that part, but why subdue her and then put her in a barn with a bomb an hour from town? What's the purpose?" She asked.

"Maybe they thought that the cops would come to save her and they would end up taking out Murphy and a few others of Chicago's finest." Rawlings said.

"It doesn't add up." I said. "Anyone who knows Murphy knows that I'd find her first, especially this far out of town." I said rubbing my chin.

"So you think they're after you?" my brother asked with a scowl. "Then why not just come after you directly?" He asked looking skeptical.

"Deidre has come at me twice this week already." I said a little defensively.

"But WHY?" Lash asked.

"She's mad because I throttled her Dad, Nicodemus. He may be dead for all I know." I said.

"I don't think so Harry. I mean, I'm sure she wants to kill you for that, but if that was her primary objective, then why isn't she here with a small army trying to dissect us. Why leave Murphy alive?" Lash asked intelligently.

"It's a decoy." Rawlings said.

"They wanted you out of town." Thomas said.

"But why? Why the elaborate scheme, what is she up to?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Whatever she's up to," Lash said, "It's bigger than simple revenge."

"From my experience, revenge is never simple." Thomas said raising one eyebrow as he looked at Murphy.

Rawlings suggested that Lash and I ride in the truck with Mouse so he could radio ahead for an ambulance to meet us as we got closer to the city.

Eventually, we met with the silver and red boxy ambulance. The driver was a tall skinny guy about twenty-six years old. He wore a red baseballs cap and hospital scrubs. We moved Murphy to the ambulance where his partner tended to her then Rawlings and Thomas led it into the city, sirens and lights blaring.

Lash, Mouse and I climbed into the cab of the truck and headed for my house as I was politely asked to not be near the hospital while they were working on Murphy. Rawlings promised to call as soon as he had any information.

We rolled into the parking lot of my boarding house and the throaty engine stopped on command as I set the parking brake and then retrieved my staff and blasting rod from the gun rack. Lash was walking Mouse as I locked the doors on the truck when a silver town car pulled up and stopped blocking the driveway.

Ms. Gard wasted no time on pleasantries as she approached.

"Dresden! Where is he?" she demanded coolly, her eyes flashed dangerously as she drew nearer in her gray business suit and sensible shoes.

"Hi MS. Gard, what can I do for you? Would you care to join us for some coffee and maybe a cookie?" I asked politely.

"Wizard, do not try my patience. I want to know where he is and you will tell me, sooner would be better for you." She said in a manner that made me believe her.

"Look, I just got back from a wild goose chase and I have no idea what you're so upset about." I said flatly.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Lash asked in a strong steady voice from behind me. Mouse stepped up next to me looking at Gard and just panting at her for now.

The two women regarded each other, studying each other for weakness and estimating each other's abilities for a moment. Then Gard turned to me and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Do you mean to tell me that you had nothing to do with the Mr. Marcone's disappearance?" she asked in an even and cold tone.

So that's the reason for the social call, I thought to myself. Gentleman Johnny Marcone was Chicago's new Al Capone but with more manners and style. Marcone kept the crime off the streets for the most part and made a point to keep innocents out of harm's way so as to avoid problems with the police and because it was just good business. Crime flourished in the city since Marcone took over but street crime and gang violence dropped significantly. He ran a tight ship and anyone that didn't want to play ball his way either left town or their whereabouts would become unknown, permanently. He was a ruthless scumbag and a criminal and I didn't like him one little bit, but I had to respect the guy.

"That's what I'm saying. I was with Lash and Mouse all day and just got back from a drive in the country with the police." I said getting irritated. "If you've lost your charge, then that's too bad, but I had nothing to do with it." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"He speaks the truth. I've been with him all day. We just retrieved Sargent Murphy from where she was held hostage." Lash told her with an inquiring look in her eye. "When did Mr. Marcone disappear?" Lash asked.

"How is that your concern?" Gard asked, giving Lash a dismissive look.

"You came to us with accusations." Lash said flatly, "We may know something that can help you, but if you want to be rude, you can get in your car and go back wherever it is you came from." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Dresden, who is this female?" Gard asked emphasizing the last word, ignoring Lash completely.

"Gard, Lash. Lash this is Ms. Gard, gentleman Johny Marcone's personal body Gard." I said giving Gard a slight bow as Lash stepped between Mouse and I, with her feet planted and shoulders squared.

"Aren't body Gards, by definition supposed to be with the body they are Garding?" Lash asked looking up at me with a mockingly inquisitive look.

Gards eyes narrowed dangerously as the two women glared at one another for a long moment. Finally Gard turned to me taking a deep breath.

"I was fighting off a frontal assault when Mr. Hendrix was subdued while taking Mr. Marcone to safety. By the time I could disengage and get there, Mr. Marcone was gone and Hendrix was seriously injured. I had to get him to medical assistance." She finished with a hint of embarrassment or shame around the edges of her eyes.

"Hendrix was subdued?" Now my eyes widened, "By what a cruise missile?" I asked shocked. Hendrix was a mountain of a man, taller than me and about twice as wide, his bulk was all hard muscle. Hendrix also tended to carry a lot of automatic weapons and other weapons that make a really big BOOM! I was having trouble conceiving of what could possibly subdue him sufficiently without killing him, for someone to get John Marcone away from him. Hendrix was fiercely loyal to Marcone and it was more than just a job or matter of honor.

"Yes, it took multiple Taser rounds and shotgun blasts to his body armor but, they were able to take Mr. Marcone." Gard said flatly.

"Why would you think I had anything to do with it?" I asked.

"The mercenaries had a powerful wizard with them who liked throwing fire." Gard said accusingly. Lash gave me a sideways glance with a hint of a smile.

"It wasn't me. I have no reason to want Marcone, dead or alive." I spat.

"Your friend," Gard said glancing at Lash, "Said you may have some information about this." She said with a skeptical look at me.

"I was attacked by a Denarian twice this week and Murphy was attacked last night and kidnapped." I said flatly. "I don't think it's a coincidence that while Marcone was being nabbed we were being led on a wild goose chase." I said flatly.

"Possibly, but why?" Gard asked.

"Good question." Lash said concerned.

"Something odd is going on." I said looking at both women in turn, "Let's get inside and we can see if we can piece this thing together."

"Do you and your, companion, agree to a truce for the time we are discussing this matter?" Gard asked pointedly.

"We were never at war Gard. Yes I offer you hospitality as my guest for as long as you are in my home and you abide by the accords of hospitality." I said with a slight bow.

Gard looked at Lash expectantly.

"As do I." She said with a patronizing bow.

"Agreed." Gard said reluctantly. Then we all turned to go inside, Gard followed Lash and I to the Door, Mouse brought up the rear.

* * *

The room spun as his eyes opened, the room was dimly lit by a florescent camp light about twenty feet away. He could feel the lump on his head and the ache where Taser had hit him in the thigh. He tried to raise his head but he was still weak and his muscles were not completely obeying his commands as of yet, so he lay back letting his body go limp on the cold stone floor. He could feel the cold and moisture through his expensive Armani suit.

"Why are we waiting?" asked a male voice. "Why not just cram it down his throat and be done with it?"

"If he willingly takes it up, then the melding process goes much easier. He's the right one, strong willed, smart and no compunction about doing what needs to happen to get his way. I believe that he is the perfect candidate and will likely willingly submit." A younger female voice replied. Marcone agreed with her assessment of his traits, but right for what?

"I agree, he is strong willed and that may be exactly why this gets more difficult." The older bass voice replied.

"We shall see. He's a businessman. He'll see the up side of cooperating as if he resists he gets little to no benefit." The woman said.

"We'll do it your way, but the ring will not tolerate a failure here." He said menacingly.

"They shall not be disappointed." The woman replied.

"Tell me, why did you go after the wizard? Twice?" He asked sounding a annoyed.

"He is a threat to me and mine and the ring as well. I'm sure even he is starting to put the pieces together." She said contemptuously.

"So what if he does? The white council won't back him, we've seen to that. Knowing him and his overgrown white knight complex, he'd simply go after all of us and die quickly." The man said again.

"Do not underestimate the wizard. Those who have, he has laid low. You saw what he is capable of when he defeated you and the other apprentices of Kemmler." She said with a scoff.

"He is formidable, but he is only one wizard. Deidre my dear, he is a loose end at best and if we do this properly, we'll be finished and gone before he can figure out why we were here." He said.

"His apprentice has come into her powers more fully and is remarkably well trained for one so young. I wouldn't discount her, especially after our encounter the other night. Then there's that damn dog, whatever the he is. It's been my experience that When you face Dresden you are never facing, _just one wizard_." Deidre said coldly.

"Your lust for revenge over what he did to your father has you fixated on the wizard. I was sent here because you are letting your personal feelings get in the way of the job at hand. Leave him alone or you are on your own!" Cowl said sternly. Then almost seductively he said, "Be patient, child. He will come after us again and you will have your chance with the full backing of our alies."

Marcone's leg began to spasm and the muscle in his thigh began to knot itself into a tight ball sending pain through his body as his leg moved of its own accord. He let out a quiet grunt in spite of himself as the cramp and pain intensified. The movement caused the chains at his ankles rattle and clink, echoing in the cold wet cavernous room.

As Johnny's eyes adjusted he could see he was lying in a side area of a large cave, the ceiling arching up out of reach of the camp light, setting on a small card table with three folding chairs.

Marcone was a little out of his element but wasn't afraid, they had him here for a reason and they wanted something form him. If he played his cards right, this may work out to his advantage. The insult of being stunned, shackled and dumped on the cold ground is something he would have to wait to repay at a later date. The insult and audacity irritated him but it was the fact that they succeeded that infuriated him. John Marcone was the boss. He had people brought to him. He was nobody's puppet or play toy. However, discretion and politeness were his trademarks, right up until he shoved the knife in your back. Maybe he could get them just friendly enough to expose their backs.

"I think he's awake." She said gleefully. "Bring him!"

Two thugs dressed in black body armor over black fatigues wearing shiny black combat boots quickly and surprisingly gently, lifted and brought gentleman Johnny Marcone into the circle of light and set him in one of the folding chairs.

"Can I offer you some water?" Deidre asked smoothly.

Johnny looked at the young woman as he was set in his chair. She wore a white floral print blouse and jeans with leather boots that went up to below her knees. Her hair was rather short on top, nearly shaved on the sides and the back hung to her mid back. This gave her an odd, almost gaunt look in the face.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." He said smoothly, brushing his short hair back into place flawlessly.

"Mr. Marcone, how nice to finally have a chance to talk." She said smoothly.

"If you had simply talked to my secretary, we could have made an appointment." John said smoothly, sizing up the woman with a snakelike smile.

"But this is infinitely more effective for my purposes. I do apologize for the rudeness, but I wanted to be sure we could talk alone and someplace a little more quiet." She said walking around Marcone and circling back to the chair to his right.

"Well, in any case I'm here now. What shall we talk about?" He said looking to Cowl, the tall dark figure standing just outside the circle of illumination then back to Deidre.

"I have a unique offer for you Mr. Marcone. One that will make you not only rich beyond your wildest dreams but also powerful and dare I say it, immortal." She said with a smile.

"I see." He said evenly, "And what, exactly must I do for you to gain these benefits?" Johnny said, always the businessman.

"I'm glad you asked," Deidre said, her eyes lighting up, "Little more than what you are already doing. I need someone with a sharp mind, good eye for business and organization to help to run our organization." She said.

"So I'm being recruited?" He asked coyly, his green eyes flashing.

"Exactly, I think you'll find the benefits to your liking." She said leaning against the table with her elbow.

"So what exactly is this organization you need leadership for?" He asked thinking he had a good idea what she would say, "And why did you come to me?" He asked, this being the real question.

"We've crossed paths before, Mr. Marcone, a few times. But I'm afraid you have been given a skewed idea of who we are, due to our less than amicable meetings." She said smoothly. "I'm afraid that your interactions with the wizard Dresden also are likely to have skewed your opinions of us." She said

"Ah yes. We met on a train if I remember correctly. That little matter of the shroud and a plague to wipe out the better part of humanity." He said diplomatically.

"Yes." She said quietly, giving him a nod.

"So you want me to play puppet so a fallen angel can possess my body and destroy humanity?" He asked still calm and diplomatic.

"See, that's exactly what I mean, Dresden spreading misinformation again." She said with a slight pout as she leaned to one side, letting the blouse hang open as she regarded Marcone. "For most of us, it is a union, a partnership with our guest. We work together to accomplish common goals. Each respecting and accommodating the other's needs." She said explaining it as if it were as innocuous as buying a timeshare.

"So in exchange I get to share his powers and knowledge?" John asked.

"Knowledge, power and much more, you will live to see empires rise and fall. You will never know sickness and I'm sure you can see the financial advantages of living for centuries?" She said enticingly.

"Whom are you suggesting I play host to?" He asked still feeling out the deal.

"His name is Anduriel. He was present when the foundations for the world were laid. He is very smart and prefers to work with his Host, leaving them to their own pursuits, so long as they agree to work together. He is most reasonable and he is a true leader. Like you Mr. Marcone, he is a businessman." She finished with a purr.

"Suppose I accept what then?" He asked seemingly curious.

"Well, then you would be given the coin and you'd go back to business as usual, running the city of Chicago. On occasion, we'd require your assistance to help plan and organize our group, you know, keeping things on track as it were." She said.

"I'm flattered." He said, still all business. "Still you haven't given me an answer as to what it is about me that makes me the right fit for the position."

"There are many attributes that Anduriel respects, Intelligence, subtlety, strength, self-control, the ability to be ruthless as needed without being bloodthirsty. You have all these qualities. You also are unique in that you are one of the very few independent barons of the Unseelie accords. This is a large check in your favor when we were looking over resumes. We could use the ability to work with the others in the larger magical community. Maybe even use that to leverage the white council perhaps?" she said smiling.

"Leverage them into what exactly?" He asked, now honestly curious.

"Take up the coin and you shall know everything." She said placing the coin on the table in front of him her eyes sparkling enticingly.

"Just to play devil's advocate, what happens if I respectfully decline?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Then Mr. Marcone, we shove it down your throat and watch you choke on it and still get what we want. Only it's a lot harder on you." The deep bass voice came from the darkness behind Marcone. He had lost track of cowl as he spoke to Deidre. Marcone saw large misshapen figures moving in the darkness and could now smell the stench of decaying flesh. Marcone had fought ghouls before and unarmed, chained with no backup his options were becoming more and more limited.

"A little crude, but I can see how that could work for you." Marcone said dryly to the darkness with an eyebrow raised to Deidre.

"No more games Johnny, what's your answer." Cowl sneered from the darkness.

"I prefer Mr. Marcone, if you please, wizard." He said showing only a slight irritation.

"As you wish, Johnny." Cowl said mockingly, "What's your answer?"

"It seems you leave me little choice in the matter." Marcone said as he reached forward and took the coin in his hand, his fist closing convulsively as the room began to spin around him. Deidre squealed with delight as blackness filled Marcone's head.


	10. um Chapter 10

"Angels among us"

_**A/N:**_I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! Being new to this, every little bit helps, good, bad or indifferent! Everything may not make sense right now, but it will (hopefully). Sorry this update took longer than usual, I had some things come up that took up my discretionary time.

Chapter 10

As we entered my apartment, Mister rammed the back of my legs and made his way into the living room to take his rightful place on the mantel. With a murmured word and flick of her hand Lash lit the candles in my kitchen and living room.

"Ms. Guard, can I offer you anything to drink, maybe a Coke or water?" I said naming the only two liquid refreshments I had available.

"No thank you." she said diplomatically as she proceeded to the living room and sat in an overstuffed arm chair near the fire place.

Lash was at the fireplace, adding logs and coaxing the fire back to life as I came into the room with two cokes.

"So you say you were attacked twice this week?" Guard started pointedly.

"Yes, once with Murphy and once with Lash." I said objectively as Lash joined me on the couch.

"You were attacked by a denarian, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes." I said feeling like a suspect in a bad police novel.

"What time did you leave this morning?" she asked.

"Sometime after nine, why?" I asked.

"We were attacked at ten o'clock." Guard said flatly.

"We were both in a squad car with Sargent Rawlings at that time, you can verify that with him if you like." Lash replied calmly.

Guard raised an eyebrow at Lash and looked at me.

"It's true. We were on the interstate at that time." I said patting Lash on the knee as I felt her body stiffen next to me.

"I fail to see how this has anything to do with Mr. Marcone's disappearance Guard said rationally. "You were attacked by a lone denarian and we were attacked by a wizard and a group of hired mercinaries. How do the two relate?" She asked.

"Both Marcone and Murphy were abducted in twenty-four hours, by mercenaries after I get jumped by a denarian. That can't be a coincidence." I said.

"Why not?" Guard asked regarding me with an impenetrable look on her face.

"I just don't buy it." I said knowing there must be a connection.

"Sometimes coincidences happen." Guard said. "The methods of attack are similar in the abductions but not in the attacks on you."

"There has to be a connection." I said stubbornly.

"No there doesn't." Lash said candidly. "She has a point, Harry. She was attacked by a wizard, not a demon. Deidre had no backup and attacked at the first opportunity and failed, twice. This person obviously had a well thought out plan and the resources in place to be successful." Lash said turning from Guard to me. "It indicates two different entities and does not indicate either was operating in conjunction with the other." Lash finished giving me an apologetic look and Guard looked at Lash with surprise and approval.

I wanted to argue, I knew I was right, but I had no logic or reasonable explanation to offer other than I knew it in my gut. I didn't think either woman would accept that as a fact so I tried something else.

"Fine, what did the wizard look like?" I said not ready to give up.

"He stayed in the shadows. I never got a clear look at him. He used fire magic to light the room on fire and smoke quickly obscured everything." Guard said. "He was able to kill with a single spell, he killed at least three of the guards on the way into the building as their bodies showed no sign of physical attack."

"He killed humans, mortals using magic?" I asked becoming angry.

"Yes." She said objectively. "Their eyes and lips were blackened, but not burned. The never made a sound as they died to warn us of the attack." She finished, remembering the bodies that lay in the hallway after the attack.

Now I was involved, he had broken the First Law of magic and he did it in my town. As a Warden, whoever this warlock was I now had a vested interest in stopping him, Marcone be damned. I may be after two different bad guys, but I now had a license to kill the bastard that hurt Murphy.

The markings on the bodies sounded familiar, I'd have to ask Lash and Bob about that later. As the talk continued, Lash and Guard seemed to warm up to one another until they were on reluctantly accepting terms with one another. I sat back and listened to them talk, each making their point and counter point back and forth, like a verbal chess match until they reached an eventual stalemate. We discussed our individual experiences and besides conjecture and hypothesis we came away with noting.

We decided that Guard would use her resources to work on locating Marcone and would call me if she had no success, while Lash and I waited to hear how Murphy was doing and try to figure out who had taken her.

After Guard left we waited for word about Murphy. We walked the dog and stoked the fire and waited anxiously. After what seemed like a very long time, the phone rang.

"Dresden." I said into the receiver after grabbing it on the first ring.

"Harry, its Thomas." My brother's voice came through the static on the phone. "Murphy had a couple of broken ribs and they think one has punctured a lung." He said seriously.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, but she's going to be in the hospital for a little while. They have her in surgery right now but I wanted to let you know what's going on." He said.

"I see." I said as mental images of Murphy lying unconscious on an operating table with wires, tubes and needles poking out of her filled my head.

"Harry, I'll call you back when she comes out of surgery and let you know what the doctor says." He said almost apologetic. "Harry, don't worry. She's going to be fine, she's a tough one."

"I know she is. Thanks for letting me know what's going on." I said.

"No problem, Rawlings is with her Mother and sister. Her Mother wanted me to be sure to tell you thank you for finding her." He said.

"Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I said.

"She understands Harry. Talk to you soon." He said and then hung up.

I hung up the phone and took a few deep breaths trying to disperse the worry and mental images in my head. I turned to Lash and explained what was going on.

After I was finished, Lash simply looked into my face with concern and worry and hugged me tightly. I'm not sure if she hugged me because I needed one or she did, but we simply held each other for a long moment, barely breathing as the wave of anxiety passed.

"Harry, she's going to be fine, you know that." Lash said finally in a soft voice.

"I know. I just hate waiting and not being able to do anything." I said helplessly.

"You are a powerful wizard Harry. You do a lot of good and more than is expected or could be asked of you, but Harry, you can't fix everything." She said squeezing me, pulling me closer into her body as she kissed my cheek.

"A man's got to know his limitations." I said with a weak smile and bad dirty Harry impersonation.

Lash pushed me away with a surprised smile on her face.

"You quote Clint Eastwood at a time like this?" she said slapping my leg and shaking her head. Then she looked at me for a long while and I finally smiled at her.

"How do you know about Dirty Harry?" I asked.

"I lived in your head, what do you think I did while you slept?" She asked with a grin as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and gave me a dazzling smile. "You've seen those movies and Star Wars enough times that I could watch the full length marathons from your memories when I didn't need to plan or do research. By the way, you never finished reading Little Women, I have to find that book and see how it ends." She said with a grin.

I looked at her and smiled, feeling the worry and weight lift from me. Murphy was going to be okay and was surrounded by family and friends. I had nothing to do but wait. Thomas and Lash were right, Murphy was tough. Somehow I knew she'd make a speedy recovery. If for no other reason, Murphy hates hospitals and being fussed over. Between her family and friends on the force, she'd sign herself out early just to avoid the embarrassment of being seen in the hospital bed.

"Thank you Lash." I said finally.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"Thank you for making me feeling better, for just being here." I said lamely.

"Harry, that's what friends are for." She said throwing my line back at me with a warm smile. "I'm worried too." She finished.

We sat quietly for a few moments, staring at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

"There's just one question left, Harry." She said with an impish smile growing on her face.

"What's that?" I asked wondering what was coming next.

She waved her hand and the candles all snuffed out at once as she turned to face me. The room was only dimly lit by the little light coming through the high windows and the fire in the hearth.

"Do you feel lucky?" she said moving closer to me, running her hands over my chest and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her eyes narrowed, "Well do ya, punk?" she said as her face neared mine and she finally brushed her warm soft lips against mine. Her lips were soft and wet and teasing as our mouths touched gently at first.

I could feel he body melt into mine, I could feel her curves pressing against my body. Our lips met again, this time firmly, as we kissed deeply and our hands began to explore one another as passion and tension began to build in our bodies. I never answered her question, but at that moment, I felt very lucky. The next few hours passed quickly.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off when Lash knocked on the bathroom door. I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. She was wearing a new pair of jeans that fit her well and a pull over knit sweater that fit her very well. Her hair was still wet and hung straight down her back.

"Thomas is on the phone." She said with a smile, her face glowing as she looked at me.

I hurried into the living room, random pieces of our clothes still hanging from various pieces of furniture and picked up the receiver.

"Thomas?" I said anxiously.

"Harry, she's out of surgery and the rib had pushed on her lung but there was no puncture. Her prognosis is for a full recovery, they don't expect any complications, but she will be laid up for a while." He said with a sigh of relief.

"That's really good news!" I said, reaching out to take Lash's hand. "When can we come and see her?" I asked.

"She needs to sleep. You can come see her in the morning. Her Mother is going to stay with her tonight and I think Rawlings will be close by as well." He said.

"Harry, now that we know she's going to be okay I really need to get going. I have an opening in a few hours and I need to get down there to make sure everything is ready. I'm sure Laura is beside herself." He said sounding stressed.

"No problem, thanks for the call." I said.

"Harry, you're going to be there, right?" He asked.

"Ya, we'll swing by I suppose." I said grudgingly. Lash's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Definitely, we'll be there." I finished seeing the excitement on her face.

"See you soon." He said and hung up.

"So we're going to an opening." I said with a halfhearted smile on my face.

"Harry, it'll be fun. I haven't danced in… a long time." She said. "I have to go find something to wear!" she said as she gave me a hug and then disappeared into the bedroom quickly. I could hear her suitcase thump to the ground and the zipper open as she began to cover my floor with various pieces of clothing.

I navigated my cloths strewn room and was able to find my tiny closet and my only suit. After a long while I was able to find my dress shoes and a shoe shine kit. As the shoes were older than Mouse and had been under my bed for a few years before he came to live with me, cleaning and shining them took a little doing.

Finally I was dressed and tying my tie as Lash emerged from my room. She was wearing a black slinky dress that went down to her mid-thigh and had a slit that went dangerously high up one side. Her hair looked as if she had just come from a salon and her fingers were tipped with dark red nail polish that matched her lipstick. She wore black heels that brought her chin to just over my shoulder. She was stunning.

She spun in a quick circle showing me how the dress clung to her curves flawlessly, her hands held out as she turned, giving me a quizzical look.

"How do I look?" she asked sounding a little insecure.

"You look perfect!" I said smiling at her in spite of myself.

As I stood staring at her, she walked over and took the ends of the tie from my hands and tied it in a perfect double Windsor knot and cinched it up to my neck. She ran her hands over my suit, trying to smooth out some old long set in wrinkles.

"Harry, do you have another suit?" she asked cautiously.

"No, just the one." I said wondering why she would ask. I had bought the suit some years back and it was a little faded and maybe a little wrinkled but considering it had only been on a few occasions, it should be in good condition.

"Harry, do you mind if I fix it a little?" she asked.

"Fix it?" I asked incuriously as I pulled the cuffs down to my wrists.

"Yes, get the wrinkles out and so on." She replied with a mischievous smile. It was the "and such" that worried me.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes, then closing them.

She smoothed the shoulders again and murmured a few words under her breath as I felt a warm tingle all along the fabric of the suit. She ran her hands down my arms and then down my chest and around my waist. She then ran her hands down my legs, tugging at the cuffs. Then the tingling stopped and she stood up with a satisfied smile on her face.

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. The suit actually fit a lot better. It was no longer black but was now a dark charcoal gray. The jacket pulled in at the waist giving it some actual contour and I had more room in the shoulders. It was smooth and looked like it had just been pressed. The lapels were a little narrower now and seemed to almost shine. It looked sharp.

"Wow." I said. "Is this a glamor? Do I have to leave the ball by midnight?" I asked teasing, knowing that most illusions would last until dawn.

"No, it's real and permanent." She said. "Unless you don't like it… I could change it back to black or maybe Navy blue if you would prefer." She said a little nervous.

"No, this is great." I said admiring my new self, much to her relief. "I was just checking. Where did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"You pick things up over a few thousand years." She said with a smile.


	11. A good night

"Angels among us"

Chapter 11

We arrived to the opening fashionably late and I tipped the valet an extra twenty to make sure the truck wasn't scratched. Lash took my arm and beamed at me as we stepped onto the white carpet that led to the entrance.

I handed my invitation to the large man with a flat face and a crew cut wearing a suit that made mine look like it had come off the dollar rack. Even his well-tailored suit couldn't hide the bulges of large caliber weapons under his coat.

"Dresden +1," he said looking me over and then turned to the man standing at the door. "Have a good evening Mr. Dresden." He said as he waved us through.

When we entered the club the man at the door waved a young woman in a short white dress made of a light gauzy material over to us. Her hair was long and black, her eyes were almond shaped and dark brown, her skin was a tanned olive under the stark white of her dress that made her features stand out all the more.

"Mr. Dresden?" she asked with a smile as she approached.

"Yes." I said.

"My name is Dianna and I am to be your hostess for the evening." She said with a smile and short courtesy to Lash. "Whatever you may require or desire, simply let me know and it shall be provided." She finished with a slight bow of her head.

"Dianna, this is Lash." I said pointedly indicating the intoxicatingly beautiful woman on my arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dianna said taking Lash's hand in both of hers and a smile that suggested more than average customer service. Lash's cheeks became pink as she seemed a little uncomfortable at the innuendo. Then after a moment she released Lash's hand and turned towards the club, "Shall I show you around?" she asked.

"Please do." I said to break the tension and change the subject.

"Please follow me, Mr. Dresden." She said and began taking us around the club as others were lead on a similar tour.

She guided us around the club, there was a diamond shaped area in the center of the club with hard wood floors and tables covered in white satin and tall white candles lighting each table. There were four to six ornate high back chairs at each table. The tops of the chairs flared out, pushing forward surrounding it's occupant on three sides so as to provide some privacy and block out ambient sounds so that those in the center of the club could talk discreetly.

Around the perimeter of the diamond and at even intervals inside it were large white marble columns that supported a large area above. In the corners set aside from the diamond area were sunken sitting areas with large couches and pits with large cushions, discretely sectioned off by thick white lace drapes. These areas were dimly lit by lights in silver wall sconces. In the very front of the club there was a very long bar with high barstools covered in white leather. The bar was made of a carved white oak with a black cherry bar top. Behind the bar was virtually every kind of alcohol imaginable. Similarly in each back corner was a smaller version of the bar in the front.

High above the front bar was a balcony sticking out over the bar where the D.J. sat with large speakers in the corners pointing at the two dance floors on either side of the diamond area and sitting areas. The dance floors were lit by multi-colored spotlights and gave the most illumination to the building.

As we were taken around the area Dianna pointed out the imported this and custom made that and pointed to the sitting areas and described how the curtains had a special foam inner lining to block out sounds from the dance floor.

Finally we were brought to a wide white marble staircase in the back area of the club with a velvet rope hanging on metal hooks from either side of the stairway with a sign hanging in the middle that read "VIP only". Next to each bannister stood a large well-muscled man wearing a white suit similar to the one worn by the man taking invitations.

"This is Harry Dresden and his guest Lash." Said Dianna to the man closest to her holding a white clipboard with a little light fixed to the top. He browsed down the list and his finger stopped just a few names from the top.

"Right this way Mr. Dresden, miss." The gorilla like man said as he unhooked the velvet rope and waved us through.

Dianna lead us up to the top of the stairs and to a wide open area, lit by an ornate chandelier with long dangling strings of crystals and silver tubes holding candle shaped lights. The crystals sent light reflecting and refracting all over the VIP area. There were tables set along the sides of the area, looking down on the dance floors and open areas. In the center of the area, there was a raised area with thick white lace curtains set aside for sitting areas. Given that this was a white court establishment and how there were mostly cushions for sitting, I could only assume that sitting was would be a rarity in these areas.

"Harry," the sweet soft voice purred over the murmur of conversations from around the club. "So glad to see you've made it." Said Lara Raith as she walking towards us from a small group of VIPs she had been chatting with. "I see you've brought a friend." She murmured excitedly as she glided over to my free arm. See looked at Lash with a seductive and hungry smile that made me a little nervous.

"Lash, this is Lara Raith, Lara, this is my date, Lash." I said making formal introductions.

"I am pleased to meet you Miss Lash." Lara said taking her hand, the quickly letting it go as if bit. Her eyes ran from her feet to her head taking time to take in her loveliness, and then she smiled.

"Likewise I'm sure." Lash said wrapping her hand around my arm.

"I wasn't sure Harry would ever meet anyone after his last breakup. How long has it been Harry? Two, three years?" she asked giving a satisfied smile.

"It's nice to see you again Lara." I said in a change the subject tone of voice.

Lara was wearing almost the same dress that Lash was wearing only in a sheer white silk and it had a slit on each side that bordered on indecent. Her curves were just hidden by the sheer material as she pressed her chest into my shoulder.

She moved her face close to mine to look over to Lash and said, "There are some people here you simply have to meet." As she began to pull us toward a small group of people mingling around near the sitting area.

The group she led us to consist of two couples, one young and athletic looking the other couple seemed to be in their early fifties and were a little more pear shaped. They were talking in a light conversational manner when Lara led us over to them.

"Miss Raith," the older gentleman said with a broad smile as his wife took his arm firmly in both hands, giving a polite smile to Lara. "You've done a wonderful job renovating this space." He finished.

"Councilman, I couldn't have done it without your help." She purred patting him on the chest. He blushed at her attentions as she oozed sex-appeal towards the group.

His wife smiled more deeply and said, "You've really done wonders with the place Lara."

"I'm so glad you approve Denise." Lara replied with a wink that made the older woman blush and stand a little straighter showing her own curves.

"Miss Raith," Started the younger man.

"Please call me Lara." She said with a coy smile, turning the appeal up a notch.

"Yes, um, Lara," He started again, "How ever did you get a permit to renovate this structure? You've done a wonderful job, don't get me wrong, but I thought there was a moratorium on permits for this area." He said.

"Always the attorney, Mr. Sanchez, I went through proper channels I assure you." She said with a dazzling smile.

"She received a special waiver from the council after an arduous screening process." The councilman replied, filling in the blanks and getting a satisfied smile from Lara.

"Where's my manners!" Lara said indicating Lash and me.

"Councilman, District attorney, this is Mr. Harry Dresden, an acquaintance friend of mine. He's a private investigator by trade." She purred.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Said the councilman offering his cubby hand.

"Likewise." I said stiffly returning his grip.

"Aren't you the guy who thinks he's a wizard?" asked the attorney. "I've seen your name on a few cases that came through my office. You work with SI on occasion, correct?" he asked not quite skeptical but not quite comfortable.

"I've consulted on a few cases." I said shaking his hand.

"This is his companion, Miss Lash." Lara said, changing the subject quickly.

There was a round of hellos from the other couples as they began to discuss city business and began to ask me questions about some of the cases I had worked on. The conversation was polite and congenial as I was surprised that these people were not only interesting, but they weren't taking the wizard comment as an excuse to move away to more conventional company.

Finally the councilman's wife turned to me. "Mr. Dresden, may I call you Harry?" she asked, her cheeks glowing from the strong drinks they had been sipping and Lara's presence.

"Of course," I said with a nod.

"If you are a wizard, and I'm sure you get this a lot, can you show us some magic?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'm afraid that we have a strict, NO MAGIC clause in our insurance contract." Lara said giving me a stern look.

"Just a little something?" she asked pleading.

"Sorry miss. I'm not a stage magician or illusionist. I generally stick to finding lost objects or people." I said nodding to Lara, whose look eased slightly.

"I see." She said disappointed.

I felt Lash wave a hand behind my back and every candle in the VIP area went out with a POP. After a few seconds of surprised silence I heard her murmur just before her hand returned to my arm, as all the candles mysteriously sprang to life again.

"That was wonderful!" the councilman's wife purred excitedly as Lara gave me a seriously scary look.

"Mister Dresden, may I speak to you, in private?" Lara asked pointedly.

"Of course Lara." I said as Lash and I made our goodbyes and followed Lara to a special table walled off by heavy drapes. The table was similar to those below but was long enough for ten maybe twelve people.

"Harry, while you are welcome in my club, I would ask that you refrain from using magic, especially that of the fire variety. I've already had to rebuild too many structures, including parts of my home after a display of your handiwork." She said smoothly.

"It wasn't me." I said flatly.

"Then I suppose there's another wizard who just happened to sneak in." She said coldly.

"Actually, she's my +1." I said indicating Lash. Lara's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, taken off guard, then her face changed to a congenial smile as she looked Lash over once again with a new found interest.

"Really?" she purred with a wide smile.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm glad you've found a new friend Harry, but I'll have to ask you both to refrain from any further magic in my club. Consider it a condition of hospitality." She said warmly.

"Agreed." I said looking at Lash.

"As you wish Miss Raith." Lash replied looking a little crestfallen.

"No offense, but we do try to keep things as normal and casual as possible here." Lara said congenially, "and it wouldn't do to have the place burn down on its opening night or having people suspect that there is anything out of the ordinary going on here." She said looking at me.

"Harry!" Thomas's voice rang out as the curtains were pulled aside, "I'm glad you made it." He said beaming at Lash and I.

"Where have you been hiding yourself Thomas?" Lara asked turning to her brother.

"I had to tend to some stocking issues in back. Everything has been sorted out, no problems." He said calmly.

"Harry, how do you like the place?" he asked with his normal dazzling smile.

"You two have outdone yourselves." I said impressed.

"Why thank you, Harry." My brother said and Lara smiled and leaned into me, her dress shifting with the movement to reveal her firm toned body.

"I have other guests to attend to." Lara purred in my ear then she looked at Lasy, "Lash it was nice to meet you and if you two need anything, anything at all, please let me know." Lara said taking a last seductive look at Lash and turned to leave, her legs and hips swinging with an unnatural grace.

"Harry, I'm so glad you came!" Thomas said waving to Dianna, "Harry, what are you drinking?" he asked.

"I'm not drinking tonight. I wouldn't want to wreck my new truck." I said smiling.

"Hell Harry, live a little. I'll have the limo drive you home!" he said to me, then turning to Dianna, "Please bring us two scotches and…" Thomas turned to Lash looking at her expectantly.

"White wine would be wonderful." Lash said quietly with a smile.

"You heard the lady, our best white." Thomas said to Dianna with a broad smile and a wink. Dianna blushed and then turned on her heel and hurried away, moving smoothly across the floor.

We sat and talked about the design of the club and how hard Thomas had been working on this venture for the last few months. Our drinks arrived with amazing speed as we laughed and talked. The curtains kept out most of the noise from the club keeping it to a low rumble as we talked.

Finally after the second round Thomas turned to me. "Harry, where are my manners, I've been monopolizing you. Why don't you take this beautiful woman down stairs and dance!" he said winking at Lash and elbowing me in the ribs.

My heart almost stopped. I hadn't been dancing in a long time and looking at the now full dance floor I was almost afraid of embarrassing myself as all the beautiful people writhed and twisted on the floor. I looked from the floor to Lash, who was gently moving to the beat and smiled at me noncommittally.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I'd Love to!" she said beaming at me, to Thomas's approval.

"You two go have fun just find me before you leave, Harry." Thomas said with a smile.

We made our way to the dance floor just as the song changed to something I had heard Molly listen to in the lab. I lead Lash deep into the pressing crowd so as not to be noticed as I did the side to side shuffle that every high school boy learns at his first dance. Lash was moving her hips and shoulders in very interesting ways as she moved around me, similar to those around us, but she had a grace and her smooth motions seemed more polished than most of those around us. Soon I was moving my body around hers in rhythm to the music. The alcohol seemingly giving me a grace and style that I normally wouldn't have had, or maybe just making me believe I had style at any rate.

Then Lash was taking my arm and turning into and then away from me, writhing as she spun around me in slow motions in perfect sync with the music. A small circle began to form around us as I began to take her in my arms and let her spin away as we circled each other with the lights flashing and music pumping around us. Finally when the music stopped Lash and stepped into me and had her arms around my neck and body draped suggestively over my body, my hands around her shoulders and waist holding her close.

Lash beamed up at me and pulled my face to hers and we kissed as the music changed to a long slow love ballad I had never heard before. We danced slowly holding one another close as we danced. I could feel the warmth of her body through my pressed linen shirt and suit pants. She smelled wonderful as we danced staring into one another eyes, moving slowly. We were only aware of each other as the other couples spun around us, the lights dim and the music melodic and slow, we moved together as one around the dance floor.

When the song ended she pulled me away from the dance floor towards the stairway to the VIP area in hopes of finding a quiet, dark place to sit together. As we got to the stairs, holding each other close, laughing and smiling I had to stop short to avoid bumping into someone. As I looked up I saw Ms. Guard standing in front of me and a battered Hendrix at her side. As I looked past them I could see gentleman John Marcone beginning to ascend the stairs. He stopped for a moment then came back down.

"If it isn't Harry Dresden." He said with a wolfish smile. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight. I didn't think you were the social type." He said looking from me to Lash.

"I'm full of surprises John. You should know that about me by now." I said giving him a polite smile.

"May I ask who this lovely creature on your arm is, Harry?" John asked with the same predatory smile.

"This is my friend, Lash." I said politely. "Lash this is Johnny Marcone, Chicago's very own Godfather." I said with a polite bow. At her name, Marcone seemed to stiffen but he recovered quickly with his businessman smile and poker face once again firmly in place. His green eyes seemed to focus on Lash as he gave her a polite nod.

"John, I hear you had some excitement earlier. I see you came out of it unscathed." I said looking to the battered but still scary hulking presence of Mr. Hendrix.

"Yes, it was a slight misunderstanding, a scheduling issue. It's been resolved." He said curtly, "However, some things did come up in that meeting that we need to discuss. It would be in your best interests if we were to meet tomorrow." He said, his green eyes becoming hard, "I'll send a car for you, say around noon?" He asked as Hendrix moved closer, Guard seemed a little hesitant but still moved at Hendrix side.

"Of course, John." I said, knowing is disliked the familiarity, "I think we should get together soon and discuss current events." I said not looking away from his hard stare. We had soul gazed before and he was not only a predator, he was an alpha predator and a very dangerous man. However, over the years we had come to something of an understanding and tended to keep out of each other's way, it was just good business.

"Good, I'll see you then. Miss Lash." He said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, seemingly perplexed.

"Mr. Marcone." She said sizing him up similarly. Marcone, Guard and Hendrix proceeded up the stairs to the VIP area.

Lash pulled me aside to a quiet spot between the stairs and the bar in the closest corner.

"Harry, I think we should leave." She said sounding a little anxious.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm not comfortable with him here." She said indicating Marcone as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"He's a scumbag and the crime boss for the city, but he's not going to pull anything here." I said reassuringly.

"Harry, he gives me the creeps. I remember him and know who he is, but there's something different about him now. Harry, he scares me." She said looking anxious.

"Okay, we'll leave if you like. We just need to say our goodbyes to Thomas." I said.

Lash gave me a long look and finally said, "Thank you Harry."

We called Dianna over to us and asked if she could bring Thomas over. She disappeared into the crowd and promptly arrived with Thomas.

"Harry, is everything okay?" he asked seeing the uncomfortable look on Lash's face.

"Ya, we just ran into Marcone." I said giving him a look.

"Ah, I see. Since he is helping with zoning and other aspects we had to invite him Harry. I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, I had hoped you'd miss each other in the crowd." He said.

"It's not your fault, but I think we are going to call it a night." I said.

"I hate to see you leave so early, the party is just starting." He said with a toothy smile, "But I get it."

"Lash, I'm so glad you could make it and thank you for dragging Harry out of his house for once." He said beaming at her. "Hopefully you'll come back soon and we can make an evening of it."

"I would like that very much." Lash said with a nod and a wide smile.

"Harry, let me call the limo for you." Thomas said with a devilish smile.

"I'm fine to drive." I said, "Anyway I'm going to need my truck tomorrow, places to go, people to see." I said with a tedious look on my face.

"Just be careful and call me next week." He said with a smile to me then to Lash as he turned and made his way back into the crowd.

The valet took only a few minutes to pull the large red truck around, with a bow he ran off to assist others just arriving. I helped Lash into the truck, closing her door and then climbed in and we drove off into the dark streets of the city.

Since both of us were hungry at this point, we stopped at Mac's on the way home. As we entered the bar Mac did a double take, and then nodded to us as we made our way to the bar.

"Mac, I'd like to introduce you to Lash. Lash, this is Mac, barkeep, brew master and cook extraordinaire as well as proprietor of this fine establishment." I said introducing them to each other.

"Your reputation precedes you sir. It's nice to finally meet you." Lash said with a bright smile, extending her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Mac said with a smile as he wiped his hands before taking hers and shaking it gently. Mac is a man of few words and his response to Lash bordered on gushing for him. I was impressed.

"Mac, can we get two steaks with the works?" I asked as we sat at the bar. Mac just nodded looking us over with a slightly raised eyebrow as her turned to the grill.

"Harry, I'm worried." Lash said to me quietly, "I don't want you going to see Marcone tomorrow." She said nervously.

"Why? We've had meetings with Marcone, sure he's dangerous but it's not like him to attack someone unprovoked." I said logically.

In my dealings with Marcone I'd come to understand that if he was planning to kill me, he wouldn't start it off with a nice chat. I'd just get a bullet from an unseen gunman or some other unexpected surprise. Also, he was a member of the Unseelie accords now and he wasn't likely to try anything with me as he would have not only the white council to deal with but possibly the other members who weren't too pleased with his joining the accords. Many of whom would love an excuse to remove the upstart from the table.

"Harry, I believe he has become a host." She said finally.

"A host? As in taken up a coin?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I can't explain it, it's just a feeling I got when he waked over." She said.

"I can normally sense a Denarian and I didn't get that feeling from him." I said quietly.

"It's possible that the demon hasn't fully integrated with him yet, but I definitely get a bad feeling from him." She said.

"Whatever he wants it's probably tied up with his disappearance earlier and he could shed some light on who took him and Murphy. I need to talk to him." I said determined. "I'll take Mouse with me just in case there's trouble."

"Harry, I can't let you go alone. I know Mouse is strong but I want to go with you too." She said concerned.

"Are you sure?" I asked seeing the trepidation in her eyes.

"I'm sure Harry." She said with a resigned determination in her face.

"Well then, it's a date." I said as the plates of rib eye with baked potatoes and asparagus slid in front of us.

"Thanks Mac." I said enthusiastically as the aroma from the plate massaged my palate and two of his autumn ambers appeared next to the plates.

Lash slipped a cloth napkin into her lap as she began to slice her steak into large portions. I slid her plate over near mine and began to cut the pieces in half. Lash gave me a quizzical look.

"I can cut it myself." She said quietly slightly taken aback.

"Lash, you are one of the most beautiful and wonderful women I've ever met. I just need you to take smaller bites and chew your food more thoroughly. I'd hate to see you choke on such good food." I said with concern as I finished cutting her meat for her.

She gave me a sheepish smile, "Is that why everyone watched me eat at the Carpenters home?" she asked.

"They are sticklers for manners with their kids," I said, "I'd hate to set a bad example for them."

"I guess I haven't had the best table manners lately." She said turning pink. "It's just normally my host handles the eating and other things related to that. Now that I'm doing it firsthand, it can be overwhelming. I must have been so caught up in the experience that I forgot my manners."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I said sliding the plate back to her.

"No, it's me who should apologize. I'm afraid I have embarrassed you in front of your friends." She said quietly.

"Not at all, Charity likes you and she was simply happy to see you enjoying her cooking." I said.

"Okay Harry." She said with an, "if you say so" look on her face.

Lash and I ate with restraint notwithstanding the quiet moans of delight as we both enjoyed the delectable meals before us. We bought six bottles of his ale to take home with us as we settled up with Mac. Then we made our way to the truck, Lash stood by as she let me open her door for her before she slid into the truck. I walked around and slid into the drives seat and fired up the beast of an engine under the hood.

We made it home around midnight and we were greeted by Mister as we descended into the stairwell. Then once the door was opened Mouse was waiting on the other side looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, grab your lead." I told him as Lash stepped into the house. "I'm taking Mouse for a walk, I'll be right back." I told her as the large dog returned with his leather lead in his mouth.

I took him for a quick walk and grabbed the mail on my way back inside. I unhooked Mouse and hung his lead on the hook by the pantry and set the mail down on the kitchen counter as Lash was stoking the fire. I took this opportunity to go into my room and carefully hang my suit and grab my sweats and a t-shirt from my drawer before going back into the living room.

"Something more comfortable?" she asked noticing my change in attire.

"I didn't want to wrinkle the suit." I said quietly as I took her hand and led her to the couch.

We sat on the couch watching the fire for a long while. Lash leaned her back into my chest and rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her warmth and her breathing as we sat mesmerized by the dancing light and colors in the hearth. That moment was quiet and we simply sat there together basking in each other's company, sharing our warmth and space. I don't know if there is such a thing as a perfect moment, but I know I didn't want this one to end.

We sat that way, together with Mouse at our feet for at least an hour as we watched the logs burn into embers. Finally Lash took my hand and kissed it, then she turned to me and simply said, "Bed time Harry."

I followed her into my room and turned down the bed as she went into the bathroom to wash the makeup off of her face. I stripped out of my sweats and crawled into bed in my boxers. I don't remember pulling up the covers or my head hitting the pillow. At some point in the night I woke up long enough to feel her warm naked body spooning into mine, my arms around her and our legs intertwined. I pulled her close and kissed her neck causing her to murmur slightly in her sleep and then I too fell back to sleep feeling warm, happy and content.


	12. Meeting with Marcone

"Angels among us"

AN: This one ran a little long to get all the pieces into place.

Chapter 12

I woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon wafting through the apartment. The smell enticed me out of bed and led me into the kitchen where Lash and Molly were giggling as they worked side by side at the wood stove. I quickly ducked back into the bedroom and pulled on my sweats and reemerged yawning loudly and stretching, which felt wonderful.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Hey boss, just because you have a house guest doesn't mean we don't have training to do." She said looking at Lash and then to me. Lash was wearing sweats very similar to my own only a lot newer.

"I see that against my best efforts your fashion sense is rubbing off on her." Molly said with a pout.

"It was the closest thing and I didn't want to wake Harry." Lash said defensively.

"You should have seen her last night at Thomas's club, she was stunning." I said smiling at Lash who gave me a bright smile in return.

"So you went after all?" Molly asked looking a little confused, or maybe a little moody.

"It's Thomas, how could I say no. Especially after the birthday present he got me." I said gesturing towards the parking lot.

"You mean that the red monster is yours?" Molly asked wide eyed.

"It was an early birthday gift from Thomas when we needed to go find Murphy and Harrys car was in the shop." Lash said turning with a plate of eggs, bacon and fried potatoes with onions, peppers and cheese for each of us.

We took our plates into the living room and the two women sat on the couch while I went back to the kitchen for the coffee pot and 3 cups.

I sat in a high back chair at the end of the coffee table and added sugar to my coffee as the other two began to eat. Lash looked at me and smiled as she took a small bit and chewed her food thoroughly. This was not missed by Molly who looked from Lash to me with her eyebrows raised, impressed.

The eggs were cooked just so and the potatoes were seasoned with a Middle Eastern flavor that really made them taste great. We ate in silence for a little while, and then Molly looked up at Lash.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Molly asked Lash.

"Do you like it?" Lash asked brightly.

"It's great. I've never had this spice on potatoes before. It's really good!" Molly said taking another bite.

"This is a variation of something that I had a long time ago." Lash said with a distant smile. "Harry is it okay?" she asked looking to me.

I tried to tell her how delicious it was and how much I really enjoyed it, but my mouth was particularly full and "uhmm muhpf" was all they heard.

Lash and Molly looked at each other and snickered.

"Hey boss, maybe you should take smaller bites?" Molly said busting into a belly laugh. Lash blushed and covered her mouth as they both laughed at me.

"Yuck it up grasshopper, its cleaning day in the lab!" I said after swallowing the food, narrowing my eyebrows evilly.

After we finished breakfast, I washed the dishes while Molly and Lash took Mouse for a walk. It was about eight in the morning and it was bright and sunny out with a slight chilly bite in the morning air. The two women came in laughing and Mouse simply looked at me with a big doggy smile and once off his leash plopped down in front of his bowls and looked from Molly to me.

I filled his water bowl and Molly filled the other with Kibble, we then did the same for Mister who had dropped from the mantle and was rubbing his body around my legs purring like a small diesel engine.

As I turned to go into the living room I bumped into Molly who was heading into the kitchen. We collided hard and I felt her firm, soft chest and body push into mine as one foot slipped out from under her.

I reached out to catch her from falling and put one hand around her shoulders and had aimed the other for her back but miscalculated and ended up with my hand in the middle of her short black skirt in back. She grabbed me around the neck to catch herself and pulled tightly into me. I lifted her up back on her feet and held her for a moment as she got her balance. She looked at me with a look of longing and regret in her eyes for a brief moment, then hugged me and pulled away as I realized where my hand had landed.

"Thanks boss." She said as stepped past me, looking at the floor briefly as she walked, then continued about her business.

I gave her a curious look, expecting a witty reproach for accidently grabbing her inappropriately, but instead she simply filled a glass with water and sipped it at the sink with her back to me. I turned and headed into the living room. Lash was gone and the bedroom door was shut. I could hear noise from inside the room, assuming Lash was changing I sat down and poured myself another cup of Coffee.

Molly walked into the room and sat next to me on the couch, looking into her glass of water.

"So what are we working on today, boss?" Molly asked sitting up straight, her t-shirt tucked in at the skirt pulling tight across her chest and stomach. It was becoming more obvious every day that Molly was no longer a girl, but was now in fact a full grown woman. A fact I tried hard to ignore completely, with little success.

"We still need to work on control and focus. These are the cornerstones for anything you're going to do with magic and even have large implications in everyday life." I said rhetorically.

We were discussing techniques to build control and focus when Lash came out to join us. She was dressed in a dark business suit with sensible shoes that matched her clothes and a white button up shirt. The suit seemed tailored to fit and was both all business while not hiding the fact that she was definitely a woman.

Lash sat with us and listened for a while, then started adding to the conversation. Her insights from working with many wizards over the years had given her a lot of insight into different methods and techniques for working with magic. She interjected a couple of times on basic concepts of magic but came at them from a different angle than I did. Some of these explanations were somewhat archaic and others really seemed to click for Molly and gave me interesting insights to things I had been doing for years and others I wanted to start trying.

We came up with various exercises for Molly to work on. Some were to help her build her strengths and others were designed to help her understand where and why she was weak in other areas so she could build on those as well.

When we were through Molly had a long list of things to accomplish for the day. As we prepared to leave, Molly was practicing stirring a cup of water with a spoon while trying to fold her jacket and other assorted pieces of clothes at the same time using magic. Later she was to work with a rope, making it slide across the room and tie then untie itself around the leg of a chair and then return to its original place in the corner coiled up neatly.

Lash and I were just walking up the stairs from my apartment when we saw Ms. Gard emerging from the same silver town car she had arrived in the day before.

"Wizards." She said with a slight bow.

"Ms. Gard, so you've come to take us to your leader?" I said smugly.

"In a manner of speaking." She said, "I am going to take you to Mr. Marcone but thereafter I have been assigned to protect you two and your apprentice." She said.

"You are tasked with protecting all three of us?" I asked. "Is that really necessary?"

"Apparently. Also there will be two others working with my in the event that you are separated." She finished gesturing to the man and woman who also emerged from the car who she introduced as Ms. Stone and Mr. Bradley. They were dressed similarly to Gard and had the same detached professional look on their faces.

The woman was about 5' 9" tall and moved gracefully with confidence. She was wearing sensible flat shoes, she had strawberry blonde hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head and large blue eyes that were completely dispassionate and scanning the area already for potential threats, ambush points and defensive positions.

The man was a little shorter than me but wider in the shoulders and he had brown hair, cut short and no facial hair.

"Ms. Stone will stay with your apprentice and we will escort you to visit Mr. Marcone." Gard said in a tone that made me think that there would be no discussion of the matter.

"Why?" I asked, Lash nodding in agreement.

"It is Mr. Marcones wish and our contracts were changed this morning. We are no longer protecting Mr. Marcone and have been reassigned to you. I have not been given any further details." She said flatly and I got the impression that she didn't like the fact that she wasn't given any reasons, but she was a professional and when where she was told.

"So Johnny is paying you to protect us?" I asked incredulously with a smirk on my face.

"As I have already told you, I was informed of the change by home office this morning. Shall we go?" she said waving towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" I said.

"You expect me to let one of your friends into my house to stay alone with my apprentice while the other two of you take us to visit the biggest crime lord of Chicago, who just happened to have a change of heart and is now concerned for some reason with our wellbeing?" I asked folding my arms across my chest and planting my feet.

"Ms. Stone can stand guard outside but it would be easier to protect your apprentice if she were in proximity to her." Gard said simply.

"What happens if I refuse your protection? What if I tell you to pack your things and get out of town?" I asked.

"You do not hold my contract and have no say in the matter. Wizard Dresden, we can discuss this later but for now, please accept that we are here to protect you and your friends. It would be advantageous to all concerned if you were to cooperate, but not necessary." She said giving me a flat look and her eyes showing irritation.

"What if I said I don't believe you and..." I started.

"Then I would take it that you are calling me a liar and would take steps to seek satisfaction to retain my honor." She said her eyes flashing dangerously. She took a step closer to me, causing Lash to take a step back and to one side, her hand tightening on my staff.

"Let's all take a deep breath," I said holding up my hand between Gard and myself. "I don't think you are lying to me, but I don't believe that John Marcone has my best interests at heart either." I said firmly.

"I cannot speak to his intentions as I do not know his reasoning. I have been given orders as have my companions and we intend to carry them out." Gard said flatly glancing at Lash as her friends stepped away from the car and moved to flank Gard.

"I see, and if those orders change will I get any notice?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Gard asked.

"Let's say that your orders go from protecting us to killing us. Do we get any sort of grace period where you give us fair warning?" I asked pointedly.

"That would be counterproductive, but I can see your point." Gard said relaxing a little.

"If you and your friends swear that you will inform me and or your current charge when and if your orders change, then I will allow you to accompany us. If not, I promise to make keeping you contract problematic." I said with a mischievous grin.

Gard looked to her two companions who simply nodded to her and she turned back to me and said, "Agreed."

I took Ms. Stone inside to introduce her to Molly and let her know that Ms. Stone would be outside watching the apartment and if Molly were to leave that Ms. Stone would accompany her. After a brief discussion, it was settled and Lash and I with our guards joined Hendrix in the town car and headed downtown.

I was glad to have my duster as we climbed out of the car as the wind had picked up and carried a chill. We were taken into a large new building with maybe twenty or thirty floors made of glass and steel. We were then taken down two flights of stairs to the security area and lead down a long, wide hallway with security cameras and oddly devoid of any side doors. At the end of the hall there was a set of ordinary double fire doors marked "Authorized Personnel Only". As we approached the doors, Hendrix opened one and ushered us through.

Inside there was an upscale, formal waiting area done in dark hard wood. The secretary at the desk at the back wall looked up and pressed the blue tooth ear piece and said,

"Your lunch appointment is here." She waved us towards a small siting area next to a very large aquarium. The aquarium was full of all sorts of tropical fish and had coral and gravel covering the bottom.

We were just about to sit down when the doors next to the secretary's desk opened to reveal a slightly battered but well-dressed John Marcone standing in the doorway. He opened the door to the conference room and held the door open for us as we came over.

Lash, Gard and I entered his office. This place was new to me and was one of his more impressive offices. He had a large dark stained desk towards the back of the office and a sitting area with a gas fireplace to the right and a glassed in conference room to the left.

He invited us into the conference room with a large table inlaid with light and dark wood in a star burst pattern. The chairs were upscale office chairs of black leather with adjustable high backs. Against the far wall stood a smaller table covered in white linen with trays of food and two servers standing at the ready.

"Pleas sit." Marcone said as he took his place at the closest end of the table.

Lash and I sat together as Ms. Gard stood behind us with her male counterpart, both ever vigilant.

"Would you care for some lunch? I took the privilege of ordering in, is Chinese okay with everyone?" He asked as we settled into our chairs.

"To what do we owe the honor of this invitation?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I asked you here because I need you help with a small matter. Actually it is in our mutual interest so I'm as much doing you a favor as asking one." He said smiling. His money green eyes flashing as he gave us a toothy smile.

Lash's knee hit my leg under the table. As I looked at her she moved her eyes to the floor beside Marcone. I looked at the floor by Marcone's chair and although there were small can lights shining from behind him, his shadow extended into the light from no obvious source. I had seen this before, Deidre's father Nicodemus had a shadow that moved on its own as this one seemed to be doing as well.

"A favor you say? Who's asking?" I said flatly looking from the floor to his face giving him a hard stare.

"Well, how observant of you, or should I say you're lady friend." He said smiling. "Well I'm glad you noticed, at least it's out in the open and we don't have to go through a lengthy explanation." He said waving to the servers who brought him a plate. "Please, enjoy." He said as a plate was set in front of each of us.

"So do I call you John, Nic or Andy?" I said moving my arm, pushing my blasting rod into my lap under my duster.

"Mr. Marcone will suffice Harry." He said with a smile.

"Am I even speaking to John Marcone?" I asked pointedly.

"Yes, Anduriel is with me but we decided that it would be best if he were to remain in an advisory capacity to me." He said indicating the shadow behind him.

"Why John? Why would you of all people take up the coin?" I asked shocked. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"It's a temporary joint venture. I have been given assurances that once we each achieve our goals, he will leave of his own accord." John said flatly.

"You bought that line of crap?" I asked shocked.

"I assure you, it wasn't my first choice. However, if he attempts to force me into anything I'm not happy with I've made it very clear that I'll turn his coin over to your friend Sanya." John finished smoothly as the shadow moved uncomfortably behind him.

"So what's this favor you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to take a trip, get away from it all as it were, for say a week or two. All expenses paid, where ever you care to go. As you can see I've seen fit to see to the security of your friends and apprentice while you are away so you won't have any worries." He said calmly.

"Then when you return I would like your assistance in finding and retrieving a few objects that were wrongfully taken from my friend. You'll be paid your customary fee of course." He finished as he took a bite of the chow Mein piled on the plate in front of him.

"Why should I sit here and listen when in the last week Deidre tried to kill me twice? Do I really look that stupid?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I have to apologize for her insolence. It seems that Deidre has recently begun to work more closely with her mother. She and Anduriel seem to be working towards different ends in the short term. It is to that end that I need your assistance." John finished.

"Cut the crap, what's going on here?" I asked bluntly.

"It seems that Deidre and her mother have come into a quantity of coins that do not belong to them. They are working with a group who among other things are planning the downfall of the white council. It is they who are planning on using the coins and their occupants to their own ends. We simply want to regain the coins and teach them a lesson in manners and betrayal." John finished.

"What's in it for you? Why are you involved Marcone?" I asked honestly currious.

"Anduriel has promised to help me with a project that I've been working on for many years. He has promised as his part of the bargain to help a young lady I know, in return I help him regain the coins that were stolen and then we part ways." John said and for the first time since I've known him, I saw his cool confident exterior slip. Not much, just a little and it was enough for me to know that he believed that the fallen would keep his word.

When John was starting out in his life of crime, he had been the target of a drive by shooting and a stray bullet had hit and severely wounded a young girl walking with her parents. The girl was pronounced dead by corrupt officials and then she was stashed in a hospital under an assumed name by the crime lord at the time as an insurance policy against a murder charge. When Marcone took over and that boss along with several of his associates went missing, John had continued to pay for her care and treatment, hoping one day to return her to her mother. It seems that now he may have that chance.

"So you want to teach Tessa a lesson and get Deidre back in Daddy's lap and in exchange Helen Beckitt's daughter gets healed. Good luck with that let me know how it turns out." I said disinterested.

"Actually Deidre was the one who gave me the coin, she was under the impression that her father would be willing to change his mind and work with the group her mother has fallen in with in order to exact his revenge on you. Deidre bought into that hook line and sinker. " John said with a wolfish smile.

"Why should I get involved? A couple thousand dollars to go up against Tessa and her goons for you? I don't think so. You two have the resources to take her out on your own." I said flatly.

"You have a stake in this as well Harry. Is finding out who wizard Peabody was working with and why enough to get you more interested?" He asked with a smile. "Who stands against the White Council and who on it is a traitor? Surely that is worth your time. It's a win win situation, Harry." John said sipping his tea.

"What if I say no?" I said flatly.

"Then I wash my hands of your situation and you fall victim to those who are trying to take down the White Council. Did I mention they are coming to Chicago? Then there is Deidre, she's very angry with you." John said with a chuckle.

"I've noticed. So why me?" I asked.

"Because Harry, it gives me plausible deniability." John said with a smile. "If Deidre goes against you and you come back with your usual cadre of friends and maybe a few extra, courtesy of yours truly, you get a look at who they are while you rip at them, I get the coins in the confusion and at least a few of them get dead and out of my way." John said with a smile. "We all win."

"Has Anduriel promised this to you?" Lash asked, "That he would agree to leave you when your conditions are met?" Lash asked.

"He has, he has sworn an oath on his power." John said flatly looking at her.

"Ask him if he swears by the coin he inhabits." Lash asked firmly. At this the shadow twitched uncomfortably and John smiled wolfishly.

"Interesting, he doesn't like you much, but he so swears." John said impressed.

"How is it I've never met you my dear?" John asked as if seeing her for the first time.

"I'm new in town." Lash said taking my arm. "Harry has been showing me around."

"He's not one given to a quiet life, my dear, but he does know this town well." John said smiling at her like a python smiles at a rabbit.

"So you want me to be the heavy?" I said clarifying my role and taking his attention off Lash.

"They will be coming after you either way, this way you live when it's over. Either way I'm likely to get what I want, but we have a history and Anduriel respects your abilities and is willing to allow you to survive. This way when it's all over we all go our separate ways. So what do you say?" He said.

"I can bring whomever I want and you'll provide extra support?" I asked.

"If you like." John said.

"I want Gard and her two friends and one other. Since it's your party I'd expect you to pick up his bill." I said flatly.

"Who?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you remember Jared Kincaid?" I asked.

Marcone smiled widely and nodded. "Of course, I'll make the arrangements." John said satisfied.

"So to keep things quiet and assure your survivability, I'm asking that you make yourself scarce for the next week or two, as in not in the state." John said. "We can't have Tessa or Deidre finding you before our plans are in place." John said tossing me an envelope full of money. "This should cover your expenses." He said with a smile.

I pushed the envelope back at him and said, "Keep your money Marcone or better yet, put it in Father Forthill's poor box. I'll call you in a week." I said as I got up to leave. Marcone scowled at me as the envelope stopped in front of him, and then he looked up at me and smiled his businessman face firmly in place.

I hated the idea of working with Marcone and Nicodemus's demon but with Tessa coming to town with more of the Black Council it was worth it to put a dent in their plans and hopefully find out who they are and who they have on the White Council. That and if I was lucky, maybe I could make a grab for the coins and get them out of circulation. Whatever they had planned they were moving into my city, that couldn't be a good thing for me or the innocents. I couldn't sit on my hands and let that happen.

"See you around Harry. Miss Lash, good to see you again." He said standing as we left with Gard bringing up the rear with Mr. Bradley.

When we arrived at my house Ms. Stone was standing guard at the top of my stairway with an impassive look on her face. Lash, Gard and I headed down the stairs while Mr. Bradley stopped to converse with Ms. Stone. I let the door slam and raised my wards and locked the door.

As I came into the living room Molly sat on the floor with three coils of twine of different sizes set in front of her. As I was stepping around the couch she waved her hand and murmured a word and the first coil struck at me like a rattlesnake, wrapping itself around my ankle and tying itself into a square knot. Then the second coil snaked forward then tied one end around the leg of the couch and the other end around the leg of the armchair pulling the twine tight like a trip wire. The third and longest jumped forward and hit me around the knees and wrapped itself around my legs binding my knees together tightly causing me to grab the couch as I began to lose balance.

Molly smiled at me beaming as I turned and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Very good grasshopper, now untie me please." I said impressed.

With another wave of her hand and strained look on her face all three ropes untied and snaked back to Molly and wrapped themselves in neat little coils in front of her.

"Well done Molly." Lash said with a bright smile. "You are a fast learner!"

"Thanks Lash, I've been working on it all day!" she said with a triumphant smile.

While the girls talked I went down to the lab and made a call on the extension I had installed in the lab.

I called Ebenezer and made plans to visit his farm at hogs hollow. His cabin wasn't large but as he was in Edinburgh most of the time I didn't think he'd mind. It turned out that he was taking a few days off and was excited to have us over. So we made plans to meet at his place tomorrow.

Next I called Michael and told him about my lunch date and asked him if he minded if I took Molly with me to go visit Ebenezer for a week or so. Since she wasn't working and didn't have any classes until the new semester started at the community college, he decided that it would be fine. She was to go home for dinner tonight and pack her things.

My last call was to Thomas, I gave him a heads up as to what was going on and asked him to be sure to feed and water Mister while I was away. He assured me that it wouldn't be a problem and made me promise to call him when I got back.

After discussing the plan with Lash and Molly, both of whom were excited to see where I had spent some of my formative years, Molly headed home to pack. Lash and I began packing as well with an eye for cold weather clothes. In the center of my duffle I also added the swords of the cross, neatly arranged and wrapped in a large cotton table cloth. Lash decided to work on adding wards and charms to her leather coat as we had company and found it difficult to be alone, so she headed down to the lab.

I waited until just after dark and I ordered five large pizzas of various types and upon their arrival I offered some to our security team, all of whom were too busy to eat and politely declined. So I took Mouse and three pizzas and headed into the back yard.

With three open pizza boxes, my call was answered almost instantaneously by one of the largest dewdrop fairies I have ever had the pleasure to know. He had lavender hair, silver dragon fly wings and was surrounded by a silver nimbus of light. Over his chest he wore a plastic breastplate made from an old plastic bottle. Painted in the center of his chest piece was a picture of a wizards staff, leaning from left to right, an orange box opener crossed over the staff from right to left and over the two like a rising sun was a picture of a pizza. At his hip he wore an orange box cutter with his name written in permanent marker. Over his shoulder were the hilts of two sword letter openers, the handles wrapped with what looked like leather shoelaces. When I had met him Toot-Toot was only a few inches tall, now he was a good foot tall.

"General Toot-Toot at your service sir!" He said as he went rigid and snapped a smart salute to me.

"As you were General." I said gravely. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something." I said holding up a slice of six meat pizza with extra cheese. The fairies eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and drool began to gather on his bottom lip. Then he snapped his mouth shut and turned to face me.

"How may I server the Za-Lord?" He asked, once again going rigid, at attention.

"I need you and the guard to watch and protect my home for me while I'm away." I said in a secretive manner.

"You're going away, Harry?" He asked his eyes going wide with alarm.

"I'm not going to be gone for long, just a week maybe two. I'm depending on you and the guard to protect my home. Also keep an eye out for anyone who comes snooping around. If you see anyone prowling around my house or trying to get in, come and tell me immediately." I said as if relaying a top secret assignment to a CIA agent.

Toot snapped a salute, "As you wish My Lord!"

"In payment for your help and service I offer these three pizza's to the Za-Lords Guard as a token of my appreciation."

"Really?" He said his eyes getting wide, "Those are all for us? It's not even Tuesday!" He said in a happily astonished voice.

"Yes General, please give the troops my thanks and best regards!" I said returning his salute so he could relax.

He returned my salute hovered in place looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, right. Carry on General!" I said and turned on my heel and marched back towards the house. When I got to the corner I saw Toot zip up into the air and put his hands to his mouth as if to yell, but heard no sound. Then tiny shooting stars of various colors started zipping down from the sky and others from over the fence and down the street. They continued to surround the boxes until the multi-colored lights filled the back yard. In a matter of seconds all three pizza boxes were empty and the boxes were half eaten as well. Then some lights fell to the ground, some landed up in trees and others simply flew away or just disappeared. The back yard was littered with overstuffed fairies, moaning and rubbing their extended bellies joyously.

I headed back to the house smiling. I didn't expect them to actually protect the house, but they would keep an eye on the place and if anyone tried to sneak in, I'd hear about it. So I headed back into the house knowing the neighborhood watch would be on the job.

I had one last thing to do before we left. I called down to Lash to inform her that I was going out and would be back in a few hours and was taking Gard with me. As she was in the middle of a rather tricky ward, she mumbled and shook her head in agreement, not wanting to break concentration.

Guard and I climbed into the large red truck, making sure to latch the antiquated seat belts and we roared off into the night. The streets were dark and wet after a brief fall downpour and the traffic was fairly light, for a big city as we made our way to Cook Memorial Hospital. After parking we walked up the two flights of stairs to the main lobby and found our way to the reception desk. I clipped my police consultant card to my lapel as Ms. Gard and I approached.

The woman behind the desk looked tired, her brown hair hanging limply around her round face. She looked up at us with a strained smile as if this was one of thousands she had given to the public today.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Sargent Karin Murphy, I was wondering if you could tell me which room she's in?" I asked politely, showing her my consultant badge.

She looked at the badge then my face and started typing into her computer, which was apparently on the desk in front of me, and then she frowned. "Darn computers!" she said getting frusterated.

I took a few steps back. Suddenly her face brightened a little as she looked up to see me standing about eight feet away from her. Surprised she sat up a little higher in her chair as she said loudly, "She's in room 2025, up one floor and to the right."

"Thanks!" I said as Gard and I headed for the stairs.

We made our way to the ward and found only one nurse at the nurses' station who was busy filling out paperwork while she had a terse conversation with someone on the phone about proper dosage of medicine. She looked up at us as I approached, I flashed my badge and pointed at Murphy's room and she nodded and waved us past.

As we entered the room I heard water running in the sink in the bathroom. I coughed loudly as the door to the private bathroom began to open, to give Murphy warning that someone was in the room. As she came out Murphy looked at me then to Gard and rolled her eyes.

"Dresden, can't you go anywhere without a leggy blond on your arm these days?" she asked carefully climbing into her bed.

"It's good to see you too Murph." I said a grimace as Gard took position at the door watching the hallways.

"So I see you made a new friend, care to tell me what's going on?" Murphy asked as she adjusted her bed and pillows so she could sit up.

"Long story, I'm going away for a few days." I told her sitting next to her bed.

"Anything I should know about?" she said anxiously, aching to get out of her bed and into action.

"Actually, yes." I said sliding my chair close to her bed. I told her about the meeting with Marcone and his plan to get the coins back from Tessa and how Lash, Molly and I were going to Ebenezers for a short respite.

"Let me get this straight, Marcone tells you to leave town and you go like a good little puppy?" she said in disbelief.

"Actually I have other reasons to want to head to Ebenezers. " I said quietly. "Molly and Lash don't have the proper tools to protect themselves. Lash has been using my staff but she needs her own and as long as we're making one, two can be done in the same time." I said. "That way if things get dicey, they both have the tools to protect themselves." I finished.

"That makes sense, but are you really planning on taking Molly into this fight?" she asked seriously.

"Not if I can help it, but if she gets sucked in I want her to have every opportunity to protect herself." I said flatly. Murphy nodded understanding.

"Maybe you should look into getting them some more mundane fire power." Murphy said with a conspiratorial smile.

"Not a bad idea, I'll talk to Thomas when we get back." I said in agreement.

"Harry, when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I said. "I didn't want to leave without seeing you first and letting you know what's going on." I finished feeling somewhat guilty, but not sure why.

"Harry, look." Murphy said desperately. "If I can get out of here, can I go with you?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"Murph, you just had surgery, you have broken ribs and it could be dangerous. You should stay here, it's not like we're going into battle, and we're going to be laid up in hillbilly country." I said.

"Harry, I've had the mayor, the chief, three desk sergeants, more cops than I can count all parading in here along with calls from the press wanting to know about the lady cop that got kidnapped. It's driving me nuts." She said tugging at her short blonde hair.

"My Mother and sister have been here EVERY DAY! They argue with the nurses and treat me like I'm three. If I have to stay here another week Harry, I'm going to shoot someone." She said. "Take me with you. I promise I'll take it easy and stay out of your way, just get me the hell out of here." She said quietly but desperately.

"Murph," I said starting to protest and she looked up at me, her blue eyes steely and hard, desperate and determined with a fierceness behind them that stopped me in mid-sentence. "When can you be signed out?" I finished.

Murphy's face lit up and a slight, smile touched her eyes as she visibly relaxed.

"I can be out of here at eight in the morning." She said in a tone of voice that made me believe that she would be out with or without the approval of the hospital administration staff.

"We'll be gone for a week or so, did you want me to grab some clothes for you?" I asked.

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes as she raised her eyebrows.

"You're asking if you can rifle through my drawers?" she said with a wry smile. "No thanks, I'll call Molly and tell her where I've hidden my emergency key."

"Works for me." I said smiling back. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked just to do due diligence, knowing that once Murphy had made up her mind, it took more than reason and a wizard to change it.

"I'm positive. I'll fill my prescriptions when I check out and will meet you down stairs at eight thirty." She said smiling appreciatively. "Harry, thanks!"

"Eight thirty it is then." I said.

The next morning came early. Molly arrived at six thirty with a bag for her and another for Murphy. She then proceeded to make a typical Carpenter family style breakfast with Lash as I double checked and organized everything for our trip. After a short while we sat and ate and discussed what I wanted to accomplish while we were there. I told them about the ancient oak that had been split many years ago by lightning and how I planned on working with them to create their own staves and rods while we had down time.

As we talked Lash mentioned that Molly, being strong at sensitive and detailed magic may do better with a wand than a rod. The rods are great at taking and channeling large amounts of power and focusing it to the wielders will. A wand, on the other hand, gives one much finer control at the cost of raw power output. Lash pointed out that the original Merlin had a wand and suggested that she could help Molly to craft one of her own.

We were just starting to gather our things when the phone rang.

"Harry, it's for you, it's Thomas." Lash said holding the phone out towards me.

"Harry, before you go I have something for you to take along." He said.

"We've got a ton of stuff already, can this wait?" I asked.

"It's something I you might need, where will you be leaving from?" He asked.

I gave him directions to the place where we were going to enter the nevernever and he agreed to meet us there in an hour.

We all gathered our things and loaded into the truck with Mouse and two guards in the bed of the truck with our luggage and we went to pick up Murphy.

When we arrived at Cook County Hospital, Murphy stood at the lobby entrance with a nurse and a uniformed officer I knew on sight to be Rawlings. We pulled up and the nurse grimaced as she handed Murphy a large plastic bag bulging with pill bottles and paperwork.

"This isn't a good ideas officer Murphy!" the nurse said as Murphy stepped to the curb. "You need more time to recuperate." She said sternly.

"That's what I plan to do, in peace and quiet, not in the dog and pony show I've been in the last few days." She said with a scowl. Rawlings stepped up and opened the truck door for Murphy and gave me a long hard look.

"Dresden, you keep an eye on this one and if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

"We do." I said nodding.

"Then get her out of here and be careful." He said the scowl leaving his face as he gently helped Murphy into the truck.

"I can do it!" Murphy protested as she slid into the cab and pulled the door shut harder than was necessary. Then she grimaced at Rawlings. "I'll be back in a week or so, I'll call you as soon as I get back. I still have three weeks convalescent leave and more vacation time than I'll use before I retire so let the chief know what's going on and I'll be in touch." She said with a kind smile at the end.

Rawlings just gave her a fatherly look and waved at us, "Take care of her." He said as the truck rumbled down the parking lot and to the street.

It took us another fifteen minutes to make it to the place where we were going to enter the ways as rush hour was in winding down. We pulled into a parking spot on the wall side of a strip mall and unloaded our gear as we made our way into the alley.

We were just bringing the last of the luggage around when a white Mercedes pulled up next to the truck. Thomas slid out of the car and pulled a large duffle bag from the back seat and walked down to meet us.

"Harry, I thought you might have some time for hunting or target practice." He said setting the heavy duffle between us. He reached down and opened the bag to reveal four assault rifles, ammo boxes and a few boxes that looked like they held larger caliber hand weapons among other heavy weapons I couldn't make out in the bottom of the bag.

"Just what a girl's always wanted," purred Murphy looking longingly at the large weapons with a wide smile.

"Are you even supposed to be out of bed?" Michael asked Murphy giving me a reproachful look.

"I signed myself out today, going to get some rest at Harry's teachers place." She said with a relieved smile.

"Harry, this isn't a good idea, what if she gets an infection?" Thomas asked pointedly.

"Do you want to tell her she has to go back to her mother and the chief fawning over her in the hospital with the media calling and trying to get pictures through her window?" I asked. "Be my guest." I said flatly.

Murphy gave Thomas a look that could peel the paint off a battle ship.

Thomas smiled and said, "Have fun, you guys." He waved at Lash and Molly and turned to leave.

"Is the wizard and his little friends running away?" said a malicious voice from the far end of the alley.

I looked down the alley and saw a woman I didn't recognize. Behind her were two men and another woman all well dressed and extremely handsome. They were all average height with dark brown skin and all had long dark hair and each held a gun of one variety or another while their obvious leader had a large, wide bladed sword strapped over her back as well.

I shook out my shield bracelet and poured my will into it as I tossed my staff to lash, pulling my blasting rod from under my coat. Thomas grabbed murphy and pulled her to the back of our group along with the duffle, Molly following the two as Gard and her two companions moved up and fanned out drawing weapons as they moved to the shadows.

"It wouldn't do to have you leave now, wizard. We are just about to have some fun!" she said as they raised their weapons sending laser dot's dancing around the alley.

I raised my shield as the first bullet flew towards my chest, sending it bouncing off the flat shield I had raised, ricocheting into the wall back towards our assailants. Molly and Murphy simply vanished as I felt Lash pulling power into the staff as it flashed with a fiery silver light.

"I don't know who you are, but if you keep this up, you're going to tick me off lady!" I snarled.

"Play with this, sweetheart!" Lash said as she leveled my staff at the group and mumbled a word or two softly and quickly sending a hurricane force wind through the alley way, lifting two of the four and throwing them back out of the shadows of the alley. The other two were lying flat on the ground, one clinging to a drain cover in the asphalt and the other gripping a water pipe. As the first two landed in the middle of the parking lot with a thud, their skin began to blacken and smoke as they screamed in pain and rushed with inhuman speed for the safety of the early morning shadows at the side of the building and disappearing from sight.

"Red court vampires?" Thomas asked surprised, as he shoved a clip into one of the assault rifles and chambered a round. "There up early today." He said as he started throwing a hail of fire and lead at the one clinging to the drain cover. The bullets chewed at his outstretched hand and back as he howled and his hand began to split to show the long black claws that lay just beneath his well-formed flesh mask.

The woman screamed in anger as she pulled her rifle up and began firing again from the other side of the alley. From somewhere above two shots rang out almost simultaneously as the vampire that Thomas was shooting at had its head fly apart in many black greasy pieces. Gard and Ms. Stone headed along the rooftop to the end of the alley where they dispatched one of the wounded vampires as Mr. Blakely took out the other.

"Your beaten, drop your weapon." I yelled as the vampires clip ran empty.

"You will regret this day Wizard!" she snarled revealing her extended canines.

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard that…" I said almost to myself as a large boom went off to my right quickly followed by a thud then "oof!" and then a giggle. The vampires head simply blew into a black sticky mist that filled the end of the alley as her body fell limply to the ground.

I turned and Molly appeared to my right and Murphy sat on the ground, hugging her ribs with a modified shotgun in her hand and a satisfied grin on her face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked giving Murphy a reproachful look.

"It's a special forces round, very hard to come by. They use them to breach security doors." Thomas said admiring the splatter. Murphy simply gave me a toothy smile and winced when she tried to shrug her shoulders.

Molly took the gun from Murphy and helped her to her feet as Gard and her companions came back down the alley.

"They are all dispatched and there do not appear to be any others in the area, I suggest we go now." Gard said quickly.

"Murphy! We will talk about this later!" I said remembering Rawlings warning.

Thomas said he'd have my car driven back to my apartment and would have this mess cleaned up by a white court cleaning team before the cops arrived. He shook my hand, hugged Molly and Lash, nodded to Murphy and then left as I opened a portal to the ways.


	13. Down Time

"Angles among us"

AN: Fixed McCoy's name it now reads Ebenezar. I fixed the autocorrect in the word processor I'm using so we shouldn't see that happen again.

Chapter 13

The trip through the ways was faster than I had expected and we emerged in Ebenezar's barn after only about twenty minutes of walking through a rather pastoral area of the nevernever. Molly swore she had caught a glimpse of a unicorn darting into a copse of trees just before we emerged, but she was the only one that had seen it.

As we exited the old barn, Molly, Lash and I carrying most of the luggage, Gard, Stone and Bradley fanned out to investigate and establish a perimeter. As we neared the house McCoy came bursting out of the front doors with a wide smile on his face. He was wearing his usual work boots, blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath.

The place was much as I remember it. Tall trees everywhere, the ancient barn painted dark red and well maintained. The cabin was now much bigger. It was no longer the small two bedroom cabin I remembered. It how had a second story and the bottom floor looked at least two or three times bigger than I remembered from my youth. I could hear the stream flowing in the distance and the wood pile along one side of the house was larger than I had remembered it.

Ebenezar's old truck was parked across the yard near a chicken coup with hay bales still in the bed of the truck. I could hear the cows, chickens and pigs going about their daily routines happily. His garden was also larger than I had remembered with rows of corn, beans, onions, tomatoes, zucchini and other vegetables thriving, nearly ready for the final harvest of the season. In the front of the garden there was a raised bed that held herbs of every kind and in front of that and along the front and sides of the house were flowers of various sorts, most still in bloom.

"Hoss, glad to see you made it!" he said as he scanned the group. "I see you brought a few friends." He said smiling, "That's okay it will liven up the place."

"I'm sorry to intrude on you sir," I started, but Ebenezar just slapped me on the shoulder and grinned.

"Don't give it another thought, Hoss! I've been dying for some time off and it's good to have you back here, boy." He said beaming at the group. "I see you brought a lot of lady friends." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sir, you remember my apprentice Molly," I said as she came up and gave a formal courtesy to McCoy.

"Hell girl, we don't stand on formality here, call me McCoy and if you bow to me again, you'll get no dessert." He said with a smile and a wink. Molly gave him a dazzling smile and then stepped up to give him a quick hug.

"Thank you for having us sir." Molly said as his face turned bright red.

"I'm glad to have you, Molly." He said as she walked away and started to take in the surroundings.

"Sir, this is Lash." I said indicating the blonde at my side.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you wizard McCoy. I know how highly Harry thinks of you and it's an honor to meet his mentor." Lash said catching herself as she began to bow to the wizard and reached out to take his hand instead.

"Thank you Miss." He said shaking her hand smiling as someone cleared their throat loudly from just behind me.

I turned to see Murphy leaning to one side as she stood behind me.

"Sir, you've met Sargent Murphy." I said as Murphy stepped up to stand with Lash and I.

"Of course I have, it's a pleasure to have you in my home Miss." McCoy said with a slight bow, then seeing the pain on her face he stepped forward. "Are you okay?" He asked putting an arm under her shoulder and helping her towards the house.

Normally Murphy would never allow me to help her like that, but since this was his house and she was a little woozy, she let Ebenezar help her into the house.

As we entered the house it looked even bigger on the inside than it did from the outside. As we entered there was a small alcove with a bench and coat rack. Beyond that there was a sitting room to the left with a large fireplace crackling with a bright cheery fire inside. Directly ahead there was a stairway that separated the sitting room from a small working area lined with book shelves and formal dining room behind the work area. Past the dining room and sitting room there was a large open kitchen. There were two hallways leading from the kitchen. One hallway was short and ended in a large blue tiled restroom with a huge claw foot bathtub and the other hall led to the master bedroom.

MacCoy led Murphy upstairs to one of four rooms and set her on a large queen sized bed. Murphy laid back and sank into the down comforter with relief on her face.

"Hoss what were you thinking bringing her through the ways like that?" He asked concerned.

"It was her idea sir." I said feeling like a stupid kid again.

"Hmmm…" he said feeling her head. "She's warm but not feverish yet." He said. "Hoss go put on a tea pot to boil." He said as he turned to leave the room.

McCoy and I passed Lash and Molly on the stairs. Molly continued up to check on Murphy as Lash turned to follow me to the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Lash asked worried.

"No fever but she's warm." I said pulling a large tea pot from a hook over a large butcher block island in the middle of the kitchen. "Ebenezar wants to make her a medicinal tea." I finished as I started working the hand pump at the kitchen sink to fill the tea pot.

Lash turned and stoked the wood stove, adding a few more small branches into the fire box.

"That's wise." She said. "Also, didn't she bring some medicine that she's supposed to be taking?" Lash asked.

"They press chalk and chemicals into tablets and call it medicine, kids these days." The voice came from the far end of the room. At a round breakfast table sat a wizard about McCoy's age wearing a buckskin coat over a white shirt, jeans and leather moccasins. His hair was long and there were still strands of black running through his mostly long gray hair and his skin looked like rusty leather. He had an eagle's feather braided into his hair.

"Listens to wind!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here." I said happily.

"Where did you expect me to be?" he asked kindly as he stood up from the table and smiled at me.

I just shook my head at the question and put the pot on to boil, then took Lash by the hand and gestured to the wise and powerful wizard that stood before me.

"Lash, I would like you to meet another member of the senior council, this is Wizard Listens to Wind." I said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." He said offering his hand to Lash. She took his hand and shook it gently as they looked at each other.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Lash said with a bow.

"How so?" the wizard asked, his face impassive.

"Well you are an honored wizard, a member of the high council and Harry and others speak very highly of you." She said with a smile.

"It's kind of you to say so." He said with a slight bow. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear, though. I can be grumpy sometimes." He said with a wink.

"I better go help the hillbilly or he's going to poison your friend." He said as he turned with a private smile and quietly padded out of the kitchen.

"I like him." Lash said glowing as she turned to me. "Now, what do we do next?" she asked as she leaned her body into mine.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked as I leaned down and met her waiting lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me as she let out a playful moan.

The moan was immediately followed by a shriek from the far side of the room as Molly entered the kitchen through a side door.

"Ewww! That did NOT just happen!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes firmly.

Lash pulled away from me laughing and blushing as we turned to Molly.

"Molly!" I said firmly, "Stop that. You'll disturb Murphy."

"Oh ya, like I'm not disturbed after watching you two play tonsil hockey!" she said already dark red in the cheeks, shaking her head.

"Well grasshopper sometimes when two adults really like each other they…" I began in my calm teaching voice.

"Stop! I don't want to hear the rest. I'll learn it on the streets like everyone else." She said turning to the door with a mischievous grin.

"I'll go check on Murphy." Lash said deciding this was a mentor, apprentice moment and quietly leaving the room, giving me a seductive wink once out of Molly's line of sight.

I turned to Molly half mortified at the display and half laughing at it.

"Do we need to talk?" I asked her with a menacing tone.

"I had that talk with my Mom a long time ago and I don't think it would be any more comfortable with you." She said with a fragile smile studying her shoes.

"Look, Molly. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable but I really care about her and she cares for me too." I started. "I hope it doesn't bother you. I didn't mean for anything to happen, it just did." I said floundering.

"Harry, I get it. I see how you look at each other. I just don't want a front row seat." She said looking at her hands.

"Fine, no more public displays." I said.

"Deal." She said. "So what do we do next?" she asked.

"We make tea." Listens to wind said as he came back in from the garden with a large bunch of herbs and flowers in his hands.

"You can't use the Chamomile with the Anise!" Ebenezar said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh." Listens to wind said as he began sorting the herbs.

"Are you listening to me?" Ebenezar exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm just not paying attention." Listens to wind said smoothly as he continued to sort. "I've made this tea for over a hundred years, never once did it not work. If you wish to learn, come and watch, otherwise please leave the kitchen so I can concentrate." The Indian said in a calm but stern voice.

"Fine, Hoss, we need to talk. Come help me in the barn." McCoy said turning on his heel and storming out of the house.

"May I watch?" Molly asked timidly watching the old Indian sort the herbs.

"Please, come." He said gesturing to her as he started explaining what each herb was, it's medicinal and magical properties.

I turned and followed McCoy out to the barn.

Once we were inside the old building, Ebenezar waved his hand and mumbled a few words and a sphere shimmered around us briefly and then seemingly disappeared.

"There, now we can't be eavesdropped on." He said as he turned to me.

"Sir? Is there a problem?" I asked at the precautions.

"I sure as hell hope not, but that's what we need to talk about." He said flatly staring at me like I had taken his truck without asking and returned it with no gas in the tank. I know that look because it happened once and only once, mostly because of the look.

"What's this about sir?" I asked calmly.

"We got a call at Edinburg a day or so ago about you taking up with a demon warlock mix." He said calmly. "I was about to call you myself when you called and asked to come here. So I decided that this would be a good place to have this talk while you get away from whatever you've gotten yourself into in Chicago that has you scared enough to grab your apprentice and best friend and run for the hills." He finished giving me a hard look.

"Who called?" I asked dumbfounded.

"So you don't deny it?" he asked.

"I deny it to high heaven and back, Sir. I just want to know who's screwing with me!" I said defensively.

"It was an anonymous call." He said.

"So the Merlin sent the black staff after the wizard under the doom? Is that it?" I asked shocked and outraged.

"Boy, if I were acting as the black staff and not your friend, you'd both be dead already." He said meaning every word. "Also for your information, the Merlin hasn't gotten word of this yet. It sees that Captain Luccio decided that it would be best if your friend and mentor looked into things before they became political. If she hadn't intercepted that call, you'd likely have been brought in by a cadre of wardens" He finished, making me feel about an inch tall.

"Funny you should say that, the red court jumped us as we were heading into the ways." I said.

"That is interesting." He said and I could see the wheels spinning in his head but couldn't read his face.

"So you wanted to talk about Lash? Let's talk! What did you want to know, sir?" I asked still feeling defensive and off balance.

"Lash, is that sort for Lasciel?" He asked.

"It used to be, but now it's her name." I said. I started explaining how I named the shade lash to differentiate between her and the actual demon. I also told him about what had happened at the Raith Depths and then how she simply appeared in Chicago a few days ago with my card in her hands and what happened up to the time we left Chicago.

"So you're telling me you believe that she's human and being given a chance at redemption?" McCoy asked pondering the possibilities.

"It's the best answer Michael and Father Forthill could come up with." I said.

"Hoss, this is big. I've looked at her using the sight as has Injun Joe and we both agreed that she appears to be a normal mortal Wizard, with one odd thing about her." He said looking at me knowingly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She's got a piece of you deep inside of her. If you gave her a part of your soul and she grew the rest herself that would make a lot of sense. I've never heard of such a thing happening but I don't see why it couldn't." He said.

"Sir, she's strong. She has my power and the knowledge of thousands of years behind her. If she wanted to kill or enthrall me, she could have done it a dozen times by now easily." I said. "I believe in her."

"Hoss, you're really close to this and may not be objective." He said calmly and reasonably.

"Damnit, I'm not objective, sir. I Love her!" I nearly yelled at my mentor and as the words left my lips and I heard them ring with the sound of truth. I hadn't even said those words in my head, but it was true and it scared me. I knew I loved Murphy, Molly and even McCoy, but for the first time in a long time I was in love with someone. Moreover she felt the same way, I don't know how I knew I just did maybe it was wishful thinking but I didn't believe that, and I was damned if I was going to let the high council or black council or anyone else get in the way of that.

"Hoss, I'm happy for you. I really am." He said his face relaxing a little, "At the same time you have to be very careful. She's an unknown quantity. We know she's not a construct or an enthralled mortal and I didn't see any mental tampering like they did with Luccio, but the only real way we can tell is with a soul gaze. I wanted to talk to you first before I even suggested it to her." He said in a fatherly sort of way, firm but caring.

"I haven't soul gazed her, sir. Our eyes have met and one has never even threatened to start." I said suddenly realizing the oddity of this.

"Well son, if she has a part of your soul, you probably can't. A wizard can't soul gaze himself although many have tried." He said with a chuckle. "Think of it like a safety mechanism, if we saw ourselves as we truly are, it would drive most of us insane."

"Sir, if any other person, wizard or not came to me with this request, I'd punch them in the face." I said flatly. "The fact of the matter is that I trust her, so go ahead." I said.

"Hoss, if you don't mind, to make this impartial, I'd like Injun Joe to do this one." He said diplomatically.

"I understand, if the Merlin get's his panties in a bunch it's not your word or mine, but his." I said. "He's a good man and I have no problems with him doing it, sir." I said.

"There's just one more thing, sir." I said looking at my mentor, "Let me be the one to talk to her." I said.

"I was hoping you'd say that son." He said with a kind smile.

"Now, tell me why you are here in the first place." He said.

"I'm glad you asked, this concerns you and the gray council." I said. I went on to explain my meeting with Marcone and why he assigned three body guards to us. I explained how members of the black council were to meet in Chicago and we were going to jump them so Anduriel could get his coins back and we could get a look at the members.

Ebenezar asked if it was wise to let Anduriel get the coins and I explained that as far as I was concerned they were a menace as long as they were at large, but I'd rather Anduriel have them as opposed to those who were more actively plotting our destruction.

After a lively debate he agreed that all things considered, if we couldn't have them it's better that our sworn enemy didn't have them either. If by confronting them and taking away this weapon we could learn who they were and what they were up to, it couldn't hurt.

As we were finishing up something occurred to me. After talking to McCoy it appeared that the call to Edinburg came in the day before Murphy was taken. I suggested that whoever made the call wanted me out of the way that day.

"Harry, do you think they wanted you gone so they could grab Marcone?" Ebenezar asked.

"Not likely" I said. "It's not like I'm buddies with Marcone, even when he was taken, nobody called me for help. I didn't know about it until Ms. Gard came to my house and accused me of doing it." I said.

"Then why the smoke screen? What are they trying to hide? Why get you out of the city?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said shaking my head running possibilities through my head and none of them making any more sense than the next.

"It's getting late boy, we should be getting back before we're missed." My mentor said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Have faith son." He said as he dropped the cone of silence and we headed to back to the house.

As we neared the house Mouse raised his head as he was lying next to an old rocking chair on the porch and yawned.

"Mouse old boy, I didn't get to give you a proper greeting earlier." Ebenezar said as he walked over and took an ear in each hand and gave him a good scratch behind each. "How are you doing boy?" he said sitting on the edge of the porch next to the mound of fur.

Mouse looked up at him with a big doggy smile and licked his face, covering almost exactly half with doggy saliva in a single lick.

"Thanks," McCoy said laughing and wiping his face with a handkerchief he kept in his back pocket.

We went inside as Listens to Wind (aka Injun Joe) came down stairs leaving Murphy's room with a tray that had nothing but an empty plate and empty tea cup.

"What did you give her besides the tea?" McCoy asked.

"I gave her a Lettuce, Basil and Spinach salad with a citrus-herb dressing." The old Indian said.

"What's that for?" McCoy asked, going over the ingredients in his head for medicinal properties.

"Lunch." The Indian said simply as he pushed past us, forcing me to wipe my mouth to hide the smile.

"She's asleep, let her rest for now so she can heal." Listens to Wind said over his shoulder as he continued to the bottom of the stairs.

"Is Lash with her?" I asked.

"No, she went to one of the other rooms to unpack and change." He said.

McCoy gave me a meaningful look, "I'll meet you down stairs when you are done." He said.

"Yes sir." I said looking at my hands feeling like an ass.

As I went upstairs I heard a quiet melodic humming coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly ajar and my light knock pushed the door open. Lash was standing in the room with the windows open stacking her clothes on the bed as she was bathed in sunlight. She looked beautiful with the sun in her hair and light outlining her body as she stood to shake out a shirt and then began to fold it.

"I thought you could do that with a spell." I said with a chuckle as she turned to me with a start.

"Magic isn't the answer to everything." She said in a reproachful tone I often used with Molly when giving her that same line.

"Touché." I said wounded as I stepped in and closed the door.

"Did your talk with Molly go well? You've been gone for a while." She said with a hesitant smile.

"Ya, that went fine, I promised we wouldn't kiss in public." I said shaking my head as lash laid the shirt down on the bed.

"We aren't in public now." She said as she stepped over and slid an arm around my waist.

"We have to talk." I said seriously.

Lash pulled back confused and worried.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked looking almost hurt at the rejection.

"Something has happened." I said and then told her about the call to the white council the afternoon before Murphy was attacked. I explained how it would be best to dispel any rumors now with a soul gaze and be done with it so we could concentrate on the black council.

Lash was silent for a long moment looking at me.

"Harry, I need to know. What do you think? Do you think I could be a monster?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"Lash, I'm sure you're not. I'm willing to bet my life on it." I said stepping close and hugging her. "Lash," I said hesitantly, "I Love you and whatever happens, I'll be at your side." I said honestly.

Lash looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a fierce smile on her face.

"I Love you, Harry. I've never said those words to anyone. I didn't know if I could love, but when I'm with you, I feel like there's nothing I can't do and nothing bad could ever touch me. I will never leave you Harry." She said beginning to sob as she pulled me tight into her and kissed me with a passion and warmth that made everything else seem to melt away. Nothing else mattered but the warmth and closeness we shared. I hated it when the moment ended. Lash pulled away, wiped her face and gave me a brave smile.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen.

McCoy and Listens to Wind were sitting in the breakfast nook talking quietly when we entered. Molly came popping in through the side door, her eyes wide.

"Did you know that there's a big pond a few hundred yards away?" she said to everyone in the room.

"Ya, it's always been there." I said looking up at my perky apprentice.

"Did you know there's TROUT in there?" she said pulling up a piece of twine with seven large fish hanging on it from behind her back.

"Take those outside before you drip all over the floor." I said.

"Ya, sure boss." She said looking wounded, the wind quickly leaving her sails.

"Better yet, put those in the sink, this concerns you too Molly." Lash said seriously. "If the doom falls it falls on you both." She said quietly, catching Molly's attention. Molly put the fish in the sink and turned to me wide eyed.

"The doom, boss?" she asked.

"It seems that I've been accused of consorting with a warlock." I said.

"Boss, I haven't done anything wrong!" Molly protested, shocked and mortified that anyone may have suggested otherwise.

"It's not you Molly, It's me." Lash said quietly looking at the senior council members. "I'm here to disprove that charge and clear both of you." She finished walking over to the table.

"Someone said you're a warlock?" Molly said shocked, confused and angry.

"Wizard Listens to Wind. I am submitting myself to your inspection to include a soul gaze and any other tests you deem necessary to prove myself." She said formally, standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"Young lady, you must understand the charges against the wizard Dresden and yourself are serious and I am happy that you have presented yourself of your own free will. It shows much honor and courage. However, I cannot let my feelings cloud my judgment. Are you sure you wish to proceed?" he asked soberly.

"I'm sure." She said calmly.

"Then let us begin." He said seriously motioning to an empty chair between him and McCoy. Lash sat down and faced Listens to Wind, her chin up and her shoulders squared. Molly pushed herself up onto the butcher-block in the center of the kitchen to watch, her eyes wide and scared. I put my arm around her shoulders and gave her a look to let her know that it was going to be okay.

"Tell me what you remember, child." Listens to Wind said calmly.

"If you want me to tell you everything I can remember, this will take days." She said flatly. "What specifically do you want to know?" she asked.

"What do you remember about your life, since you've had a body?" He asked, clarifying. Lash sat up straight and gave him an accounting of everything that had happened to her since she woke up in the park.

"Can you summon Hellfire?" he asked bluntly.

"No, I don't believe I can." She said.

"Have you tried?" he asked.

"We've been attacked twice and I've used magic in both encounters and it never occurred to me to even try to reach for it." She replied looking a little perplexed.

"Come." He said and led her outside, grabbing my staff as he walked by the back door.

Once in the back yard he tossed her my staff, looked at her and said, "Try."

With a flourish Lash spun the staff to bring it out in front of her, holding it level with the ground she pulled magic into her and the staff lit up with a burst of silver light that licked up the shaft like a flame as the runes glowed bright and golden in her hand. At this McCoy and Listens to Wind exchanged serious glances.

"What should I strike at?" she asked.

"Aim for the wood pile." Listens to Wind said.

"No! Aim for that old dead birch tree, there on the edge of the driveway." McCoy said giving Listens to Wind a seriously annoyed look. "That's my winter supply of aged oak, it's been drying for two years." He said irritated.

"Fine, the birch if you would." The Indian said a little annoyed.

Lash turned the end of the staff to point to the tree and exclaimed, "Incindus" as a silvery red beam about the thickness of a pencil hit the tree, blasting through the bottom of the trunk and sending fire streaming from the base quickly up the tree, burning hot and fast.

At this listens to wind extended his hand and mumbled a word I had never heard before and the flames simply died where they were and disappeared as the tree began to lean dangerously down the driveway leading into the farm. The old Indian sniffed the wind gently then stepped over to Lash and put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Try again and attempt to call hellfire." He said concentrating.

"As you wish." She said, spinning the staff to face the tree again. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and she said, "Incindus" again and again a silvery red beam shot from the tip of the staff, this time blowing the remaining stump completely out from under the tree sending it falling across the road and into the trees on the other side, flames quickly spreading over the stump and up the fallen tree to the closest branches. This time McCoy produced his blasting rod and mumbled a word as a column of water slammed into the tree quenching most of the flames, he moved the water stream back and forth along the tree until nothing but steam was rising from the wood.

"Satisfied?" McCoy asked.

"Very." The Indian said with a smile. "She seems to have the wizard Dresden's ability to tap into soulfire, which is rare and incompatible with Hellfire." He said taking his hand from her shoulder. "She had no intention of deceit and truly tried to call Hellfire and was unable to." He finished and turned to go inside, motioning for Lash to follow.

When we were back inside, he sat her across from him and took her hands into his and closed his eyes.

"Tell me child, are you working with or sympathetic to the cause of the knights of the blackened denarians?" he asked calmly.

"No, I wish to have no affiliation with any of them." She said honestly.

"Do you wish any harm to the Wizard Dresden?" he asked.

"I Love him, I could not and would not hurt him or stand by and allow it happen." She said causing Molly to gasp and McCoy to raise an eyebrow. The Indian patted her hands and gave her a kind smile, "Good for you child." He said releasing her hands.

"Lastly, as you have offered, I would like to do a soul gaze if you are still willing." He said calmly.

"I am willing, sir." She said respectfully.

"Then let us begin." He said as he leveled his head looking into her eyes. They both sat very still, their eyes glazed over for a moment then with a jerk they both sat up straight again. It's odd as whenever I've done a soul gaze it always seems to take some time, a few minutes at the least, but having watched it a couple of times it only seems to actually take a few seconds. Lash had a kind and understanding smile on her face and Listens to wind simply blinked. He slowly turned to McCoy and nodded.

"If she's a warlock or has a demon, then I'm a peacock." He said simply.

At this McCoy slapped him on the shoulder and let out a laugh. "Thank you Joe," he said looking at Lash relieved with a wide smile. "Thank you Miss, I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it was necessary." He said almost apologetically.

Lash simply beamed at them both and said, "To help Harry and Molly, I'm glad to do it. I understand how it is confusing, even I don't understand exactly how I came to be, but I do know what I'm not." She finished giving me a wide smile.

"Dinner won't pick itself." The old Indian said as he stood and turned from the table. Molly jumped down and ran over and hugged Lash tight, tears of joy and relief spilling down her face. "I knew you'd pass!" she cried squeezing Lash tight.

As the old Indian walked past me on his way to the front door he looked at me and very quietly said, "She's a keeper." Then he continued out towards the garden with Mouse at his heels.

McCoy walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders and gave me an apologetic look.

"That was a rotten thing we had to do boy, but I'm proud of the two of you and how you stepped up and proved yourselves." He said with a glimmer in his eyes. "I won't blame either of you if you decided to leave, but it had to be done. I'm just glad we could do it here and not in Edinburg in front of the entire council." He said.

"I'll talk to her, sir." I said and put my hand on his shoulder, "I don't think it's a problem."

McCoy called Molly over to show her the proper way to clean a trout and since she caught them, she got to clean them. That gave Lash and I the chance to slip out to the front room as they discussed knife selection.

"Lash, I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said feeling like a heel.

"Harry, you know I'd do anything to help you and Molly. With the Doom of Damocles hanging over the two of you, there was no other way. Ebenezar went out of his way to keep it quiet and private for your sake, I can only be grateful to him and Listens to Wind for that. They are looking out for you Harry and didn't simply turn me over to the wardens as would have been their right." She finished. "All in all, I'm glad it happened." She said and smiled understandingly.

"So you don't want to leave?" I asked.

"Harry, I'm here with you. Where else would I go?" She asked, then kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." I said smiling back at her in spite of myself, I pulled her close and held her tightly.

That night Captain Luccio came to visit for dinner along with Warden Ramirez. We had lively conversation and a few bottles of wine as we talked and laughed. At the end of the evening they accompanied Listens to Wind back to Edinburg, satisfied that Lash was not a threat.

The next week and a half was very educational as Lash and McCoy worked together with Molly to help her create a staff and a wand. McCoy was a little skeptical at first about using a wand as it was fairly rare among modern wizards, but when it was finished Molly was able to cast near perfect illusions and filled the house with music as she helped with chores and worked on her staff.

Murphy, true to her word spent a lot of time in bed recuperating and resting with the help of her daily tea from McCoy. She quickly recovered and by the end of the first week was up and working with Molly and Lash teaching them aikido when she wasn't helping with chores. During her free time while the other two were working on their staves and wands or rods, Murphy took time to familiarize herself with the new weapons in the duffle and even brought home a bull elk she dropped from five hundred yards with the long barrel sniper rifle. Murphy and I skinned and butchered the animal and then stored the wrapped meat in a large walk in freezer McCoy had constructed under the house. It had originally been a root cellar but was modified over the years and now had four large blue sapphires set around the room enchanted to kept the ambient temperature in the room at a brisk 25 degrees Fahrenheit (roughly -4 Celsius).

Our body guards were around but were unobtrusive as they monitored the perimeter and checked then reinforced the wards and bindings that Ebenezar had around his property. They stayed out of the way and mostly out of sight.

Lash worked hard with McCoy and Molly, creating her own blasting rod and staff. She helped Molly select and design the runes she'd be using on her staff to personalize it and give it her own touches that truly made it her own. Lash explained that this would make the staff easier for her to use and more effective as she would have a stronger link to it.

Lash added many archaic runes that I had never seen before to her own staff and tipped it with a moderate sized piece of crystal, fixed to the end with a sliver braid that ran from the middle of the staff and twisted and braided its way to the top. When I asked what it was for she told me that she wanted it both for focus as well as to store energy and possibly contain spells to be called instantly in battle. That and in a pinch she could use it for illumination she said as she pushed her will into the staff and the opaque white crystal began to glow fairly brightly.

When we were finished, between McCoy's wood working abilities and knowledge of magic and staff making, along with Lash's help, both Molly and Lash ended up with tools that were not only sturdy and well crafted, but were also particularly well suited for their purposes.

Ebenezar left early one morning and returned at lunch time. When I asked where he went he pulled me aside and showed me two long jewelry boxes. Inside of each was a charm bracelet made of intertwined silver, gold and platinum. Lying inside each box was a number of charms. The next few days Lash, McCoy and Molly worked to enchant the bracelets for the two women and charge them. Each type of charm was given a different enchantment. There were shield charms of various colors and sizes as well as lightning charms, sun charms, dolphin charms etc.

Each woman enchanted her bracelet with spells they knew or needed, Lash teaching Molly the finer points of enchanting, charging an enchanted item and even taught her new spells to imbue upon some of her charms with. Enchanting came easily to Molly and with a little practice her charms were stronger than we could have hoped for.

Finally towards the end of the second week, Molly took a walk with Mouse. As they walked Mouse beside her, Molly began to relax and listen to the whisper of the trees and the song of the birds and the deep quiet of the forest. From out of nowhere she heard a voice.

"Molly?" is asked in a friendly and inquisitive way.

"Who's there?" she asked looking around to find Mouse looking up at her with a questioning look on his face. "Mouse? Is that you?" she asked freezing in place.

"Yes. You are a sensitive wizard and now for the first time, you are truly listening and so you can finally hear me." He said wagging his tale. "When you open your mind and listen with your heart, you will hear much that no one else will ever notice." He said with a doggy smile, his lips never moving.

"Wow this is amazing!" She said her face filled with wonder.

"There is something that I have wanted to tell you for some time now but have never had the chance." He said sitting and facing her.

"You've wanted to talk to me?" she asked flattered and impressed.

"Yes. I've noticed that you feel that because you cannot draw upon the elements and hurl them as your master can, that you often feel inadequate." He said kindly.

"Well, I'll never measure up to Harry in combat magic." She said her head drooping slightly.

"This is true enough." Mouse said objectively, "But he has the soul of a warrior and so his strengths lie in combat and battle skills. He feels that the only way he can protect and help those around him is to fight to protect them as he has had to fight for everything including his very life and soul." Mouse said wisely.

"You on the other hand have always had love and a family surrounding you. You have never had the desire or need to fight since your father and Harry have made it a point to keep these things away from you." Mouse said calmly. "This is a great gift you have been given. Somehow you feel that you are less powerful than those around you when the truth of the matter is, you have more strength than you know. You have the soul of an artist and the heart of a lion." He said impressed.

"What does that mean? If I can't fight then how can I help Harry?" Molly asked suddenly feeling inadequate again.

"Molly, have you ever wondered why you are so good at illusions and veils? It's the artist in you, your expressions of yourself because at times you honestly feel invisible. You can use your power to paint on the very fabric of reality with the creativity and expertise of a master." He said with awe in his voice.

"So I can cast an illusion, big deal. How is that going to stop a vampire from tearing my throat out?" Molly asked.

"Ah, but have you ever tried to give strength and substance to your illusions?" Mouse asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked confused.

"What is illusion and what is reality is determined by the individual. If you give substance to your illusions, not simply form, color and sound, but actual substance, what is it then?" he asked. "Harry could cast an illusion of a hole in the ground that would make people avoid it. You on the other hand, with a little practice could give it substance and make it real enough for them actually fall into it. You're magic is rare and widely misunderstood, even by you and Harry. You can do so much more than you know, it pains me to see you flounder and despair when all you need is a small push to help you find your true strength." Mouse said looking up at me and turning his head slightly to one side.

"You're saying I can make my illusions real?" Molly asked her eyes growing wide.

"I believe that in time you will be able to physically manifest those inanimate things you now create as illusions." Mouse said. "For now, you need to work on giving these illusions tactile qualities, give them strength and substance so if you create the illusion of a brick wall and someone touches it, they will actually feel it. If they run into it, if your concentration and control are sufficient, they will bounce off of it." He said smiling. "Later as you grow, you may be able to actually anchor them in reality and give them permanence."

"Mouse, how do you know these things?" Molly asked perplexed.

"I live with a wizard and have access to the ancient knowledge of those I serve. There is much you do not know, but this, for now, is what you need to understand in order to truly find your path." He said looking up at me with his big brown eyes. "Your future is a bright one Molly. You will bring hope and light to many who would otherwise never know it. As your father has told you, one act of love and kindness can change the world." Mouse said as he stood up and began to walk down the path again.

"Wait, why now? Why did you choose now to tell me this?" she asked.

"I did not choose Molly, you did." Mouse said as Molly walked along side of him.

"What do you mean I chose?" Molly asked.

"It was time, you finally opened up yourself to listen to what the universe had to tell you, and so I'm telling you." Mouse said simply.

"You mean if I had done this a year ago, you would have given me this information then?" Molly asked amazed and a little angry she hadn't done it long before.

Mouse laughed, which was strange coming from a dog and glanced up at her as they walked. "If you had listened a year ago, you would have likely gotten a different message Molly. As you change, you change the world around you so what it wants you to know changes with you." He said wisely.

"So we should talk weekly!" Molly said excitedly.

"We can, but you will need to learn to control your mind and heart to do this regularly. You must truly let go with your mind and honestly open your heart in order to truly listen." He said knowingly, "I honestly hope you master this as I would like to talk to you further. For now, just remember what I've told you and do not ever think of yourself as inadequate or weak because others have different strengths then you do. You are unique and special in this world Molly Carpenter do not ever lose sight of that fact. You are here for a reason as are we all. Build on your strengths and work on you weaknesses, follow your heart, trust in yourself and hold tightly to your faith for a brighter tomorrow and you will have a truly spectacular life." Mouse finished.

"Molly Carpenter!" a voice came from a little ways in front of her. Molly looked up to see Ms. Stone standing a little ways away with a stern look on her face as Molly felt the world slamming in around her again. "You should not be wandering this close to the perimeter miss." She said flatly.

"I'm not alone I have Mouse with me." Molly said brightly.

"A dog is little protection from the red court vampire or a sniper." She said objectively.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but this dog is special." Molly said looking down at Mouse and ruffling his fur.

"Be that as it may, I need to ask you to return to the farm house." Ms. Stone said calmly.

"Okay, we were just walking and enjoying the sunshine." Molly said stopping and looking around her.

"That's all well and good, but I'd appreciate it if you would walk back the way you came." Ms. Stone replied.

"No problem and thank you for watching out for us." Molly said kindly.

"It's my job miss." Stone said solemnly.

"That may be true, but I appreciate you being here and doing it all the same. So for that, I thank you." Molly said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome miss." Stone said her face softening as she watched Molly and Mouse turn and leave.

Molly tried to talk to Mouse the whole way back but couldn't find the calmness and clarity she had earlier and the harder she tried, the farther she got from achieving it. So she finally stopped and hugged Mouse and told him that she would keep trying. With that they walked in silence back to the farm house as the shadows began to grow long in the forest.

That night Molly helped clean up after dinner then curled up in a large arm chair with her wand and began working on illusions. She got an angry look from Harry when she veiled his can of coke and cast an illusion of one a few inches away. When he went to pick it up it crushed easily in his hand the illusion dissolved into nothingness. Once she explained what she was doing he did note that the can felt cold but that it crushed in his grip too easily.

The next day Molly and Lash worked together on her illusions and Molly worked until she was exhausted and went to bed just after dinner.

After a couple of days or working herself to exhaustion Molly was becoming frustrated because she couldn't master the tactile element of an illusion even though Harry, Lash and McCoy were all very impressed that she was able to do it at all. McCoy told her that she was casting illusions that on a level that few in the white council could muster. Harry told her how proud he was of her and glad that she was taking it so seriously. Lash told her that she was on the right track and that she simply needed practice and patience. Finally while taking a break from her self-imposed training, Murphy pulled Molly aside.

"Molly, you're trying too hard." Murphy said finally.

"I have to try hard or it doesn't work." Molly said frustrated.

"You have it wrong Molly. It doesn't work because you're trying to force it and not simply let it happen." Murphy said honestly. "Look, when I started training in aikido I wasn't only the smallest in my class, I was the only woman in a room filled with big burly men. So I tried and I tried and I pushed myself harder and harder to be better than anyone else in the class and I did pretty well too. Then when we got the spin kick, I couldn't get it. I tried and gave it all my strength and no matter how long I worked at it my form and style was clumsy at best." Murphy said frowning.

"Murph, I've seen your spin kick and it's awesome!" Molly said appreciatively.

"It is now, but that's because finally one day my teacher came to me and told me that it wasn't about strength or speed it was about grace and flowing with the move. He said because I didn't feel the move, I wasn't getting it." Murphy said.

"He worked with me at slow speeds explaining each step in the move and gradually, with only minimal force took me through it until I could do it, then I worked on it until I could do it properly at a decent speed. Once I had the feel of the move, then I could work adding power and speed but even then it was about how the move flowed and how it felt. I think that's where you're going wrong, you need to get the feel for what you're doing, know it, then try pushing power into it later and make it your own." Murphy finished.

After thinking about what Murphy had said, Molly continued to work on her illusions. Finally the night before we were to leave Molly called Murphy over and handed her a small piece of cashmere cloth about ten inches square. Murphy took it and rubbed in gently in her hands admiring it.

"Try to rip it!" Molly said.

"Are you sure?" Murphy asked.

"Yes!" Molly replied.

With a grimace Murphy was able to get the cloth to finally rip sending lint flying everywhere and the cloth torn neatly in half with frayed edges along the rip. Murphy looked down at the cloth with a frown.

"What was the point of that?" Murphy asked admiring the soft fuzzy cloth warming her fingers.

"This!" Molly said beaming, as she flicked her wand that the cloth and lint glowed then dissolved into multicolored sparkles as they fell towards the floor and simply vanished.

"Wow!" Murphy said impressed. "It felt so real! Even as it tore, I would have sworn it was real." Murphy said looking at her hands amazed.

"I Love the feel of cashmere." Molly said grinning proudly as Mouse let out a low groan of approval as he stretched at her feet.

Murphy laughed, "I think you've got it." She said as she turned her hands over as if expecting fairy dust to fall from them with an amazed smile on her face.


	14. Mayhem in the afternoon

"Angels among us"

AN: This is a Long chapter, but the only other option was to move the fight to the next chapter and I didn't feel right doing that.

Chapter 14

Due to time changes in the ways, what took us little more than fifteen minutes in the ways ended up taking about four hours real time. Even with the lag, it still beat driving. When we emerged from the ways we found a few chalk outlines on the ground, I'm sure Butters had gotten the bodies. He gets most of the 'weird stuff' now days. Butters was the only medical examiner in Chicago who actually threw up red flags once when he had an inhuman body come across his table and he had been ostracized and his career pigeon holed because of it. I'd have to call him later to explain.

We called Thomas from a pay phone and he said he'd send a car for us. About fifteen minutes later a white stretch limo pulled up in front of the convenience store with a license plate that read "LACE1". I assumed this was the VIP ride home for those powerful enough to get away with driving while drunk but who didn't want the tabloid press. We filled the cavernous trunk with our gear and climbed into the back of the car to find one John Marcone and his mountain of a body guard Mr. Hendrix sitting next to him, taking up most of the seat that backed against the driver's seat.

We settled in and the car pulled into early afternoon traffic effortlessly as most people were back to work after lunch.

"Glad to see you all made it back in one piece." Marcone said with a slight smile around his money green eyes.

"Actually, it was nice to get away for a while. I haven't had a vacation in years." I said only slightly patronizing.

"I know." Marcone said with a slight grimace that made Murphy and Molly snicker. Lash simply set her hand on mine and then smiled at the crime boss, as his shadow pulled back onto the seat behind him.

"Most of the players are in town already, we are expecting one or two more tonight. The meeting to discuss plans and hierarchy is set for tomorrow night. Can you be ready by then?" John asked seriously.

"That shouldn't be a problem." I said calmly. "Do we know who's here? It would be nice to know what we're up against." I said never taking my eyes off the snake across from me.

"There is a Necromancer, whom I believe you've met. He is a rather dramatic fellow with a black hood. Then there is Tessa and a few of her followers, also the red court representative and his entourage of course and another wizard that I haven't met yet. All I know is that they are on the white council. Besides that, there is another person coming in, I don't have any information about them, either nobody's met them directly or they won't talk. I felt it best not to push the subject." Marcone said diplomatically.

"Well, it's a little more than we had earlier." I said disappointed. "Did you get in touch with Kincaid?" I asked flatly.

"As you requested, he has been contracted under you for this operation. You have his services and undivided attention for three days starting tomorrow at dawn." Marcone said handing me a match book from an expensive hotel downtown with Kincaid's room number written on the inside flap.

"It sounds like we have all the makings for a real reunion." I said with a grim smile.

"Just so we're clear on terms, you are the muscle and diversion for me to slip out quietly. Once I slip out, we don't see each other or talk for a good long time. Also I'm a non-combatant in this so keep your lines of fire away from me or I'll be forced to shoot back." Marcone said quietly with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Actually John, I've been thinking about this and I don't think I'm really getting a fair deal in all of this. I'm doing all the heavy lifting and all I get out of it is directions to the meeting to do your dirty work." I said frowning.

"Really? Because Father Forthill has received a sizeable donation and Michaels company has been contracted to do a full makeover on their kitchen facilities." Marcone said flatly.

"It's nice to see you're giving back to the community John, but I want something for myself out of this." I said giving him a hard look.

"We have a bargain, Wizard. You want to renegotiate now?" He asked sitting straight his face impassive.

"Ya, I do John." I said sliding to the edge of the seat and looking him right in the eyes. "I want something from your demon."

"What is it you want Dresden?" He asked as Hendrix adjusted his posture making the bulges in his coat more accessible.

"I want a promise, on his coin, that Anduriel, his employees and his friends, human or not, stay out of Chicago and leave me and my friends alone for at least one hundred years." I said flatly.

"So long as you stay out of his way it should be agreeable. It seems he prefers drier and warmer climates." John said with a chuckle as his shadow whispered into his ear.

"Does her swear it?" I pushed.

"Do you swear by your powers that you will leave him alone? Do you swear that you will not interfere with his plans or his family?" John asked coldly.

"I don't have to. I'm bartering my services for his oath. Do we have a deal or not?" I asked meeting his cold dangerous stare. The limo went quiet as all eyes, including those of Ms. Gard and her group watched the interaction with interest. Marcone didn't like people getting the better of him or changing a deal at the last second, but I had leverage and I was going to use it. Without me his whole plan fell apart in less than 24 hours. He didn't have time to put together a plan B. I just hoped he didn't already have one in place.

After a long pause while the shadow whispered and writhed around Marcone's head, he finally looked at me with a surprised smile.

"He will agree to you additional terms, as long as you do not interfere with his plans. He will stay out of Chicago and take no active part in or allow those under him to participate in any plan that includes any contact or harm to come to you or your family or friends. But be aware he does not control or have the loyalty of all the Denarians, so the others will still be your concern. If you confront him or his family, the deal is off. Is that sufficient?" Marcone finished.

"That works for me." I said calmly thinking over each word he just said looking for loopholes in the deal. "Now swear it by your coin." I said.

Then I gave John my businessman smile and said, "Marcone, as long as we're renegotiating you should really think about it yourself. I mean if you're not at least getting a toaster out of the deal, it hardly seems worth it." Marcone gave me a patronizing smile, then his lips trembled and his face began to twitch.

Marcone's eyes rolled back in his head and his eyes began to glow a sickly neon green. The voice that came from his mouth was about an octave lower than Johns. It was raspy and sounded hollow in his throat. "You're arrogant and foolhardy, that's why we like you. I so swear it, wizard." He said.

Then Marcone slumped into his seat for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Marcone sat up straightening his coat then his tie, trying to regain his composure and push the disgust and maybe fear off his face at having had his demon take control of his body. He didn't look scared, but he didn't look comfortable either.

Lash's grip on my hand lightened slightly, I hadn't noticed during the discussion that her grip had gradually tightened on my hand, until she relaxed and I felt the blood begin to circulate back into my fingers.

"Did you include yourself in my group of friends Johnny?" I asked with a patronizing smile.

"Harry, you flatter me. Yes I did." He said with a salesman's smile. "We do, after all work together from time to time, it seemed prudent. Just don't let it give you any false expectations, Harry."

The remainder of the ride was relatively quiet and short as we weren't that far away from my home. When we arrived we all piled out and retrieved our things from the trunk.

When I came around the back of the limo, next to my red shiny truck sat the blue beetle. It wasn't shiny and the doors and hood didn't match the body but it was there and it was mine. I felt a sudden sense of relief as I knew I was home.

"Hey, Boss, your car's back from Mikes!" Molly shouted from a few feet away from me almost more excited to see the car than I was. Lash looked at the car, then at me and smiled brightly.

Lash dropped her bag and the leather case Ebenezar had helped the Lash and Molly create to hold their staff and other wizard tools. Then she and I went to the back of the Limo to help Murphy with the last of the luggage. Once the trunk was closed the Limo rolled quietly off into the city.

Soon everyone was in the house and the luggage was sorted Molly and Murphy were making excuses to leave. Lash invited them both to come for dinner later, but both had some vague pressing business they needed to attend to and politely declined. Since neither Murphy nor Molly had any transportation I loaned them the keys to the truck with the provision that the gas tank be filled before it came back in the morning. They agreed and quickly said their goodbyes and hurried into the early afternoon.

Once the door was locked and the wards replaced I went into my room to begin unpacking. The house was spotless. My cleaning crew had obviously been in that day. When I opened my closet I was greeted by Toot-toot, sitting on the top shelf, wiping green goo off of his letter opener sword with a particularly large hairy spider on its back with its legs curled up over its body, obviously a fresh kill.

"General Toot-Toot! Is there anything to report?" I asked giving him a smart salute as he quickly came to attention.

"Za-Lord! I am ashamed to say that the vermin patrol has slacked off this day and missed this threat that could have bitten you while you slept." He said his eyes downcast and his nimbus dimming slightly as his silver wings fluttered behind him pulling him up above the shelf.

"Where they have failed, you have succeeded." I said with a smile. "You are a true leader General Toot-Toot. You set a good and proper example for your troops. I'm sure this was simply a new arrival and not due to any dereliction on their part." I finished gesturing to the dead spider.

"Really, Harry? I'm an example?" He said looking up to me with his eyes wide.

"Of course you are. All the truly great leaders led by example. You are here working hard, that will motivate them since you are willing to do the same job only, obviously you are more capable. They will learn from your example and strive to do better to make you happy." I said with a serious look on my face.

"Wow. I thought you'd be mad that they missed this one." He said with a relieved look on his face.

"We all make mistakes, General. That's how we learn. Don't be too hard on them, they do a great job and my house has never looked better. Please be sure to give them my thanks and thank you General for looking after my home while I was away." I said with a bow.

Toots wings flitted faster and his nimbus glowed brightly and I thought he grew a little right before my eyes. He beamed back at me and then snapped to attention and gave me a crisp salute.

"I will tell them Za-Lord!" he said and then turned, skewered the spider on the tip of his sword and stepped into the nevernever smoothly, disappearing.

"Lash, remind me to order pizza's tonight." I said loudly as I began to hang my shirts in the closet.

I noticed that my closet had been divided into two sections, one for Lash's clothes and another for mine. Her shoes were all neatly arranged by color and type, her clothes were hung neatly and although she had more bulky clothes that I did, they all fit on her side of the closet.

Lash walked into the bedroom carrying her bags and gave me a confused look.

"Harry, I wanted to make dinner tonight. It's our first night home and I wanted to make you something special." She said as she walked over to me and pressed herself into me, wrapping her arms around my back.

"It's not for us." I said, "I owe my housekeepers a special thank you."

"You tip them with pizza?" she asked smiling at me.

"It's their favorite." I said smiling back at her and returning her hug.

"Fine, just don't fill up before dinner, wizard Dresden." She said her eyes narrowing as her brows knit dangerously. Then pushed up onto her toes and kissed me on the cheek then smiled.

"Deal." I said as she turned to begin to sort her clothes.

I went to the dresser to put away my shirts and the drawer was full of bras, garters and panties all neatly folded and arranged. The next drawer had stockings, pantyhose and leggings. I found the other side of the dresser was full of my clothes and eventually I was able to find a place for my clothes.

Lash was a little disconcerted that my cleaning crew took the time to sort, fold and put away her clothes and lingerie. I simply smiled and told her that they did good work.

I went to the kitchen and found the animals were fed and watered and Mister had been let out. That being done I grabbed a coke and went to the living room to stoke the fire. Once I had a nice blaze going I pulled back the area rugs that covered the trap door to my lab.

As I descended into the darkness I waved my hand and mumbled a word to light the candles around my lab. The lab was pretty much as I had left it before rushing out to find Murphy so I spent the next ten minutes cleaning and sweeping up. Once the lab was reasonably clean so I set about making some potions.

"Bob, rise and shine." I said in an all too cheery voice.

"Harry, how was your vacation?" Bob asked as the eye sockets of the skull began to fill with orange light.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation, but it was good to get out of town for a while." I said getting my potions paraphernalia organized.

"So what happened?" Bob asked his eye sockets glowing brightly.

"Nothing much, Molly and Lash made their staves and rods, Molly made a wand and it came out really well." I said lighting the burners and poured purified water into two beakers.

"And…" Bob said in an expectant voice.

"And what? Murphy got better and had some target practice, Lash and Molly worked with her on aikido. The wardens stopped by after Listens to Wind decided that Lash wasn't a Warlock or a demon so we had dinner and they left." I said quietly.

"Come on boss! You had two weeks in the country with FIVE women, if you count your body guards, so what happened? Did you get any?" He asked.

"Bob, that is between me and the five women. I'm a gentleman, I'll never tell. However, I'm surprised you haven't noticed that I'm very relaxed." I said, yanking his chain for once.

"Details boss, you have to tell me what happened!" Bob insisted.

"Bob, a gentleman never tells. However, I can tell you that in the open air, under the stars with Murphy and Molly there… It was magical." Lash said as she descended the stairs behind me with a seductive look on her face wearing a long pink silk robe.

At this Bob's skull spun in a complete circle as he chortled in glee. "Way to go HARRY! I knew you had it in you!" He said cheering. 'Details! Tell me more!" he chortled.

I rolled my eyes remembering the night we were enchanting their charms and teaching Molly the basics of sky magic, how it is specifically tied to the lunar cycle and the seasons. Molly had worked some impressive magical enchanting with one of her charms adding a darkness spell to it that night. Murphy had tagged along out of curiosity and for a chance to see the night sky in a way you never really can while in the city. It was a new moon and every star in the sky was gleaming like jewels set into black satin.

To keep Bob from carrying on I gave him a present that I had picked up for him. I tossed the latest copy of PentacleHouse on his shelf. The cover page was splayed with its hot article of the month," Sex Magic the more the merrier or an intimate affair?" and its companion article, "Sex Magic: Do positions really matter?" Lash giggled as the pages began to flip and Bob's eyes narrowed greedily.

"Boss, just so you know they have it wrong here…" Bob started.

"Don't want to hear it right now, making potions!" I said before he could continue as I rummaged through my stores looking for the ingredients I would need.

"Don't worry Bob, I'll let him know if he does something wrong." Lash said with a devilish smile on her face as she swatted my backside while I was digging through the bottom shelf. Bob didn't reply his eyes just got bigger and he let out a low growl.

"Hey, easy on the merchandise!" I said as my head banged into the shelf above me.

"What are you working on Harry?" Lash asked stepping back.

"I thought a few energy potions wouldn't hurt." I said setting the jar of instant coffee on the table.

"Maybe some speed potions for Murphy and Kincaid?" Lash asked pulling another two Bunsen burners from the shelf.

Once we got rolling we continued to make various potions while we talked and worked. I wasn't used to having anyone but Bob in my lab while I worked, so it was a nice change of pace to have Lash with me to discuss the finer points of potion making and various other topics. Bob chimed in with additional information or to debate certain obscure arcane issues related to potions and enchantments. By the time we were done, both Lash and I were worn out.

We stumbled upstairs with no less than half a dozen potions cooling in different types of bottles for each type of potion and each was labeled with tape and permanent marker. I dialed the phone and ordered another seven large pizzas as the sun was sinking into the west lighting the sky and clouds with the last rays of daylight. Lash and I sat on the back bumper of the beetle with Mouse at our feet watching the colors on the clouds change from gold to orange to Red and then the sky finally lit up in a fiery orange red as the Red of twilight began to creep up from the east as night followed day.

As the last light of day shone in the tree tops a small car with a stick on light displaying Pizza 'spress pulled into the driveway. A young man with mousy brown hair sticking out from under his baseball cap, whose skin had yet to clear climbed out of the tiny car and began to pile pizzas on the top of my car as he pulled them from his back seat. I paid him in twenties making sure to give him a generous tip before he smiled at Lash and then me and climbed into his economy car and sped off into the night.

Lash and I picked the pizza we were to have for dinner as I took the rest around to the back of the house, with mouse trailing on my heels. After I had laid the pizzas out, I cupped my hands around my mouth and began to call out for the Za-Lords Guard leader. It only took three calls with minimal will put into the calling when Toot appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"General Toot-toot reporting for duty, sir!" He said with a crisp salute, and then his nose caught scent of the pizzas. As he looked at the arranged pizzas his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open and his shoulder slouched towards the smell of the open boxes.

Seeing the look of Euphoria on his face, I returned the salute and faced him soberly.

"General Toot-toot, I have need of your services." I said seriously. At this he snapped to attention.

"What service can the Za-Lords Guard provide for you, sir?" He asked.

"Tomorrow there will be a meeting down town. I need scouts to check the area for guards and security and report back to me with the enemy's numbers and positions. Can you arrange this?" I asked soberly.

"It shall be done! I'll hand pick the scouts for you myself sir!" Toot said his chin dripping with drool.

"This will be dangerous so I have seen fit to provide hazard pay in the way of the extra pizzas at the end." I said pointing to the six cheese pizzas still steaming and gooey.

"The Za-Lords Guard thanks you sir!" Toot said in a very military yet high pitched voice.

"I'll call for you and the scouts tomorrow afternoon, for now please let the guard know that I appreciate their help and bravery!" I said giving him a quick salute.

"Thank you sir!" Toot said, returning the salute. "Harry?" he asked still at attention.

"Ya Toot?" I replied.

"Can we eat now?" He asked timidly.

"Oh, yes of course. Carry on General and I'll see you tomorrow." I said as dots of light began to descend on the back yard.

Some came from the trees, others from the open sky like stars streaking from the heavens. Others came from under pots or behind bushes. There were spheres of all sizes and colors, leaving colorful sparkling trails behind them as they all dove into the pizza boxes and began to devour the hot gooey pies. The feeding frenzy continued as I stepped around the corner to find Lash smiling as she leaned against the house.

"You have quite a following there my lord." She said as she slipped her arm around my waist and walked with Mouse and I into the apartment.

"What can I say? I give the people what they want." I said with a smile.

We sat in the living room watching the fire, eating pizza, drinking coke and snuggled close. We talked about nothing in particular. The banter was simply a diversion to extend the moment as Mouse rested at our feet and Mister had come in and taken his place on the mantle. We were all home and together safely and the peaceful moment just seemed perfect.

The next morning, I was woken by thumping at my front door. I untangled myself from Lash, waking her up in the process and joined Mouse at the door. I peeked through the spy hole and there stood Kincaid, wearing black leather pants and jacket with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

I opened the door and let him in as Mouse sniffed his leg. I introduced Lash and we went into the living room after I had locked the door behind him.

"Dresden, you seem more paranoid than usual." He scoffed as he dropped his bag into one of my chairs before plopping onto the couch.

"Occupational hazard I guess." I said as I put a pot of coffee on while Lash ducked into the bedroom to change.

"How'd you get Marcone to foot my bill? You haven't gone into business together have you?" Kincaid asked as he began to pull his body armor and weapons from the bag and arrange them on my coffee table.

"Nothing like that, we just have an agreement for this particular job." I said.

"Glad to hear it. I overcharged him since it was a rush job." He said with a wide smile. "What are you getting out of this deal, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A hundred years of one less thing to worry about." I said smugly. "Assuming all parties live up to their word."

"You know what happens when you assume…" He said as he began to field strip his desert eagle.

"I know and given the slime we're dealing with I'm half expecting some sort of a double cross." I said flatly. "That's why I asked for you."

"Isn't it always the way? You have to go in fully expecting the double cross, that way you're only surprised if it doesn't happen." he asked running a clean cloth down the barrel. "So is it just you and I on this little adventure?" he asked. As if in response to his question a deep rumbling sound got louder in my driveway.

"No, reinforcements have arrived." I said smiling as I pulled the door open after the rumbling stopped.

Molly and Murphy came bounding down the stairs with bags of their own.

"All gassed up boss!" Molly said as she tossed me the keys. Murphy looked a little tense as she pushed past Molly.

"Murph are you okay?" I asked.

"Remind me to never let her drive again." Murphy said as she stopped short seeing Kincaid sitting in the living room. "What's he doing here?" She asked getting even tenser.

"He's our backup." I said pouring coffee into my cup.

"Karin, it's nice to see you again." Kincaid said diplomatically.

Murphy simply growled and opened her bag to pull out a large automatic weapon and dropped in onto the coffee table. "Likewise, I'm sure." She finally said as she started checking the weapon.

"Now that we're all here, I have the plans for the building we'll be hitting. I thought we should go over strategy and maybe make some plans." Kincaid said pulling a tube out of his pack and taking out the blueprints for the building. "It's one of Marcone's buildings so he had the most recent plans on file." He finished as he rolled them out on the table.

I sent Molly to the door to call Ms. Gard and her companions to join us since they would be part of the plans as well. They quickly joined us and we all gathered around the table and started looking things over.

They were meeting in a newer building that wasn't completely rented out yet. They were planning on meeting in a large conference room one floor underground, just above the parking garage. There were three sets of doors leading into the room each from the same hallway that circled the room on three sides. There were another three hallways that intersected that one each from a different direction. One hallway was accessible from the stairs and another from a freight elevator and the last connected to the loading dock for the buildings food court and various business supplies.

Also there was a main air duct that ran over the room to deliver heat or air conditioning depending on the weather. The duct was not too terribly small. Murphy could probably fit easily inside. It didn't really offer too much in the way of maneuverability and would likely be noisy if one was to try to crawl through it, but it did offer us another option.

From there we took stock of our weapons, ammunition and other tangible assets and were about to start going over the battle plan when there was a knock on my door. I quickly peeked through the spy hole to see Thomas standing outside in the overcast light, still dazzling smile and dressed in all white leather. Surprised I opened the door and he casually walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You have guests?" He asked with a smile.

"Ya, we're kind of busy. Anything I can help you with?" I asked perplexed.

"Word has it that you have plans for this afternoon." He said his look turning serious.

"Yes, actually we were just planning our day." I said. "How did you hear about it?" I asked suspiciously.

"It seems we have mutual friends. The Red Court contacted Lara a week ago to inform her that they were carrying out an operation and that they expected us to stay out of their way for the duration." He said with a frown.

"I bet Lara loved being told to sit down and shut up while they run rampant in her town." I said with a wry smile.

"Yes, she didn't take it too well. It seems that they have sent delegation for some sort of a meeting, scheduled for this afternoon." He said giving my living room a meaningful look.

"It seems that they, among others will be there. It's like the legion of doom reunion tour from what I've heard." I told him quietly.

"So you and your friends decided to crash the party?" he asked.

"Well, we didn't like being snubbed." I said with a smile.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked grinning.

"Are you sure, the White Court has stayed out of the war. Won't you showing up put a kink in the House Raith being neutral in this?" I asked.

"Maybe but Lara can't let this slight go unanswered, especially since they have been hunting for you for the last week without permission. On top of that Drusilla, the Red Court representative, came into Lace two nights ago to talk to Lara. They argued and before Drusilla left, she drained two of our guests in the sitting area, while our other guests danced only a few feet away. That's not just rude, it's insulting and reckless." He said genuinely angry.

"Well then, welcome to the party." I said slapping him on the back as we headed into the living room.

We got together and planned our assault. We waited until around four, refining strategies and cleaning weapons and preparing for war. Then we took three different cars to the site. Lash, Gard, Mouse and I were in the truck. Molly, Thomas and Ms. Stone were in Thomas's BMW with Kincaid, Murphy and Mr. Bradley in Kincaid's car. We parked at a pay parking structure a few blocks away and while everyone else was getting the gear together I found a quiet spot near the stair well and called for Toot-Toot.

He appeared with his usual flourish of fairy dust as he came to stop only a few feet away from me.

"We're here!" he exclaimed.

I pointed to the building in the distance and told him where the meeting was going to take place. I asked for the number of guards and their positions and asked them to be careful of any magical protections or wards. I also warned them to all be careful and stay out of sight as these people were dangerous.

With that Toot-Toot zipped out of sight. I checked to make sure that my blasting rod, potions and other equipment were all in order, including my forty-five caliber revolver and the three new speed loaders that Murphy had given me for my birthday. Just as I was finishing up Toot-Toot reappeared.

They had checked and there were two guards at each door, two by the elevators and another two at the stairs on the floor the meeting was going to take place on. Toot-Toot said he hadn't seen anyone in the loading dock area but the door from the loading dock to the hallway seemed to be locked.

"General Toot-Toot, I thank you." I said with a short bow.

"The Za-Lords Guard is happy to serve!" he replied with a deeper bow.

"If this works out, there may be an extra pizza in tomorrow's pizza allotment." I told him. He spun in circles dusting the area with fairy dust before he took off into the afternoon sky with a squeal.

I returned to the group and relayed what I had just learned. The locked door didn't really pose much of a problem except that if it couldn't be picked it would be noisy to open.

We broke into groups, I had Ms. Gard and Murphy with me, Lash had Thomas and Ms. Stone, Molly had Mouse, Kincaid and Mr. Bradley with her.

The plan was simple, we went silenced the guards, we went in guns blazing, hitting Tessa and Cowl with everything we had and then simply let them repel us out of the room where we broke for the street and took what information we had with us to the white council when we were finished. We weren't there to destroy the black council just to prove they existed and find out who they were, especially the envoy from the White Council. It was a straight forward plan, in and out, minimal damage. It should have been quick. It should have been easy. It should have worked, but then again, even the best plans can go wrong.

We proceeded to our prospective starting points. Gard, Stone and Bradley kept in contact using their radios, turning them on once they were in position just long enough to ensure that everyone was ready and give the signal to go.

Murphy, Gard and I came down the stairway from the lobby as Molly, Mouse, Kincaid and Bradley came down the freight elevator from the second floor. Lash, Thomas and Ms. Stone came through the loading dock. Toot-Toot and the Za-Lords guard had disabled what security cameras they had recognized as such and we had to hope that it was good enough to give us something of an element of surprise. I hexed the few cameras I saw on the way down and all but the plastic domed cameras sticking out of the walls had been disabled already.

As we made our way into the hallway, we could see all the way down to where the double doors stood with a guard in front of each door. Two quick puffs from Ms. Gard's blowgun left the guards grasping their necks and falling unconscious. We heard a commotion from one side then the thumps of two bodies hitting the floor. We waited a few seconds and we heard the metal on concrete clink of weapons being dropped and then then two dull thuds and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

We stepped back and I leveled my blasting rod at the doors and fired a blast of force into them, blowing them inward against the hinges sending the doors and splinters flying into the room. Just as the doors began to splinter I heard similar blasts coming from the halls on either side of us.

I stepped into the room followed by Murphy and Ms. Gard, pushing my will and magic into my shield bracelet as I shook it free on my left wrist. Thomas and his group entered from my right and to my left the space remained empty, courtesy of Molly and her impeccable veils.

The room was setup with tables and chairs in a U shape. The delegates all looked up as we entered and stopped just before the ends of the tables on either side of us.

"What is the meaning of this?" screeched Tessa at the head of the table. She had Deidre and Rosa on either side of her. Marcone was sitting at the far end of the head table with Rosa and another person I didn't recognize between him and Tessa. The red court took up most of the table in front of Thomas's group and Cowl sat with another wizard where I assumed Molly's group had entered.

Next to cowl sat an older man, his pot belly was barely hidden under his black velvet robes and his double chin was more pronounced as he wore a red mantle over his shoulders, signifying he was a senior wizard of the White Council. I had met this person only once before, he was a historian of ancient wizardry and history. His skin was brown as were his eyes, his black hair was speckled with more than half of it being gray.

"I've heard there was a meeting going on and when I wasn't invited, I assumed it was an oversight." I said plating my staff in front of me.

"Wizard, this is none of you affair and you have no right to be here." Tessa screeched.

"You invited him." I said pointing to the senior wizard sitting next to Cowl. "And if you've invited Marcone and Cowl here, I assumed you weren't too particular about who you hung out with." I finished with a wide toothy smile. The wizard next to cowl squirmed uncomfortable in his seat as those from the red court table slid their chairs back quietly as if getting ready to pounce.

"I'm just here because I heard it was catered." I said looking around the room for a food table.

"I won't ask you again to leave!" Tessa hissed with violence in her eyes.

"Good, then I won't have to tell you no, too many more times." I spat at her as outrage clouded her face, turning it red. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on here and maybe I'll leave a few of you alive when I go." I said surveying the tables. I could feel the anger and hate as a palpable thing, radiating from the tables and directed at me.

"We are planning on splitting up your city and killing you, wizard." A voice came from the far end of the head table. There in tattered clothes that were once expensive velvet and lace sat a black court vampire who from the looks of her was at least a hundred years old. She wasn't as old as Marva, but she wasn't a recent convert either. Her voice made my skin crawl as the air hissed and rasped through her dried out lungs and airways. "Then my children shall feed on the flesh of the cities denizens and I shall grow my flock." She finished with a grotesque smile displaying rotted teeth and what was left of her lips pulled tight over them.

"This city is designated as White Court territory. We laid solitary claim to it when the red court pulled out. You have no right here." Thomas said firmly.

"The White Court is weak and has refused to fight in this war. We aren't surprised to see you here with a wizard, as you are a traitor to your people and all Vampires. You and your house shall all die along with the rest of the scum in this city. We shall purge the city of the riff raff." Drusilla, the red court emissary crooned. She was an attractive woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She wore a red blazer over a red silk shirt. Her black hair and eyes shone in the bright lights of the room.

"I suppose you expect the people of the city and the Wardens to simply welcome you into our fair city as you turn the streets into your own personal smorgasbord? What then Cowl here gets the dead bodies to rise up and clean the streets when you're done?" I asked.

"It goes something like that." Cowl said with a chuckle. "But the wardens and White Council won't have time to worry about is, you see they are about to have their own problems shortly. It seems that there are many wizards around the world who aren't happy with the current administration and are willing to follow a revolt. They simply needed the right person to start the ball rolling." He finished gesturing to the wizard at his side.

"You're planning all this and you didn't even order a coffee table or bagels? That's just sad." I said looking around the empty walls of the room. "This is the part where I tell you that your plan won't work and that you should come to your senses. You should leave the city now peacefully etc. blah, blah… So what do you say?" I asked in a patronizing, bored voice.

"We say you shouldn't have come here wizard. We were going to let you die last, but it seems you have escalated our time tables. It is inconvenient but still workable." Tess said as she raised her hands and the Red Court entourage burst from their seats and hurtled towards Thomas and Lash. The Black Court vampire tried to hurtle the table but it seems her leg had been tied by a long piece of twine to her chair and as she flew over the table with the chair in tow, it caught on the edge of the table causing her to lose her balance and tumble in a pile onto the floor in the center of the tables sending dust and the stench of the dead into the room.

Tessa, Rose and Deidre all started to convulse and their eyes rolled back into their heads as a large metal cylinder landed on the table in front of them. Lash and I put up our shields as the cylinder exploded with a blinding flash and a deafening concussive blast, breaking their concentration and throwing them back into the wall behind them.

There were bursts of gunfire coming from around the room. Cowl took a few rounds before he was able to shield himself properly. He didn't seem hurt but he moved a little stiffly as he stood. The White Council emissary didn't fare as well. He took a large caliber round to the right side and crumpled to the floor, bleeding heavily. A number of the red court vampires fell before they made it across the table, their stomachs ripped open by large caliber gun fire as their well-fed blood sacks drained over the table and onto the floor.

A bolt of white force streaked across the room from Lash's rod and hit Rose squarely in the chest, embedding her firmly into the drywall as her chest made a loud cracking and popping sound along with a wet squishing noise as blood sprayed from her mouth and her body went limp, held erect by the wall.

Tessa leaped onto the table as her body stretched and changed into something that looked similar to a praying mantis with two sets of eyes, one set glassy and brownish in color, multifaceted, the other glowed a malevolent green as she gathered power into her demon form.

Thomas leapt forward dropping his handguns as he pulled out his sword and began to carve a path through the lesser vampires to the Red Court Emissary. He bobbed, weaved and dodged fangs, claws and bodies as they came at him in a rush. Those that made it past him were all damaged, the majority fatally so as blood began to cover the industrial carpet of the meeting room. The rest were quickly dropped by Ms. Stone's assault rifle, as she fired three round bursts into the heads or belly of the vampires that made it past Thomas.

The black court vampire raised its head as it screeched in outrage, tearing itself free from the chair with one deadly swing of its clawed hand. As it turned to spring at me a loud boom erupted from my side as Murphy recoiled from the blast of the modified shotgun with a fierce smile and the vampires head and shoulders simply turned to a gray dust and scattered around the room. After two more shots from the loud weapon most of her torso was spread around the room, her arms and legs remaining still on the floor as Deidre and Tessa now in their fully demon form moved forward.

Cowl was on his feet and was lifting his staff as a ten foot coil of rope landed at his feet. He batted at the rope, but it sprung at him like a coiled snake, hitting him around his chest and began to coil around him and catching his arms as another coil of rope flew through the air and struck his shield falling a few feet away from him. As the first coil began to pull itself tight around his chest and arms, the ends met and began to pull his arms into his body as they began to tie a series of complicated knots. The other rope slithered around his shield and struck at his head. The rope twisted around his neck and up into his mouth as it wrapped his head and face like a mummy's wrapping, effectively blinding and gaging him as he struggled against his bonds.

I pointed my blasting rod at Tessa and pushed my anger and outrage over their plans into the rod until I was afraid it would burst from the pressure and then shouted,"Feugo!" A shaft of orange light about half the width of a pencil streaked from my rod striking the insect thing in the lower abdomen boring through her flesh and sending up a small cloud of putrid smoke as gore and fire erupted from her back. I brought the lance of concentrated flame up and across her body as she shrieked in pain and rage.

She pointed at me and released her spell. A thick black mass erupted from her fingers and flew towards me with amazing speed. I barely had time to raise my shield before it impacted upon it only a few feet away from my body. The mass hit the flat shield like thirty pounds of bread dough and as it flattened out on my shield and ran onto the floor, it sizzled and hissed as it ate away at the carpet and concrete underneath causing more toxic and dark smoke to begin to fill the room.

Deidre now in her fully demonic form looked like a panther with a humans head, what was left of her hair were long, silver, razor sharp blades. She turned and struck at Cowl, slicing through the rope on his arms and face, leaving deep gashes on his shoulder and right cheek as his hood was pulled back from the force of the blades. The ropes began to fall from him as he spit out the rope in his mouth and lifted his arms muttering in a guttural language as the rest of the ropes flashed brilliantly into flames then simply fell away as ash as he shook the embers off the arms of his robes.

The Red Court vampires had begun to circle Thomas as their numbers dwindled, Kincaid kept a constant stream of lead flying into their numbers, dropping them one by one as those that were left were the strongest of their group and didn't go down easily. Three turned on Kincaid as the Emissary and the last of her entourage having lost their flesh masks, their flabby bellies and black oily, rubbery skin flapping as they slashed with their black claws, their dark maws gaping with their white fangs gleaming dangerously in the light. Thomas danced and dodged, taking a claw here and a head there as they began to close in on him.

Tessa lay on the table, gouts of greenish liquid oozing from her back and spraying out her stomach was having trouble breathing as she tried to lift herself to join the fray. Her wounds were starting to close, but she was still hurting. As Tessa lifted her head, her eyes narrowing on me, a blast of silvery energy struck her from the other side. Lash had her staff leveled and pointed at Tessa's head as the energy poured from the large crystal at the end of her staff. Lash's staff was glowing with what looked like silver flames running up the length, the runes gleamed with a brilliant gold and the sliver braiding going up the staff to the crystal glowed with a brilliant white light that seemed to flow into the crystal. The energy flowed over and into Tessa's body as she convulsed and jerked as her limbs flailed uncontrollably from the power invading her body.

As the last of the energy flowed into Tessa, Deidre turned on Lash and leap for her. Marcone appeared behind Tessa and ripped a chain holding a leather pouch from around her neck and as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared behind the table and made his way for the door behind where Molly stood.

Kincaid was pouring fire into the red court vampires that were streaking towards him dropping one as the others quickly closed on his position. He took the barrel of the gun in his hands and swung it like a club as the first vampire came in range. The blow twisted its head at an odd angle and pushed it over the back of its shoulder with a loud cracking popping sound as it fell to the ground at his side. Kincaid dropped into a crouch as the other two went over the top of him, Mr. Bradley and Ms. Stone concentrating their fire on the larger of the two remaining vampires.

Deidre's hair went out to her sides and then turned towards Lash as it slashed forward with an uncanny speed. Lash waved her left hand and a silver dome of energy sprang to life around her. Although it was only visible for a split second, it was as solid as steel when Deidre slammed into it and sprawled out in midair, her hair bouncing back uselessly as she collided with Lash's shield.

"Didn't you learn the last time, Demon child? I will not let you run away as easily this time!" Lash spat at Deidre as she half jumped and half pulled off the shield to land a few feet away and began to circle Lash.

"You are nothing! You are an apprentice. I will have you for my supper." Deidre said in a venomous voice.

As she continued to stalk around Lash a gun fire erupted from my side, sparks glinting from Deidre's head as Murphy pelted her with automatic gun fire from a small square gun with a short barrel and extended clip. The bullets simply bounced off Deidre's steely hair.

Cowl, now free turned and began to tear a hole into the nevernever as a brilliant flash went off right in his face accompanied by a deafening blast, Cowl stumbled back a foot or two, his eyes glazed over and stunned. As he shook his head to clear his mind a brown blur shot over the table in front of him and impacted on his chest as fangs and fur smashed into him and the huge temple dog drove him into the ground with a heavy thud.

Mr. Bradley and Ms. Stone succeeded in dropping one of the remaining vampires, its head and stomach exploding almost simultaneously as the monster dropped to the ground, pouring a black sticky liquid mixed with blood from Its blood sack onto the carpet with a foul stench.

Kincaid spun in a quick circle as he stood, drawing his sword and swinging it in a deadly arc, cleanly removing the head of the last of the vampires that had rushed him.

"You are a Traitor!" Screeched the Red Court Emissary as two of her entourage fell to Thomas's blade.

"No, you're just a Royal Bitch!" he replied as he stepped back to keep from becoming surrounded.

"You will die and I will give your head to the Red King as proof of your house's treachery." She hissed as her minions began to advance.

"You can't do that when you're dead and you're not leaving here alive." Thomas spat as he sliced neatly through the head and arm of one of her entourage who was foolish enough to advance. "Your bid for world domination ends here, tonight." Thomas said calmly and dangerously as his eyes started to take on a silvery tint to them.

Lash laughed at Deidre, "I am no apprentice. I know who and what you truly are. You were once the very hands of creation, matter organized itself at your command and the universe was your canvas to create and play. Then your petty jealousy drove you to madness. Now you and your kind are no longer agents of creation, you have become entropy. You seek to destroy what you were tasked with creating. You are an abomination. You must be stopped." Lash spat.

"We were lap dogs, slaves to the greater powers, we had no free will and the purposes we were set about were not our own. Now we are free and all of creation shall feel our vengeance." Deidre said coldly as she continued to circle looking for an opening.

"You have always been free but were too blind to see it. Your existence can only end poorly so long as you continue down this destructive path. Nature will not abide an imbalance for long and your time is coming soon demon child." Lash replied with a deadly look in her eyes.

Kincaid pulled an assault rifle from his back and began to advance on the Red Court. Mr. Bradley and Ms. Stone on either side, they advanced while sending a hail of death and hot metal into the group facing Thomas.

Thomas, his eyes frosted silver, leapt over the group and twisted as he arched over them to land facing the Red Court Emissary.

"Now we settle this traitor!" She hissed as she struck with her black razor sharp claws. Although her movements were inhumanly fast and almost a blur to the naked eye, Thomas was just as fast as he used his sword to block her attack and step out of the way as she pushed past him. I somehow got the impression that he had been watching Murphy in Aikido practice as the move looked familiar. The Emissary screeched in rage and pain as one of her claw tipped fingers dropped to the ground. Thomas gave her a firm kick on her back side as she went by sending her into the wall off balance.

The rest of her entourage turned to attack as from out of thin air a reddish orange beam about the diameter of a baseball struck the body and blood strewn table between the group of red court vampires and Thomas and Drusilla. The oily bodies quickly caught fire and burned brightly as the black liquid that had drained from the bodies also caught fire like a lamp oil and quickly spread to the floor and adjoining tables sending a dark putrid smoke into the already hazy air creating a barrier of intensely hot flame and smoke.

"Harry!" Murphy yelled in my ear, pointing to the wounded wizard who was now in a sitting position and bleeding heavily. With a slash of his hand the small hole Cowl had torn between our world and the nevernever ripped wide open as he tried to crawl for the opening as an escape.

Murphy was too fast for him and he only got a few feet before the side of her heavy boxy gun came down on his head, sending him sprawling onto the floor unconscious.

Through the opening came howls of delight as the first two ghouls stepped through into the conference room. Murphy and Gard, wasted no time sending a barrage of fire into the closest one who howled in pain and rage as it turned on the two.

I leveled my blasting rod at the closest one, stepping to one side to get the proper angle, pushing my will and anger into the rod I pointed it at the chest of the otherworld thug and said, "Forzare". A white lance of force erupted from my rod, slamming heavily into the things rotting chest and sending it crashing into the one behind it. Murphy and Gard tracked its movements sending decaying flesh and bone fragments flying as it screamed in rage.

Ms. Stone and Mr. Bradley dropped their submachine guns and drew their swords as they advanced on the last of the Red Court entourage. Thomas and Drusilla faced off on the far side of the room, feinting and slashing at one another as they circled.

Lash dropped her shield as she spun her staff while raising her blasting rod. "Incindus" she shouted as a small shaft of silver orange light burned through the air and cut deeply into Deidre's side, just under the shoulder. The shaft of condensed fire slid down her side to her haunches, splitting the flesh and muscles below causing a stench of burnt flesh to add to the already horrible smells floating around the room. Deidre screamed in pain and terror as she collapsed onto the floor he rear haunches quivering and jerking uncontrollably.

Drusilla launched her body at Thomas, claws and feet extended and blurring with motion as she laid open along deep cut in this right thigh and slashed through his leather coat and the Kevlar vest under his shirt leaving a stripe of pinkish blood across his chest. As he fell back in pain he brought his sword around in a deadly arc, slicing deeply into her from the pubic bone to just below her where he collar bone should have been. Blood and entrails poured from the cut covering Thomas's legs as she fell forward, carried by her momentum. She brought her claws to bear one final time driving them towards Thomas's face.

He landed with a thud, his sword held across his chest and face. Drusilla long black claws sliced into his skin as his sword neatly separated her arms from her body. She landed on him hard as she screamed in agony. She opened her mouth, her fangs gleaming as her blood continued to pour from her gut sack over Thomas and onto the floor and sprayed from the stumps of her arms, her strength leaving her quickly. She pressed forward towards Thomas's exposed neck her mouth opening wider to a grotesque gaping maw of teeth. With a quick and decisive thrust, Thomas brought his sword up through her chest and neck, the tip of it erupting from the top of her head, holding her rigidly in place, her fangs only inches from his neck. Her large black eyes glazed over and then closed as her body fell limp on top of Thomas.

As the two rather large ghouls fell to the ground just in front of the open portal to the nevernever another two poured through the opening. Murphy pulled the limp wizards body behind me and then pulled a gray metal cylinder about the size of an energy drink can from her jacket, pulled a round pin from the top and tossed it in the middle of the group.

"Harry, Now!" she shouted as she and Gard moved quickly to my side. I brought up my shield and the ghouls grinned and growled at us as the grenade went off with a loud bang. The concussion of the blast pushed me back a few steps as torn metal and shrapnel tore the legs off the two standing ghouls and ripped holes into the two laying on the ground. One of the prone ghouls lost a large part of its head as it had been close to the grenade when it went off and it lay still as the other three shrieked and howled in pain and rage as their claws scratched and sliced into the carpet as they tried to advance on us.

There was a loud growl that reverberated through the room as Mouse sunk his teeth deeply into Cowl's right bicep and then twisted his body to pull the wizard in a half circle around him, eliciting a scream of fear and pain from Cowl as his body flopped through the air.

Tessa, now starting to regain consciousness, her wounds once again closing on their own, let out an inhuman scream of rage that pierced the room and split through the din. The scream seemed to reverberate in my head briefly and was loud and shrill enough to make be believe that the passersby on the street probably heard it.

As Tessa tried to pull herself up to a sitting position, or for the insect it was simply more of an erect position, a large piece of ceiling broke free. Acoustic tiles and the metal drop ceiling frame came crashing down onto her head, splitting a large gash and causing her head to press oddly down onto her neck, forcing her back off the table and onto the floor with a loud crash.

Ms. Stone and Mr. Bradley were pulling the body of Drusilla off of Thomas and pulling him to his feet as Kincaid moved to take a position to face the onslaught of ghouls that began to enter from the nevernever.

"Harry, what happened to quick, easy in and out?" Murphy asked in a sardonic voice as she stepped from behind my shield to send more fire and lead into the three new Ghouls that had stepped through the portal.

Kincaid opened fire with his assault rifle, tearing large holes in the ghouls on the ground and sending bone and gore splattering all over the wall to my right. Ms. Gard dropped her spent clip onto the ground as she slammed another into her pistol, the laser sight landed between the eyes of the Ghoul in the middle and with a loud POP from her pistol, its head split in two, dropping the creature in a reddish brown mist before it could select a target.

"What can I say, it got messy!" I said releasing a narrow beam of flame into the ghoul closest to the portal, slicing deep into its chest and pushing it back, black smoke poured from its mouth as it screamed and tried to regain its balance. My shaft of fire etched its way from the creature's chest to its shoulder, disabling one arm and pushing it to one side.

The floor on the far left side of the room was burning as were the pile of dead vampires sending thick greasy smoke into the air as the fire spread down the tables and along the seams of the carpet. It was getting hard to breath and harder to see by the minute.

"We should fall back to the hallway!" Murphy said over the din, I looked and Ms. Gard was giving me nod of agreement.

"Everyone, Fall back to the hallway!" I shouted as Kincaid, Ms. Gard, Murphy and now Thomas, Mr. Bradley and Ms. Stone were all concentrating their fire on the portal and the emerging Ghouls.

I pushed my will into my rod and sent another shaft of force, this time into a table between us and the ghouls. The table flew into the ghouls forcing them back as we quickly started making for the center door.

Lash turned from Deidre and leveled her rod at Cowl and mumbled something I couldn't hear from across the room and a green light erupted from her rod, striking Cowl in the leg as Lash called for Mouse to move. The green thick gel hit Cowl on his leg and began to bubble and hiss as it ate its way through his robes and into his flesh. She directed the stream up his torso towards his face as Mouse disengaged and stepped back, still low on his haunches ready to leap if Cowl tried to make a break for the portal.

Cowl screamed in agony and hate as he pointed his hand at Lash and screamed something in a guttural language that sent a bolt of black energy directly at her chest. She spun her staff in front of her but was a split second too late, the majority of the spell made it past her staff and impacted on her torso. She dropped her rod as she stumbled backward, her eyes wide and her face going pale as she opened her mouth either to scream or breath but she didn't seem capable of either as she fell backwards.

Mouse ran to Lash as Molly suddenly became visible near our exit door and sprinted to Lash.

As I watched her fall backwards and hit the floor like a limply like a ragdoll, my brain and body became on fire with rage, my heart burned with pain as my mind filled with a power. I pulled my anger, rage, fear and hurt into a tight little ball. I knew only one thing, I thought only one thing and could focus on only one thing. He had hurt the woman I loved. He had to pay.

I stopped in my tracks. I was tired, I had been throwing spells around and blocking everything from spells to bullets and it had drawn heavily on my energy reserve. Now, I pulled deeply into my remaining power and tapped into my soul fire and wrapped it around the ball of anger and payback that I was about to send at the pathetically twisted individual who had made the mistake of hurting someone I loved.

I sculpted the energy in my mind, I forced my will into it and shaped it into the desired result and once sufficiently shaped, I slammed it into my rod. The runes on the rod glowed bright red and the tip glowed white as smoke began to rise from the rod.

"Feugo!" I hissed as a bolt of silver and red shot from the tip of my rod hitting the necromancer square in the chest, burning through his clothes, skin and bone and then it exploded. Gouts of flame roared from his chest, his head flailed back as more flames and smoke erupted out of his mouth. His chest smoked and his clothes burned as he lifted his head with the last of his strength and just before his eyes fell on me to deliver his death curse a loud BANG went off at my side as Murphy fired her desert eagle 45, sending what was left of his head back onto the carpet with a gooey dull thump.

Molly was carrying Lash towards the door with Mouse at her side as Thomas darted over and lifted Lash from her arms and the three ran out through the door. Kincaid continued to pump rounds into the ghouls coming from the ways as he fell back to join the rest of us at the door.

"I can't hold them off forever!" he shouted as the portal began to fade.

With Kincaid, Murphy, Ms. Stone, Ms. Gard and Mr. Bradley arched in front of me sending fury and hot lead down range at the ghouls, I lifted my staff and poured what was left of my will into it and sealed the portal. Now that Cowl was no longer there to keep it open I was able to close it easily. After a few grenades and another minute or two of constant gunfire mixed with a few choice charms from Molly the last of the ghouls fell to the ground. The room and ceiling were fully engulfed in flame and smoke was billowing out the doors.

I turned to Lash and she was pale and barely breathing and next to her laid the White Court wizard, also was hardly breathing and badly bleeding. Kincaid moved to help the wizard as he had no idea what to do for Lash. I had no idea what spell he had used or how to counteract its effects or exactly what those were. I felt helpless and alone as she lay on the carpet with the black smoke billowing from the burning room behind us.

"This is NOT over Wizard!" came Tessa's voice from the room, then there was a loud crash as she tore through the wall and ceiling and carried Deidre's limp body out of the burning room.


	15. The last chapter?

"Angels among us"

Chapter 15

As we made our way to the loading dock the fire alarms and sprinklers went off soaking the concrete floors and the flashing lights from the alarms and screeching sound added to the chaos as Thomas carried Lash from the building. Ms. Guard carried the injured wizard, bandaged but still bleeding and his breathing becoming shallow. We stopped at the end of the loading dock and a white paneled van pulled up and two men in gray cloaks jumped out of the back doors.

As they approached another gray cloaked figure came from the front of the vehicle, her easy stride and curly golden hair hardly hid the competence and ability of the captain of the wardens as she walked over to us with Carlos and another warden on either side of her.

"Harry Dresden, you do keep the most interesting company." She said looking at Ms. Gard and then Kincaid.

"What can I say, it was a party." I said grimly. "This one was ready to send the white council into civil war along with the Red and Black court vampires they were going to split Chicago up like a pie." I said waving at the injured wizard.

"We'll ask him about it if he survives." She said.

"There's a necromancer in the room at the end of the hall, can't miss it." I said as black smoke poured over my head and into the fall sky.

"I thought this was your handiwork." Captain Luccio said with a grim smile. She waved her hand and Carlos and the other warden headed back into the building to get Cowl's body from the wreckage of the room.

"Do you have anyone who can heal with you?" I asked. "Lash has been hurt." I said pointing to the limp body in Thomas's hands.

As she looked up Anastasia's hand jumped to her sword as she crouched slightly, ready to launch herself at the White Court vampire holding the injured wizard.

"He's with us." I said raising my hand before she could act. "He came along because the Red and Black Courts were invading their territory. It's a one-time deal, we have an agreement." I said flatly.

Luccio's stance relaxed but she didn't take her eyes off Thomas as he laid Lash on the ground at the end of the loading dock for the captain of the wardens to examine. Thomas raised his hands and backed away slowly giving Luccio a dazzling if not somewhat sheepish smile. Damn him, even covered in gore and bleeding Thomas still managed to make it look good, like some sort of a new Goth fashion statement.

Luccio turned her attention to Lash, she ran her hands along her body up to her head and then turned to me with a grim look on her face, her eyes compassionate and sad. "Her life is being leached from her, I don't know how much longer she has but we have to do something fast or she's not going to make it." Luccio said with an edge in her voice.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Harry, I can't fix this. We need to get her to Edinburg so someone more experienced can deal with this. if I try to mess with this and screw it up she'll die on the spot. I'm more of a field medic, you need a surgeon." She said.

As we were talking a long white limo pulled up alongside of the van. From the back came four women all wearing similar white silk dresses cut with the skirt a little too high and the top way too low. They filled out their dresses in very interesting ways as they were just tight enough to cling and lose enough to move over their bodies and give life to their curves and figure.

Luccio turned to see Lara Raith and two of her sisters advancing on the Loading dock with another woman who was obviously related in close formation with the others. Luccio looked at me and I simply shrugged as I hadn't expected to see them.

"Harry, Darling!" Lara crooned as she came closer. "It's so nice to see you again and your friend Luccio came to play too. How nice!" she said, leaning an arm on the loading dock as she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder, giving me a good look at what the dress barely hid.

I looked to Luccio and shook my head. "Lara, I don't have time for this right now." I said jumping off the loading dock and standing between Luccio and the head of the White Court.

"Harry, you hurt me." Lara said coyly, pressing her hand to her chest feigning pain. "After we gave you the information about the meeting and gave you one of our own to help you." She finished giving me a hurt pout.

"This woman is going to die if something isn't done soon. A necromancer hit her with a spell that's draining her life. I need to get her to someone who can help." I said to Lara curtly looking at Lash's face as my vision became blurry.

"Harry, we know all about drawing life from mortals..." Lara said extending a hand to brush my cheek. As her skin touched mine she pulled her hand away, the back of it red and swelling. "Harry, is this her?" Lara asked looking at me in shock and surprise.

"Yes, can you help her?" I asked my desperation showing in my voice as I almost shouted the question.

"Perhaps, may I approach her?" Lara asked.

Luccio stepped between Lash and Lara. "First you give me your word that you'll do nothing but try to help this woman. So help me, if you try to feed on her I'll kill you where you stand." Luccio said with a deadly calm look in her eyes as her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

"I give you my word, warden. I owe Harry a favor and I distain feeding on the weak." Lara said as she brushed by Luccio as if unimpressed. Lara's two sisters and 'friend' came closer keeping an eye on Anastasia.

Lara ran her hand around Lash's head, being careful to not actually touch her. She concentrated and closed her eyes feeling Lash's energy. Finally she stepped back and opened her eyes.

"It's similar to how we draw energy from humans and has similar limitations, Harry." Lara said with a smile, rubbing the back of her hand.

"How can I stop it?" I demanded.

"It's simple, Harry. All you have to do is Love her." Lara said with a disdainful smile on her face.

"Love may not conquer all, Harry. But it's enough to stop her life from slipping away." Lara said with another pout as she stepped back and turned to her brother.

"Thomas we need to be going. You need to get cleaned up and then we have a private party renting out the club tonight." She said with a delicious smile.

I slid up onto the platform and set Lash's head in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and looked into her face as she struggled for breath. I ran my hand across her cheek and her eyes fluttered and opened slightly and when I looked into her blue eyes I felt myself slipping.

In a rush I fell into those beautiful blue pools and was standing in my apartment, only nicer. Lash lay on the couch with a black mass on her chest, pulsating and drawing her energy from her.

I walked over to her and took her hand and the thing seemed to quiver for a moment and then continued to feed.

I lifted her head in my hands and leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers with a rush of emotions, the fear of loss mixed with the ecstasy of her presence, the feeling of the simple perfection of having her in my arms and just watching the fire and the nights we spent under the stars. I pulled her up and into my arms as our bodies pressed together with the black mass throbbing between our chests. I felt the warm feeling of acceptance and the joy of her being a part of my life. I remembered the first time we made love and the way that when I heard her voice from another room made my heart jump and how her smile would light up any room and had cut through the darkness in my life.

I felt the thing between us wiggle and squirm frantically as it continued to pull life from the woman I loved. I pulled her close and pushed my will, my power, my life into her. I offered to her and the thing my very life to sustain hers. I felt my strength begin to leave me as the thing began to convulse and writhe wildly.

Unabashed tears streamed down my face as I lifted her face and looked into her dim eyes, pushing more of my energy into her and began to dissolve the thing that separated us.

"Lash," I said quietly, "I promised you that I'd be by your side, come what may. If this thing is going to take you, then I'm coming along." I said as I felt myself begin to slip away. I tapped into my soulfire and pushed my love and my strength into Lash. The thing between us convulsed violently and tried to pull away from me but I was wrapped around Lash and it couldn't escape. I heard a shrill scream as everything went black.

It was quiet, peaceful even as I floated in a void bereft of light or sound. There was no mass, no energy no feelings or sounds or images, it was empty except for me and I was silent. I didn't move or even think. I wasn't breathing and there was no heartbeat in my chest, if I even had one, I simply was and this was where I existed. No purpose, no requirements, just nothing and I was a part of it.

I floated for seconds or eons, there was no telling the passage of time as there was nothing to mark it. I existed simply because I did and that was all there was. I felt nothing, no pain, no worry, no joy, no contentment I was simply nothing and was filled with nothing and I was nothing.

After an eternity something rippled through the void. Something, there was something. The something by its very nature and the fact of its existence shattered the void and nothing was there but the something. The something and I were together.

Soon there was light and although I had existed in a complete lack of light for a long time, the light didn't hurt or startle me, it simply flowed around and through me. It gave me the strength to rise up and I felt my mind inflate with thoughts, ideas, and memories. I felt myself return to existence and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. As I became more aware I felt pain, horrible vicious pain. My mind had been burned and my soul had been shredded and it hurt. I wanted to retreat back to the void, where nothing could touch me, but there was still something. I didn't know what it was but it had found me and it was feeding me and empowering me. I felt it envelop me and push back the pain as the light became brighter and I could feel my body coalesce around me, my beating heart, my chest heaving and struggling to draw even the shallowest of breaths. I felt myself take charge of my body, unite with it and suddenly I was home and I was Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden and I was alive.

I instinctively pulled the light and strength into my body and my skin and mind began to tingle with the strange energy that was filling me. It wasn't magic, it was more powerful and it was healing me, my body, mind and soul. I felt joy and elation, memories of every good thing that had ever happened to me and the joy I'd seen on the faces of friends and even clients filled my being. Then there was a more subtle undercurrent and more powerful than any I had felt before and I felt warmth and caring fill me, I could sense Murphy's strength and Molly's warm and gentle presence and Lash's understanding and unconditional love, Michaels firm and rock solid faith and friendship and Ebenezar's steadfast strength even the faithful loyalty of Mouse. The feeling filled me and gave me strength and hope as I felt myself take root in my body and my chest convulsed as I coughed, thick and raspy as if a hundred pound weight had been set on my chest.

I felt my eyelids flutter as I forced them to open, my eyelids heavy and thick pulled back and I saw two large eyes surrounded by fur as a pink wet tongue licked my face.

"Harry!" I heard in chorus as my vision began to clear, I saw Mouse, with his head on my chest, he was surrounded by my friends, each petting his back and on the other side of my bed sat an ancient native American wizard with a kind smile on his face.

I saw my friends hug each other and beam at me and I still didn't understand why as my mind was fuzzy with exhaustion. Joseph Listens to Wind simply put his hand on my forehead and said, "You must rest now young wizard. We'll talk later."

I felt myself carried away into a deep sleep for a long time, and then slowly dreams came. I dreamt of the house in Hogs Hallow and the nights we spent under the stars and at one point I was walking through the meadow past the garden when and there was an old janitor walking next to me.

"Hey Harry, that was quite a thing you did back there." He said kindly, "You know Harry, you and your friends are just full of surprises." He said with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I said reading the gentleman's name tag, it said "Jake". Somehow it didn't seem odd to have the dark skinned janitor walking in the field with me.

"You saved her again. Both times you saved her by giving of yourself, this time you almost gave your life. That's rare, but a great thing to see. It gives me hope." He said then giving me a serious look he continued. "Also you should know if it wasn't for your friends, you'd be gone now."

"I had to do something." I said remembering seeing the black blob sucking the very life from Lash. "I couldn't let her go, not now that she's back." I said looking at the stars dancing on the horizon.

"She's only here because of you. She gave her all for you with no expectation of personal gain and she gained a soul for it. Now you've done the same for her. It's nice to see such selflessness and dedication among mortals. It's a very rare bond you two have, protect it. As for your friends, they are your family, treat them right." He said, then with a wry smile he looked at me and said, "Maybe from now on you can try being more careful and make my life a little less hectic?" He chuckled and then went silent.

I turned to smile at him, but he was gone and in the place where he stood a white orchid stood in full bloom, the scent was sweet and intoxicating. Then I drifted off to sleep.

Sausage, I smelled sausage. I also smelled eggs and onions. I smelled bacon too. I opened my eyes as my brain was taking an olfactory inventory of what was being placed on my bed stand. There was bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, toast and last but not least, there was coffee. My eyes began to focus as I lifted my head with a sudden dull throb that threatened to split my skull.

"Harry, don't sit up." Lash said in a cheery but concerned voice.

"Lash?" I asked.

"Yes Harry." She said patiently.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling the warm thick blankets pushing me into the soft pillow cushion of the wonderful mattress below me. This was not my bed.

"We are at Murphy's" she said. "She thought that Michaels house might be too noisy for you to get the rest you needed so we brought you here instead."

"Do I smell food?" I asked suddenly noticing that I was incredibly hungry.

"You've been asleep for three days. I thought you might be hungry." She said quietly.

"I'm starving!" I said as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. Lash moved and adjusted my pillows to help me sit up. I was really weak and my body felt like it was made of heavy stone.

Lash set the tray of food in front of me and I dropped the fork as I tried to lift it to my mouth. The room spun around me as I looked down to try to find the missing utensil.

"Let me." Lash said as she picked up the fork and gathered some food and put it into my mouth.

The food was outstanding, every bite tasted better than the one before it. I was extremely hungry and couldn't eat fast enough. Lash kept the food coming in reasonable sized bites in a slow and even cadence.

When the food was gone, she lifted the coffee cup to my lips and let me sip the warm liquid. She had added just enough sugar to make it taste perfect. Once I was done eating she took the tray and cup away. I heard the water run in the sink as she quickly washed the dishes and then returned.

"Lash, you don't have to watch over me." I said feeling guilty.

"Harry, where else would I go?" she asked with a kind smile as she took my hand in hers.

"They told me what happened." She said kissing my hand. "They told me how you saved my life." She said with her eyes becoming glassy as they filled with tears. "Why Harry? Why would you risk yourself like that?" she asked squeezing my hand.

"I couldn't stand to lose you." I said honestly. "If that thing was going to take you, I was going with you." I said.

"Harry, if you had died… I don't know what I'd have done." She said as her tears fell onto our coupled hands.

"You would have done fine." I said with a smile. "You are smart, strong, capable and one powerful Wizard." I said, "Not to mention beautiful and one of the best people I've ever met. You'd meet someone eventually and live happily ever after."

"Harry, I could never be with anyone but you." She said pulling my hand to her cheek and looking into my eyes deeply.

"Then you and Murphy could be spinsters together!" I said with a chuckle.

I heard Murphy's voice as she passed in the hallway, "I heard that Dresden!"

"Sorry Murph, it was a joke." I said as she poked her head into the room.

"You better be nice to me Harry! You're in my house now." She said with a smile wagging her finger at me.

"Yeah, about that… Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience." I said.

"Harry, whenever you're around it's inconvenient." She said with a scowl, then she smiled and said, "But it's never dull. Now get some rest, you almost died. You need to get your strength back."

"I just woke up." I said giving her a smile.

"Fine, but stay in bed and stay away from my T.V." she said with a warning glance as she turned back to the hallway.

"I have to get back to work. If you need anything my number is by the phone Lash." Murphy said over her shoulder as she headed to the front door. "I'll see you tonight Harry!" she said as the front door closed behind her.

Lash and I sat there holding hands for a long time, the silence between us getting longer and deeper like a chasm.

"Look, Lash. All I know is that you were hurt and I could help. You know me. I can't stand by while someone I care about is hurt. You would have done the same thing for me or Molly or Murphy and don't say you wouldn't because I know better." I said giving her a meaningful look.

She dropped her head and gave me a sheepish smile, "Maybe not Murphy." She said with a wry smile. "She likes you too much." Lash said with a giggle.

"She likes busting my chops." I said laughing.

"Harry, I'm not a normal person. I wasn't born and I have the memories of a demon in my head. Maybe I'm not supposed to be around for long." She said dropping her head again. "Maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm dangerous for you." She said softly. "Maybe it was my time to die."

"Lash, I have it on good authority that you'll be around a long time and we're supposed to protect each other. It's not always going to be easy and it's scary. That's been my life since I my dad died. One scary thing after another and I survived by beating them into the ground before the next one popped up. I'm new to the whole being a family thing, but together, we can figure it out as we go." I said giving her had a squeeze.

"A family?" she said her head lifting to meet my eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Well I'm not leaving." I said flatly with a grin. "The future can bring what it wants, but I'm not leaving your side as long as you will have me."

"Harry, I don't want to be without you." She said through her tears.

"Sounds like a family to me." I said pulling her over to me and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me then hugged me firmly, making my ribs ache but I wasn't about to say anything.

Mouse stood up and leapt onto the bed to lay down beside me with his back against my side.

"He's not left your side since you passed out." Lash said petting Mouse's shoulder. "He's very loyal to you." She said with a smile.

I reached over and gave his side a rub, "He's always been a good boy." I said.

"Molly and Murphy have been here every day. Murphy's leave ended today and she decided to go in for a half day. Charity came over last night and told Molly if she didn't come home she was going to drag her into the yard and hose her down since her clothes were a few days old." Lash said with a smile.

"So I've had a crowd all this time and didn't know it?" I said smiling into her blue eyes.

"We've all been worried sick. Even Billy and his wife have been calling and stopping by since they heard." Lash said. "Thomas has been calling nonstop."

"I have a lot of friends." I said smiling to myself. "They are all more like family I guess. We all pull together." I said remembering being at Billy's bedside more than once.

"That was how you were healed." Lash said with a grin.

"What do you mean? I thought Listens to Wind healed me? I remember him being here when I woke up briefly." I said perplexed.

"He was here but he didn't heal you. He did." Lash said leaning over to rub Mouse's ears.

"What?" I asked my eyes wide looking at the doggy grin looking up at me.

"Yes, Listens to Wind wasn't sure how to help you because you had used most of your energy and soulfire to save me and burn the thing off my soul. You were slipping away and your life force was pretty much spent when he got here." Lash said frowning remembering my almost lifeless body limp on the bed.

"He said you needed to heal and rest to regain your strength but didn't think you had enough life left in you to sustain yourself long enough to recover." She said.

"Then Mouse here had an idea." Lash said ruffling his fur with a grin. "Molly heard him first, actually. Then Listens to Wind meditated and he conversed with the dog. Mouse acted as a conduit and Murphy, Molly, Michael, Ebenezer, Charity, Father Forthill, Billy and his wife and I all got together and rested our hands on Mouse and remembered all the wonderful things we loved about you and he channeled that energy into you. I've never seen anything like it, he glowed and the more we concentrated he took on a white golden aura and it just flowed into you. After about five minutes, you started breathing easier and you opened your eyes." She said smiling remembering the love and desire to help the one man that had brought so many people together.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you boy." I said as I scratched behind his ears eliciting a moan of pleasure from the dog. Then the janitors words echoed in the back of my mind and I smiled in wonder and agreement.

By the next day I could sit up, feed myself and even hobble to the bathroom for a much needed bath. For the next week Lash and Murphy gently forced me to stay in bed. The Carpenters, the Alphas, Father Forthill, Ebenezar, Captain Luccio, Carlos, Listens to Wind and Thomas all made regular appearances.

Lash, Molly, the Alphas and I had our regular gaming nights in Murphy's living room. Thomas, Murphy, Molly and Lash took turns taking me for walks like a poodle with an overactive bladder. Murphy, Molly and Lash took turns cooking and fawning over me until I could finally get up and help out. Michael made a point to stop by every day on his way home from work, just to check in and see my progress.

It's not that I didn't appreciate the attention and efforts, but I'm not used to having people hang all over me or do things for me. It was kind of nice, but still it made me feel uncomfortable.

I was feeling a little smothered when Father Forthill came by and as we talked, he suggested that maybe, "The gift was in the giving," and I should allow them to care for me. He explained that it wasn't charity or weakness on my part, but it was how they showed compassion and love to me and if I denied them that chance, I would be robbing them of an opportunity to help someone they loved. Looking at it from that perspective, I saw what he meant and didn't have the heart to refuse them. They wanted to give and if I was bullheaded and said no, I would take that away from them. So I ate too much and let them fawn and said, "Thank you" every chance I got. I was truly grateful for the wonderful people I had in my life. I was grateful for my family.

Soon I was back at home and for about a week I put a, "Gone fishing" sign on my office door and stayed home with Lash, organizing the apartment and just spending quality time together as my metaphysical batteries kept charging. We enjoyed each other's company doing little things and when she felt I was sufficiently recovered, Lash modeled her lingerie for me.

Finally the Sunday before I was to go into the office and check my mail and messages, we had a picnic. It was late September we were enjoying the last days of an Indian summer at Lake Front Park. We walked, talked, kissed, played Frisbee with Mouse and acted like normal people.

As we sat on the blanket drinking the last of the bottle of wine from paper cups, we snuggled and watched the sun set over the Chicago skyline. The buildings were on fire with the reds and oranges reflected in the glass windows from the high wispy clouds above as darkness crept into the sky from the East. We watched the last rays of the summer sun disappear as we held each other close with Mouse lying at our feet.

I took her face in my hand and kissed her soft, warm lips, feeling the joy and happiness we shared flow between us as we enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other's lips.

Somewhere deep in the shadows of the trees behind us, a pair of hateful glowing red eyes glared at us and smiled.


End file.
